Forever and a Day
by Kamo-gaki
Summary: The girls of Hinata House are happy when Keitaro and Naru return a year after their marriage. That turns to shock when the couple announces they are considering a divorce. Can the girls get them to change their minds? And, even if the girls can, do they want to? (Rated M for language)
1. Chapter 1

Preliminary Notes:

This is a sixteen chapter story, based solely on the manga canon, interpreted to the best of my ability. It uses no part of the anime, except coincidentally, and makes no attempt to follow the anime plotline (which often seems to contradict the manga).

I use the Kodansha manga translation as the basis, with the exception of the title which came from the Tokyo Pop translation of what Naru wrote on the paper airplane at the end of chapter 118.

Every fan has their own understanding into the series. I hope my interpretation of the manga creates a believable and enjoyable sequel. It takes place a year after the wedding.

This story contains some strong language and adult situations in later chapters. I've given it an M rating for that reason (perhaps overcautiously). i won't write lemons.

Chapter 1: Melancholy Day

The last hood was slammed down, and the engines fired up. When heading into what the Pararakelse natives called the Desert of Death, you needed to make sure everything was in working order before you actually crossed over into the sand. It was about a hundred miles to the site and you did not want to wander around on foot. Keitaro had done that once, close to seven years ago. He had no desire to do it again.

"Let's roll," he said in English into the radio. The caravan of old Toyota Land Cruisers and a deuce and a half lurched forward.

The radio crackled. "Stop! Stop! There's a taxi flagging us down." That was Artyom, second in command on the dig. "_Suka blyat_! He's really leaning on the Egyptian brake pedal… shut up, you! Some crazy woman is leaning out the window, yelling your name. Oh it's your wife."

"Naru? I wonder what she wants." Nothing good, the way things had gone lately. "Okay, shut it down," he sighed. "I'll head back." He jumped out of the Land Cruiser and jogged back. _Why didn't she just call_? he wondered. Then he remembered… he had been leaving the satellite phone off. So there was no way she could reach him.

Back at the end of the caravan, a battered Fiat with faded paint sat idling. The door opened and Naru rushed out, holding a piece of paper.

"Naru? What do you want? What are you doing out here?

A look of hurt and irritation crossed her face, but she pressed forward. "Keitaro! It's an emergency! Your father sent a telegram!" She thrust it in his face.

Keitaro read it and felt a ball of ice materialize in his stomach. "No…." He rushed over to the rear vehicle. A massive Russian filled the cab, leaning out the window and smoking a Winston Red. "Artyom! It's an emergency. Can you take over the dig for a week? I have to get back to Japan!"

"Of course!" Artyom replied. He put the Land Cruiser in gear to move to the front. "Oh, Keitaro, can I borrow your satellite phone? I must call Militsa tonight!" Keitaro tossed him the bulky device.

"Thank you, Keitaro! I will pay you back for this!" He stomped on the gas and lurched forward, honking what he called the Egyptian brake pedal. "_Sukin sin_! Get moving!" The front vehicle tossed out some suitcases.

The caravan lurched forward, leaving Keitaro, his luggage, Naru, and the taxi alone at the edge of the desert.

Not wasting time, he threw the luggage into the trunk of the battered Fiat and joined Naru in the back seat. "The Airport!" he shouted to the driver. He slumped back in his chair.

Naru had changed since he last saw her a month ago, he realized with shock. Her face was haggard and she looked exhausted. Then he realized he hadn't asked her about her intentions. "Err, were you going to Japan too?"

Naru gave him a sour look. "_Somebody_ would have to go if I couldn't reach you," she said coldly. "So, Yes, I counted on it."

_The confident and elegant young divorce attorney, Makoto Bluepeak, smiled imperceptibly as she faced the defendant before her in the empty courtroom, knowing she had him where she wanted him. "You deny that you have any feelings for me, Kanrinin-san. But what of the evidence showing the contrary? Your constant attempts to get close—even in inappropriate circumstances? Your travels to my hometown, meeting my family and facing the prospect of a marriage? Do you deny these things?"_

"_N-no…" the young bespectacled man said, awed at her beauty and commanding presence. "I mean I…"_

_Ms. Bluepeak looked triumphant. "Do you perhaps want to change your plea? Admit your true feelings for me? What do you say?" She leaned back on the desk, slowly crossed her legs up high, and sensuously licked her lips in invitation._

_The kanrinin stared at her with burning desire, and cleared his throat. Then rushing forward with a determined look, he shouted—_

"OBJECTION!"

Motoko Aoyama crashed face first onto her table, scattering texts and papers. "Dammit Su!" she shouted, struggling to escape from the Molmol princess who was sitting on her back, and straddling her from behind. "My story… err, my studies are nothing like Ace Attorney!" She hurriedly collected her papers that showed damning evidence that her morning's work was less about preparing for next year's bar exams and more about another romance novel. With difficulty, she got to her feet and dumped Su on the floor in a heap. "Get off! You're a senior in college!"

"Aww, come on Motoko-chan! Are ya missing Kei and Naru-yan again?" Su looked at the page in her hand, and grinned mischievously. "Ooh, I'll save this to show them the next time they come back from Pararakelse!"

She sprang to her feet as Motoko reached for her bokken. Su dashed for the door, the samurai woman in hot pursuit, swinging wildly.

"Su! Give that back!" Motoko shouted in a voice lacking the elegance and confidence of her avatar in her story.

Just at that moment the sliding screen opened and a cheerful young woman of about 21 walked in with a tray and some steaming cups. "Motoko-chan, ready for a study brea-KYAAA!" Her question was cut off by Su pushing past her, causing her to stumble forward as she fought to keep her balance, and the cups from spilling. Through a superhuman effort, she didn't spill a drop. Unfortunately her stumble took her into the path of Motoko's swing which sent the tray and cups flying anyway.

"Auuu, come on you two! I'm the one who has to keep the place clean!" Shinobu looked at the spilled tea, the broken cups and turned to glare at the embarrassed duo.

Feeling guilty for her part in the mishap, Motoko coughed. "I apologize, Shinobu-san," she said formally. "I was careless with—"

"Hey, Shinomu," Su called out in a teasing tone. "You want a sneak peak at Motoko-chan's latest writing?"

"Ooh, let me see that," Shinobu said eagerly, fending off Motoko's attempts to grab the offending sheet of paper. Her teasing expression turned into an embarrassed stare. Umm… Motoko, what do you think Naru would say if she came back and saw this?" She asked, blushing.

"What do you think I'm trying to prevent?" Motoko yelled, grabbing the paper and tearing it to pieces. She sighed, looking at the chaos in her room. "I suppose that a break would be warranted…" Looking at the debris Shinobu was picking up, she composed herself again and cleared her throat. "Shall we go to Kitsune's Tea Room? I would be happy to buy the drinks."

"Yaay! How 'bout we get some spicy curry taiyaki to go with it?" Su said eagerly.

"How about we DON'T, Su!" Motoko snapped back, her composure shattered.

Su, Shinobu and Motoko headed for the Tearoom. As they entered, Shippu hopped off of Motoko's shoulder and began pecking at crumbs. "Heya Kitsune!" Su called out. "We're here for some tea! I'll pay!"

"Ah, Su… you know your money's no good here," Kitsune replied.

"You mean it's free?"

"No, I mean I don't accept money with elephants on it."

Kitsune waved to the others. "Hey there! I thought Shinobu was making the tea. Did you need a break?"

"Ah, well…" Motoko began.

"She had a break!" Su chipped in. "All the cups broke when Mo-mmph!" Motoko hastily wrapped her hand over the Molmol princess' mouth.

Kitsune brought over four cups and joined them at a table. After taking a sip, she snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, Su! You were supposed to start interning with the Manpan Corporation for a position after you graduate because of your work in robotics, weren't you? How did it go?"

_Personally, I don't get why she wants to get a job here_, Kitsune thought. _If I were princess of Molmol, I'd be living on easy street._

Su beamed. "They were really surprised when I put Mechatama attachments in their Aibo. So I'm going to be reassigned to General Administration Section 2!"

Shinobu didn't know much about corporations and had no idea what work that involved. It sounded fancy, but for all she knew it could be changing lightbulbs and restocking restrooms. But she tried to be encouraging. "Err, really? That's good then?"

Su nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. One of the executives said that they never met anybody before who was sent there so quickly after being hired! They said that if I insist on coming back tomorrow, I'll be doing some training during the break and then start when I graduate."

Kitsune wondered if the personnel office accented the words differently than Su did… and sweatdropped. "Ah, is that so?"

Motoko looked around. "Where is Mutsumi?" She asked. Now that Mutsumi was finishing her graduate studies in medicine, she was working in the university hospital as part of the degree. But she still lived in a room next to Kitsune above the teahouse.

Kitsune snapped her fingers. "Funny you should mention that. She's in Nagasaki, attending a seminar. But she just left me a strange voicemail sending apologies and saying she was going to be hurrying back here as soon as she could. She didn't say why she felt the need to rush back though. Go figure."

"Well hopefully she took Tama-chan along… err, because he would probably miss her presence."

"Myuuh!" Tama confirmed, right next to her ear.

Motoko turned to see the turtle flitting around at eye level, staring at her. She let out a yelp and fell off her chair, scooting backwards on her rear, eyes wide, until she ran into the wall. "GYAAAH!" She glared at Shippu, who still was pecking at crumbs. "You're supposed to keep him away from me, you dumb bird!" Shippu looked at her unapologetically, and went back to eating.

Ema appeared at the door and bowed. "Shinobu-san, There's an urgent telephone call from Urashima-san's father."

Shinobu got up. "I'll be right back." Taking pity on Motoko, she held out her hand. "Come on Tama-chan." The turtle obligingly flew over and they went to the main building.

Motoko got up and straightened out her clothing, trying to pretend nothing happened. Kitsune reciprocated by trying to pretend she wasn't laughing.

"Humph," Motoko muttered, keeping an eye on the door in case the reptile hell beast should return. "So she said nothing about why she was returning in haste? No clues?"

"None. But you know Mutsumi… she sometimes says too much and sometimes too little. It's strange, though. She did sound like she was rushing to get back here. It's as if the matter were urgent."

"It is…" Shinobu's voice was wavering as she stood at the entrance to the tea room. A tear ran down her cheek.

Kitsune and Motoko sprang to their feet. "Shinomu-chan? What's wrong?" Su asked. "You look like someone just d—"

"_Don't_ say it, Su!" Kitsune hissed. Yes, it was an irrational belief to think if you didn't say it, the bad news you feared wouldn't happen. But, judging by Shinobu's demeanor, the news was going to be bad and she didn't want it to happen.

"Keitaro's father j-just called. Grandma Hina is in the hospital." The words came tumbling out. "It was a heart attack. He sent a telegram to Keitaro and Naru. They'll be taking the first flight they can get from Pararakelse."

Kitsune felt a stunned chill in the pit of her stomach and she staggered. Judging by her expression, it looked like Motoko felt the same. Even Su lost her usual carefree appearance. Grandma Hina had welcomed all of them to Hinata House and made them feel at home. While she had left on a world tour since before Keitaro's arrival, she had always been special to them in their vulnerable first years there.

The thought that they might lose her was frightening.

"_Namu Butsu Amida_" Motoko whispered automatically, trying to be stoic, but failing. "She is a strong woman. If anyone can make it—" Her voice broke with a sob, and she slumped into her chair, clutching her face with her hands, shoulders shaking. Despite her trying to put on a brave face for the others, she was afraid too.

"Oh, Motoko-chan!" Shinobu gasped with tears flowing. She ran over and embraced her. Kitsune and Su joined in as well. Then the four of them wept together, as they considered the possibility of a world without the one who had been a surrogate grandmother who was there for them all when their families, who had sent them to Hinata Inn, weren't.

It was Kitsune who first pulled herself together. _Have ta keep in control for the others,_ she thought. She wished Naru was here. She had always been the unofficial leader of Hinata House. If she were here, she could step up. _I don't want to be strong right now_.

"Okay," she whispered in a quavering tone. "Y-yeah, we're afraid about what might happen, but it hasn't happened yet. So let's calm down and try to think. This must be what Mutsumi was talking about."

Shinobu looked around, miserably. "Why can't things stay the same? Grandma Hina might die! Senpai and Naru are on Pararakelse! Mutsumi will be going on residency! Motoko and Su are graduating… we're all moving apart!"

Motoko raised her head. While an outsider might think Shinobu's outburst was selfish, she understood what the younger woman meant. She saw Hinata House as her family and was grieving over another possible loss. Motoko embraced Shinobu. "Shinobu-chan," she said hoarsely, "we'll always stand together. People might leave, and we'll treasure the time we had. People might come, and we'll welcome them… but we'll always stand together. Nothing can take that away from us…"

Next Chapter: _Reunion._

Author's notes: This story is complete, so you won't have to deal with one that cuts off in the middle. I hope to publish one chapter a day until it's finished. I have ideas for a sequel, which I might write if enough people seem to like it.

"So I'm going to be reassigned to General Administration Section 2". I'm a big fan of the Japanese TV Comedy _Shomuni_.

In the original concept, I envisioned Grandma Hina dying of a heart attack. But after researching the Japanese funeral rites and behaviors expected of the family, the antics of the rest of the story seemed like they would be grossly disrespectful. In retrospect, that would have have been unnecessarily dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion

The JAL flight from Pararakelse taxied in to Narita airport and Keitaro began wearily gathering up their belongings. Damn, he was tired. The fatigue dulled his reflexes and he exited the aisle only to trip and crash headfirst into a busty young flight attendant—who left him with a glare and a handprint on his cheek. After a year of marriage, Naru didn't punch him in retaliation like she used to, but she did glare at him as she struggled to get out of her seat.

She tossed her carry on bag. "Here," she said coldly. "I need you to carry this too."

_Yeah, she must still be pissed_. Keitaro reminded himself that it wasn't just about him. She was stressed over the sudden flight, looked ill, and was worried over the woman who was a surrogate grandmother to her when she was a young teenager. Still, he wished she would cut him some slack. He _had_ been trying to give her space to cool down for the last month after all.

Taking his phone off airplane mode, it promptly chirped, telling him he had a text. It was from Artyom, saying he might be flying into Japan in a few days with news he didn't want to send in 'the clear.'

Sighing, he turned to Naru. "I'm going to need to do some work while we're here."

Naru looked at him as if she was going to protest, but swallowed it. "Fine. Do whatever you want," she said sullenly.

He gave her a dirty look. _Oh, come on Naru! Can't you cut me any slack?_ he thought to himself.

_Do you _really _want to continue this here? _Naru's scowl seemed to reply.

The time spent picking up the rental car and driving to the hospital was done in silence. The fact that the hospital was at Todai was a bitter reminder for both of them.

Arriving at the Tokyo University hospital, they checked in at the desk and hurried to her room, located in the intensive care unit. Naru inhaled sharply. Grandma Hina lay in her bed eyes closed, surrounded by wires and machines. An EKG machine was pinging while a nurse fiddled with wiring. In the corner, a short bald Buddhist monk was chanting a sutra. _She looks so frail_, Naru thought. _This isn't at all like how she was… so cantankerous and full of life_. She wiped away a tear that was starting to form.

Suddenly, the EKG machine gave off a sudden steady tone and the line went flat across the screen. Keitaro and Naru gasped in alarm.

"Grandma! No!" Keitaro whispered.

The nurse looked up and glared at them. "I'm just unplugging her from the monitor! We're moving her out of ICU to another room."

Keitaro facefaulted.

Grandma Hina opened her eyes. "Don't be in such a hurry to write me off, grandson," she said. "It's good to see you Naru. Why are you crying?" She turned and saw the wrinkled old man in the corner. "Oh for… I'm not dead yet, you deranged monk!" She snapped, throwing the TV remote at his head. "Get out of here!"

"Keitaro, Naru… I'm not going to let this slow me down, so stop worrying. There's nothing worse than sitting around worrying about things you can't change. Worry about the things your can instead. I'll be out of here in a week or two, and go back to fine cigars and fine liquor—"

"Umm… that may not be wise…" the nurse began.

"Cram it, toots!" Grandma Hina interrupted. She turned back to the couple. "Now, tell me about how your married life has been!"

Keitaro coughed and Naru looked away. Finally Keitaro broke the silence. "Err… well… we're in a bit of a rough patch," he said.

"Tis Fate," the monk said.

A bedpan (unused) flew across the room, striking him in the head. "SHUT UP, YOU!" Hina shouted. Turning to the couple, she said "Whaddya mean, 'a rough patch?'"

Naru looked away. "We're wondering if we made a mistake getting married…." Her voice trailed off miserably.

Hina clutched her chest. "THIS IS THE BIG ONE! I'M COMING, ELIZABETH!"

"You just said you were fine, Grandma!" Keitaro yelled.

"Elizabeth?" mouthed Naru.

Keitaro shrugged in response.

"Yeah, I did," Hina cackled. "Well, you can't blame me for trying to manipulate you."

"Yes we can!" Keitaro snapped. "Look, it's like this…"

The doctor burst in at that moment. "What the hell's going on in here?" He checked Hina's pulse and sighed. "We're going to have to ask you to leave! You're disturbing the patient!"

"She's disturbing us!"

The nurse nodded sympathetically. The doctor ignored her. "Yes, she's improving, but we don't want to tire her when she needs rest. So please give her a few days before you visit again!"

"I want an updated story when you two return!" Hina yelled as the medical staff wheeled her out of the ICU to her new room.

"Ma'am, please try to calm yourself," the doctor said.

The nurse gave him an _I told you so_ look.

Their arrival at Hinata House was chaos—in other words, perfectly normal. There were the usual exchange of greetings and condolences and the offloading of luggage into Naru's old room—not to mention Su's flying tackles. Shinobu had cooked up a feast while Kitsune had brought out her private stock.

With the relief over the doctor saying Grandma Hina was on the mend and doing nicely—in spite of her demands to do unhealthy things—they were all able to relax without guilt or worry. So the drinks flowed freely, except for the underage residents who had differing reactions. Ema was content with the plums from plum wine. Sara was feeling a little rebellious though and annoyed at not getting served. "Hey, didn't you guys do underage drinking all the time in the past? Why are you stopping us from doing the same?"

Kitsune smiled. "We're more responsible now Sara-chan."

"That's a topic open for debate!"

Mutsumi arrived then. Tama-chan made a beeline for her and she embraced the creature. (Motoko sat on the other side of the room from them) "Ara?" Mutsumi asked, looking around. "Was Kanako unable to come?"

Keitaro shook his head. "She was there when Grandma Hina had her heart attack and did CPR. She went to the hospital with her. Apparently Grandma told her to go to a hotel and get some rest an hour before we arrived. She'll be here tomorrow."

A screech of tires and a crash announced Seta and Haruka's arrival shortly thereafter. Fortunately Seta hadn't brought the van which usually caused much more damage. Though it was still impressive.

"How do you do so much damage in a kei Car?" Haruka asked in disbelief.

"Maybe it was a Kei and Yuri car!" Sara interjected.

Mutsumi put her medicine studies to work and bandaged Seta's head, as the couple greeted the Hinata Inn residents. Haruka informed the others that they had stopped by the hospital and Grandma Hina was continuing to improve, which improved the mood of the party.

"What happened to the van?" Keitaro asked.

"In the body shop getting collision damage repaired," Haruka sighed, as if it happened every day. Knowing Seta's driving, it probably did.

They spent the evening catching up with each other. Motoko, Mutsumi and Su were finishing their degrees this year, and their plans were the topic. Su, wearing the blue and white company uniform, was telling them about her new co-workers in her internship. "They're letting me push the cart right now even though I'm in the last position. Promotion seems easy enough. Motoko will have to train me on her martial arts though. Tsuboi-san told me that the power in our department depends on how many men we conquered. Hey, Naru-yan! Do ya think Keitaros will let me make him a conquest a few times?"

Naru had just taken a drink of juice, and sent it spraying. "That's err… interesting, Su-chan," she said, sweatdropping. "But I don't think he'll be available to do that…." Desperately seeking to change the subject, she turned to Motoko. "How about you, Motoko? This is your last year too?"

"No," Motoko said. "They changed the way the legal studies worked two years ago. I'll be moving to an advanced degree. Law is now a six year program, then the bar exam, then a period working in the courts."

"So, is studying for the Bar like the college exams?" Keitaro asked.

"No. It is different, though the system only started this year. A potential lawyer can only take the exam three times in five years. So I try to spend time studying now so I do not need to take it three times."

"What happens if you do a three time ronin like Keitaros?" Su asked in a teasing tone. Keitaro sweatdropped and Motoko glared and tried to remain composed. _Remember, I must keep a professional demeanor if I succeed in my dream_.

"There are also tests for patent agents, tax accountants, real estate law, notaries and the like which I can take. They can practice one type of law, but an attorney can practice all of them." She took a drink. "I would like to become an attorney. The succession of the family dojo is in doubt ever since the government made it a national landmark. I hope to help my family settle that."

"OBJECTION!" Su said, making a Phoenix Wright pose.

"Su!"

A round of hopes and toasts for Motoko went around the room.

Motoko turned back to Naru. "What have you been doing in Pararakelse? I assume that you do not go on all of your husband's digs?"

Naru smiled slightly, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I was actually teaching at one of the middle schools over there. They are on a September to June schedule, so I'm actually done until the next semester." She grew more serious. "It's such a small country that they don't have more than a two year college over there. They could use more higher education teachers, but the people the university sends over here are apparently helpless." She fixed a cold stare on Keitaro, which he ignored.

Kitsune noticed that, while the others drank freely, Naru's first can of beer was still beside her, unopened, and she was limiting herself to juice. She also noticed that she had slipped out to the bathroom several times. "Naru, what's the matter? Not drinking tonight?" she asked as Naru came back from another trip. She started rubbing Naru's back, hoping to bring her out of her funk… or at least some good gossip. "Come on, you're over the legal age!"

"And you're over the legal limit," Sara jeered.

Naru gave a little start. "No… I mean, I'm fighting the jet lag and feel a bit run down, so I don't want to do anything to feel worse." Her eyes moved towards Keitaro. "I just hope I didn't catch anything on the flight."

Mutsumi gave her an evaluating look but said nothing.

Meanwhile Keitaro was telling of the plans for his interrupted excavations, to the interest of Seta and the polite attention of the rest. "We stumbled earlier when I mistranslated a tablet. But we discovered some new material, and may find what we looked for." He went on with a dry, technical discussion of Third Era Pararakelse cuneiform that fascinated Seta and bored the others.

"It sounds like you could find something significant out there," Seta said. The records at the Molmol Royal Library indicate there were a number of tombs in that part of the island. It could be a multi-year dig."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Keitaro responded enthusiastically. "If I'm in the right spot, this could be big like Egypt's Valley of the Kings.

Shinobu noticed Naru seemed unhappy. _But that can't be,_ she reasoned. _They were the promise couple! I gave senpai up so they could be happy together!_ She colored a little, remembering her past feelings for him. _Why shouldn't they be happy now_?

"Harada-san will be disappointed." Seta said. He hoped you would consider spending some time back at Todai, lecturing on your finds." Harada was the department head.

Motoko noticed that Naru perked up at hearing that.

"Ah, he tried to call?" Keitaro asked. "With Grandma Hina in the hospital, I never had a chance to check in at Todai."

"Myuuh?" Tama-chan replied smacking an empty beer can and holding up his own sake cup for a refill.

"Cut me some slack!" Keitaro snapped, pouring for him. "I'll try talk to him this week now that Grandma is recovering." He took a pull on his beer and turned to Seta. "I don't think I ever want to leave the field though."

Motoko noticed that Naru now looked at Keitaro glumly for a moment before returning to conversation with Kitsune. _That was odd_, she thought. _Could it be there was a problem? That would be tragic…_ but why did the thought make her heart beat faster? She felt some guilt about that. Keitaro and Naru were her friends after all. But the feelings were there all the same.

The party eventually ended like a train wreck—that is to say, in spasms and violent movements and a lot of noise. Naru had retired early, looking weary and nauseous. Shinobu was nodding off on the sofa. Kitsune was weaving as she collected some empty beer cans. Su, Mutsumi, Sara, and Ema were crashed out, the last from fatigue, the others from alcohol. Haruka glared at Sara, wondering how she managed to get drunk. _I'm not going to win 'Mother of the Year' here._

Haruka, Keitaro, Kitsune and Seta helped the unconscious girls to their rooms. "How'd we ever manage to party like this before?" Haruka groaned, rubbing her temples. "What time is it anyway?"

"Lemme check," Kitsune mumbled. She produced an airhorn and let a long blast out the window.

"SHUT UP! IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING!" someone down the road shouted.

"There ya go." Kitsune staggered off to her room.

Shinobu, jolted to being fully awake, sighed and rubbed her eyes. She started carrying things to the kitchen. Despite her fatigue, she had to admit it was good to see Senpai again. Working on Pararakelse had left him tanned and muscled. She blushed and turned away as she thought that. _Bad Shinobu! He's married now!_

Keitaro and Seta continued talking. Haruka gave up waiting and staggered off to the Teahouse. "I'm going to crash in Kitsune's room. You don't mind sleeping in one of the empty rooms or the couch out here do you?" She mumbled. She didn't wait for an answer.

Shinobu, who would never leave a kitchen chore undone, finally finished and headed off to her room. It sounded like Senpai and Seta-san were winding down and she was exhausted.

Sighing, she began to undress for bed. She slipped out of her shirt, skirt, and bra and began to pull on her pajamas. Then she paused. She could faintly hear singing in English coming down the hall.

"…you fell in love… and you went and got married… had yourse—"

Suddenly the door slid open and Keitaro shuffled in. He stopped dead at the sight. "Shi… Shinobu? What're you doin' here?" He said in surprise.

Shinobu, realizing she was almost naked, covered her breasts and scrambled for her pajama top. Seeing his shocked and embarrassed expression, she wanted to calm him. _Just tell him 'It's okay, Keitaro, it was just an accident. Could you please leave?'_

She opened her mouth to say that, but what came out was "KYAAAAAAAAA!" From the adjoining rooms, the sound of many rapid footsteps was heard.

It took Keitaro that long for his brain to engage and realize she was topless. He started to turn away. "Oh hell!, I'm so—"

The lid covering the hole in the ceiling slid open and Naru burst through with a well practiced and graceful leap, landing between Shinobu and Keitaro. At the same time, the girls reached the room, Motoko in the lead with her sword drawn.

Naru was the first to speak. "What the hell is wrong with you, you perverted kappa?" She looked at Shinobu and then back at him. "Dammit Keitaro! You make Shinobu cry again!" She let fly with a Naru Punch, sending him bouncing off the wall, ceiling and floor.

"I never get tired of that!" Kitsune said, somehow sober after all the alcohol.

"I'm getting tired of it!" Keitaro snapped, getting to his feet. He turned to apologize to Shinobu, getting another eyeful, another "KYAAA!" and another punch.

"Get. Out!" Naru screamed at him.

Motoko grimaced. On one hand, she probably would have done it if Naru hadn't. On the other, she felt a touch of guilt over her own violent behavior in the past. The combination made her a little unhappy with Naru's response.

Next Chapter: _Secret Agent Kan_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secret Agent Kan

Later that morning, they gathered in the lobby. Keitaro was apologizing profusely while Naru was glaring at him. She was wearing her old Salem sweatshirt and thick glasses. Keitaro recognized that as a bad sign. Ever since their days of cram school, she used that as a warning: Stay Back! It was aimed at him. That, combined with the crick in his neck from sleeping on the couch irritated him.

Shinobu felt embarrassed about Senpai's discomfort. _It's not really as bad as Naru's treating this_, she thought. _It's time to end this._

Looking at the floor, she spoke. "I… I understand that this was an accident. You forgot I was staying in the manager's room while you were in Pararakelse." She blushed and pointed her fingers together. "But what I don't understand is… you knew Naru was in her own room. So why did you come to the manager's room instead of hers? It's as if you weren't planning on… oh." her voice trailed off as it sunk in.

Naru and Keitaro simultaneously stopped making eye contact with anyone. They looked uncomfortable speaking. The silence grew, becoming almost unbearable.

Naru, realizing they weren't going to let it go, finally spoke. "We're having problems. We've been living apart." She spoke flatly, not encouraging any response.

"WHAT?!" The girls all chorused, giving her a response anyway. The questions came pouring out.

"What happened?" Motoko demanded.

"But you fulfilled your promise to go to Todai together!" Shinobu said, beginning to tear up.

"Dammit Keitaro!" Naru said. "You made Shi-"

"You were the one who said it, Naru!" Keitaro snapped back.

"Whose fault was it?" Su asked.

"You're not getting divorced, are you?" Motoko asked.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Keitaro said.

"Did Keitaro do something naughty?" Kitsune asked.

"That's not helping, Kitsune…" Naru warned.

There was a loud slam of luggage hitting the floor. "What the hell's going on here?" A new woman's voice spoke. The voice was calm, but menacing. It was Kanako. While her lacy goth garments looked very feminine, her voice and expression were anything but.

She glared at both Keitaro and Naru. "Grandma told me what you said! Problems? Divorce? I gave you up so you could be happy, oniichan! I didn't do that so you two could throw it away!" She pointed a finger at him. "If you break your promise to her, I'm going to hold you to the one you made me! And you!" She whirled to face Naru. "I'll never forgive you if you're the one to blame for it! I helped you, dammit!"

She sat down, her fury drained, but still glaring malevolently. "I don't believe this…" she muttered. "What are you going to do? Just change partners like this was some bad fanfiction?"

"Kanako," Keitaro said quietly, "What Naru and I decide is our business. Not yours."

"The hell it is!" Kitsune snapped. "You're _both_ our friends. Now we have to pick sides? You became one family. Now you're going to tear it apart? And you say it's none of our business? We might have no say in the decision, but it sure is our business. If you want us to support you, you better tell us what the hell is going on!"

Keitaro and Naru exchanged a glance, each one hoping the other would answer. Finally, Naru gave a cough.

"Keitaro and I have been arguing for several months now," she said flatly. "Apparently he finds it a relief when he goes away on his digs now. In fact, he hasn't been home in a month."

Keitaro took over. "The last time we had a civil conversation, we began to think it would be better if we parted ways instead of going on fighting every damn day."

"Who agreed?"

"I didn't hear you object!"

They glared at each other.

Dead silence. The girls all wished they were elsewhere, wished they had never heard this. Arguing in public—especially screaming arguments—was a taboo in Japan. At the same time, they wished they could find the right word to unlock their hearts while they were still open to talking.

_Shinobu, please, don't start crying now_… Motoko thought. _Don't kill the chance._

Shinobu, as if sensing what Motoko was thinking, swallowed hard and wiped her eyes. _I won't! _her eyes seemed to say.

Unfortunately, Naru made a gagging sound. "Oh no!" she moaned. She ran for the bathroom. "Excuse me! I think I caught something on the plane!"

Keitaro looked alarmed. "Naru?" He began to pursue.

She slammed the door. Sounds of being violently ill followed by running water. The door opened again , and Naru stumbled out, looking drained. "Please… just let me be…" she said, gasping faintly. Without waiting for a response, she headed for the stairs.

The others looked to Mutsumi, the resident medical expert, hoping for a diagnosis.

"Ara. It's nothing contagious. But perhaps… hmm, I wonder…" Mutsumi rubbed her chin, and walked after her friend, without another word.

Of course any chance for further dialogue was lost. Su had to run to catch her train for work. Keitaro, sighing, excused himself by saying he needed to visit his parents and make arrangements for looking after his grandmother.

With no other option, Kitsune reconvened the Emergency Meeting Committee in the Hinata House attic with Ema collared to fill in for the missing Su.

"Well, that was worse than expected." Kitsune declared, setting the course of the meeting. "Naru punching Keitaro for a misstep is nothing new, but his reaction was. The way they were looking at each other… wow"

Sara nodded. "I've seen Naru mad lots of times, but the dork's usually just apologetic. This time he seemed really pissed off."

Shinobu chimed in. "They were supposed to have settled all this before he proposed to her, remember Senpai's senior year? And now for them to say they are living apart! Does that mean they're considering a divorce! That means they are both serious!" She swallowed. "But they were the promise couple. They went to Todai together. They reconciled over their past hurts! Why is the legend failing?"

Ema held up her hand. "Umm, Todai was only established a little over 125 years ago. Is that really enough time to establish a legend? You guys told me that people only succeed if they don't give up."

It was a good point, but the others ignored it.

Kitsune turned to Motoko. "You're the legal expert. How easy is it to stop them from getting a divorce?"

Motoko, put on the spot, looked thoughtful as she tried to recall her studies. "How easy divorce is depends on the circumstances. If they are both willing and if divorce counselors worked out alimony and property issues, then they could go down to the local government offices today, submit the paperwork and they would be instantly considered to be divorced. The law's uneven though. Keitaro could theoretically pick one of us and remarry the same day. Naru would have to wait six months before she could remarry…"

_Pick one of us_… the phrase stuck in her mind for some reason.

"How the hell is that fair?" Sara broke in.

"It is supposed to establish who the father is if the woman turns out to be pregnant. The Law has been challenged as being unconstitutional. I have no idea if the challenge will succeed. Anyway, that is off topic. Divorce only drags out if one of them does not want a divorce. That's what you see in dramas and manga where one party says, '_I will never go along with it!_' Then they would need grounds for a divorce."

"What kind of grounds?" Ema asked.

"Myuuh," Tama-chan agreed, a small pendant around his neck swaying as he flitted around.

Motoko shrank back away from Tama (_Dammit Shippu!_) as she tried to remember her studies. "Infidelity, desertion, mental illness, missing and presumed dead, and a nebulous 'grave reason which makes marriage impossible.'" She ticked them off on her fingers.

Shinobu looked puzzled. "None of those apply here though, right?"

Motoko sighed. "They might. An unethical lawyer could hire a private investigator to follow Keitaro for a day. How many of his falls on top of us would make him look like an adulterer? Keep in mind that grounds only matter if the divorce is contested. If they are determined and agreed, there is really nothing to stop them."

Kitsune nodded, not liking where this was going. "So if they came here intending to file the forms…"

"Right, they could do it any time and that would be it."

"Poor Senpai," Shinobu whispered, always faithful to Keitaro.

A knock came from the attic access. Kitsune opened it and saw Mutsumi standing there. "Ara, Kitsune. It's time to open the teahouse."

"Damn, I forgot! I'm coming." She turned to the others. "We need to try to talk to them, try to stop them. Maybe being isolated on Pararakelse made them think they had no options."

The meeting adjourned, with the girls heading out to their tasks.

Shinobu remained seated. _But if they split up, Senpai would be… free? _she thought, not remembering she had almost an identical thought the first time they held an emergency meeting after Naru and Senpai failed the Todai exams together.

"Shinobu, we're going!" Sara yelled.

Shinobu jumped. "Coming!" she said, blushing.

Kanako, from her room, pondered the exchange she had just heard over the listening device she had placed on Tama-chan. She scowled_. I knew divorce was easy, but I didn't realize it could happen instantly! _She still carried a torch for her adoptive brother, but had grudgingly accepted that she would never be more than a little sister in his eyes.

Besides, Grandma Hina had been very firm this morning before Kanako departed for Hinata House and made clear over breakfast what her task was.

"_It's my dying wish that my grandson and his wife stay together!" she said, vigorously attacking a plate of food._

"_But the doctors said you'll be fine, grandma! You're not dying."_

_Grandma Hina coughed loudly and her hand came away from her mouth red. "Please…" she wheezed._

"_Grandma!" Kanako said, horrified._

_The nurse came over and patted Grandma Hina on the back. "Please, obasan, try not to talk with your mouth full. Chew your tomatoes before swallowing so you don't choke."_

Kanako sweatdropped. She had no real affection for Naru, but she loved her oniichan and grandmother. So she had a task to do, despite her personal feelings. She had to root out the threats before they happened.

Though it was the summer break, Shinobu still tried to keep up with her studies. So she sat in the tearoom, keeping an eye on things with a set of dictionaries and English books, while Kitsune worked in the back. While it wasn't as glamorous as Motoko's law program, Mutsumi's medicine, Su's engineering… or Senpai's archaeology, she was determined to plug away at her Interdisciplinary Cultural Studies degree.

It was a bit dreary going right now. Studying the popular culture, she had special ordered the recent American bestseller for a report. She smiled, remembering how bad her English used to be when she tried introducing herself to Nyamo. And Nyamo had started by mispronouncing her name… which Su had immediately and annoyingly started mimicking.

Nyamo…. Things had changed. In her last letter, Nyamo mentioned hoping her boyfriend would propose to her soon. Shinobu sighed. _No prospects like that for me yet. _There had been interested young men, a few dates, but it never seemed to work out. None of them seemed to be quite right.

_Well, back to work_. With the ludicrous concepts of albino monks and unlikely centuries long conspiracies (_Why did they have to go halfway around the world to find out it was fifteen feet away from the original murder?_), she supposed she wasn't likely to pick up much information… unless… _Maybe I can write a paper on the current mistrust of traditional institutions in the West?_ She began scribbling notes.

The door slid open and Keitaro walked in, Kuro rubbing against his ankles. Shinobu jumped to her feet, scattering her books and papers across the floor. "AUUUUU…" she sighed.

Keitaro hurried over and began helping her gather things up.

"Well, Shinobu-chan, I guess we never got much of a chance to talk last night. How are things going?"

Shinobu was a bit taken aback. He and Naru had shocked them this morning, but now he was talking like nothing had happened. "Senpai? Are you feeling all right? With everything going on in your life I mean…" _Maybe I shouldn't have brought that up._

Keitaro gave a sad smile. "Ever faithful Shinobu, looking out for me. Yes, things are a mess between us. I guess we let you down. Everyone thought we'd have a 'happily ever after,' but instead we're just another statistic of failing marriages in Japan. I want to do right by her in the settlement, but once it's finally over, I find myself wondering whether I'll ever have a place I fit in again. I mean after promising to love and cherish Naru, can any of you ever forgive me?"

Shinobu shook her head. "Senpai, please, you need to keep going and not give up. Remember? That's what you taught me when I was a middle schooler."

"Was that before a pair of your panties got stuck to my hand?"

Shinobu, alarmed, forced a laugh. _Senpai! This isn't like you to be so sad! I have to cheer you up!_ "I forgot all about that." (She hadn't).

"I remember it. I find myself wondering where you and I might have wound up if I hadn't humiliated you."

"Senpai, please… don't put yourself down like that. You matter a great deal to me!"

Keitaro laughed warmly. "Faithful Shinobu, always cheering me on." He grew somber again. "I know you and Naru are friends, but if… no, _when_ this happens, will we still be able to stay… friends?"

Shinobu was shocked. "Yes! Senpai, I'll always stand with you!" she said, letting her heart lead while her head struggled to catch up. _I will!_ She told herself. _I will always help you! _"So please, Senpai! Don't talk like that! I don't know what happened between you, but I know you always try to do the right thing! If there's a problem, I know you tried to do everything you could! I'll stand by you always!"

Keitaro raised an eyebrow. "You'd side with me? Naru was your friend before I ever came here. Why would you want to side with a with a failure and a pervert?"

_He's really despairing_, Shinobu thought. "Senpai! Snap out of it! You worked hard to get to where you are. I-if Naru can't see it, then that's her own fault, not yours!"

Keitaro gave her an odd look. "Shinobu-chan, do you know what you are?"

"What?"

"A home wrecker!" Keitaro hissed—in Kanako's voice. 'Senpai's' hand came up and pulled the mask away, revealing the angry young woman. "You don't even know what is going on between the two of them or who's guilty of what! How are you supposed to help them stay together if you're already taking sides? What's the matter with you?"

Shinobu snapped. "What's the matter with me?! What's the hell's the matter with you? I thought I was comforting a friend who was needing help! You're the one who came up with pretending to be Senpai!"

Kanako rolled her eyes. "'Comforting a friend…' Isn't Naru your friend too? Do you seriously think the 'comfort' you were willing to offer him would make Naru happy? Or were you just thinking about Onisan… or more likely yourself and Onisan?"

Shinobu stormed away, making an American gesture that hadn't been taught in her Interdisciplinary Cultural Studies degree lectures. She was trembling with rage over being tricked, and Kanako's words did hit close to home. _If it had been Senpai, would I have_…? She hesitated. She knew it would hurt Naru… Naru was her friend and she never wanted to hurt or betray her. She would try to help them both.

_But I _will _support Senpai. Even if they do get a divorce, I'll stand by him!_

Motoko stood on the roof, practicing her sword strokes. 2995… 2996… 2997… Sometimes it seemed futile. Her family school was declared a national landmark and whether anyone from the Aoyama clan would take over again was in question. But she was still a warrior and even if she never took over the school, her practice provided needed discipline.

2998… 2999…

There was a cough behind her. Motoko turned to see Naru standing quietly, wearing a summer dress, a wide brimmed hat and her thick glasses. Kuro was rubbing around her ankles.

"Naru-san," Motoko said, sheathing her sword. "Are you feeling better?"

Naru seemed distracted. "Hmm? Oh yes, I guess so. All things considered, I mean."

That was a bit troublesome. Naru had always been a sort of leader for the Hinata girls. She had been the responsible and assertive one. But now, she seemed subdued, distant. "I am sorry you are going through this misfortune…." Motoko hesitated. "Is there anything I can do?" She didn't know what to do if Naru said yes, but she felt obligated to ask.

Naru gave a sad smile. "Anything? What I'm thinking might seem too much."

"Of course not." Motoko replied. "We were housemates. We are friends. I do not want you to be alone in this."

Naru hesitated. "Well, it's unusual. As you know, Keitaro and I are heading for a divorce. I guess it really wasn't meant to be. But I don't hate him. I don't want him to be unhappy, and I don't you all to feel like you have to pick sides. So, when I am no longer a part of his life, I hope you'll still be a friend to him. He's so impulsive, so distractible, he needs someone strong to be at his side to keep him focused."

Naru was right. _This sounds unusual… downright bizarre in fact._ "I- I am not sure if I understand what you mean here, Naru."

"Do I have to spell it out?" She held up a piece of paper. Motoko recognized her own hand and cringed. "Ms. Bluepeak… I guess if I encountered this a year ago, I would probably have slapped you no matter how much better you are than me in martial arts. But now…" Naru's words came out in a rush. "Are you serious? Would you take care of him for me when our marriage is over?"

Motoko blushed furiously. That had sometimes been in her fantasies when she was feeling weak and lonely late at night. But she never encouraged it, and she felt ashamed for even thinking it. But now Naru—who she vowed never to hurt—was offering her what she never dared to hope for. It felt like one of her romance novels in terms of the impossible made possible.

"Naru-san! Think about what you are saying! Are you sure you are not just depressed or feeling ill? Besides, how can you just pass him on like that? How do you know he would even agree with it?" _Urk! Why did I say that? It makes me sound like I am just waiting to snatch him up!_

"Well, we haven't discussed it, Motoko." Naru rubbed her temples. "But of all the girls, you seem to be the one who can take care of him. You're strong. Not just physically, but in spirit. He needs that, especially now. Who else can provide that? Shinobu is sweet, but I don't think she's strong enough. Kitsune is too irresponsible. Su… can you really picture her at Keitaro's side?"

Motoko winced at the last one. "Naru-san… You're asking me to consider something that I shouldn't even think about until—I mean unless—the marriage is over. I can't just decide like that! You need to give me time!"

Suddenly she felt the faint ki aura. Looking up, she saw Naru's eyes glowing. Motoko pulled back as her friend suddenly launched a jujutsu punch at her. But Naru only knew a smattering of Jeet Kune Do and had no ki training. What was this about? She parried as she figured it out. "Dammit Kanako!"

"You just can't wait to chase after my oniichan, can you?" Kanako hissed, tearing off her mask. "You and your perverse fantasies disguised as your novels!"

Motoko drew her blade. "Don'tcha give me that!" she snapped, falling back into her Kansai dialect. "I thought you were Naru, and that she was wanted my help!"

Kanako threw another punch. "And if you really wanted to help them, if you really were honorable, you would have told Naru you would not consider it before a divorce was final, all the while trying to encourage her to keep trying!"

The accusation outraged Motoko. Partly because she felt tricked and partly because Kanako was right. That _would_ have been the honorable thing to say. But overwhelmed with embarrassment, she could only blurt out, "You're certifiable, Kanako!"

"It was a test! If you were a trustworthy friend looking out for them, you'd never have considered it. But you probably can't wait to be the first one to stake a claim!" She launched another attack. Motoko turned it aside and threw Kanako, depositing her on her rear.

"You're certifiable!" Motoko repeated as she stormed off.

With the public baths closing at 4pm, the business at the tearoom tapered off. Mutsumi excused herself to make a phone call. Kitsune was in the middle of cleaning the tables when the shoji slid open. Naru peered in apprehensively, followed by Tama. Seeing only Kitsune, she relaxed slightly and entered.

"Err…" Naru began, apprehensively, wondering how to reach out to her friend.

Kitsune made it easier by reaching out to embrace Naru. "Naru-chan, I'm so sorry you're going through this…"

Naru clung to Kitsune and began to sob. Kitsune helped her to a bench and they sat down. _Okay, just support her. Don't press her. Right now she needs a friend, not an interrogation. _"Naru, I just want you to know that, whatever happens, we're still friends," she said, hoping it was reassuring. "You just take all the time you need here…"

After several minutes (Kitsune had no intention of checking her watch while her friend was in need), Naru's sobs subsided, and she slowly raised her head. "Thank you for always being there for me Kitsune-chan…" she whispered.

"I always will. I may not always understand, or agree, but you always have my ear and shoulder if you need it. Do you want some tea? Mutsumi made a pot of ginger tea before she left. Said you might need it."

"Some ginger tea would be nice actually. I'm having trouble keeping much down."

Kitsune got up and got Naru a cup of tea before joining her again. "So…" she said, trying to encourage her to open off.

"_Itadakimasu_." She took a sip. "I guess we—Keitaro and I—really messed things up. And to make it worse, we gave you guys no warnings. It must have shocked you."

Kitsune nodded. "I hafta say I never saw this coming. None of your letters or phone calls ever let on you were having problems to begin with. So to hear you're considering divorce… it's hard to wrap my head around it all." She sighed. "I guess I'm in denial. I want to grab both of you and make you work it out, but that would probably do more harm than good."

Naru hugged her. "I'm sorry. You have a right to know the story. It's like this—"

The shoji slammed open and Motoko and Shinobu burst in. Motoko was brandishing her sword, while Shinobu was carrying a heavy frying pan.

"We are not letting you get away with this again!" Shinobu snarled.

"Have you no shame, pulling the same stunt over and over?" Motoko added, angrily.

"Huh?" Naru and Kitsune said simultaneously.

Motoko stormed over and grabbed Naru's ear. "Don't fall for it Kitsune! See, This is not Naru! She is wearing a mask! Errr…"

"OWWW! What the hell, Motoko!" Naru yelped.

"She must have glued the mask on!" Shinobu chimed in. She began pulling on the hair."

"KYAAA!" Naru desperately broke free and began to run for the door.

"Get her!" Motoko yelled, running after Naru, Shinobu at her heels.

"Dammit," Kitsune sighed, putting her palm over her face. She took off in pursuit of the vengeful duo. "Stop this, you two!"

Naru fled across the courtyard, wondering why her friends were attacking her but wanting more to get to safety before finding out.

Get back here, Kanako!" Motoko yelled.

"I'm over here," Kanako said, sitting at an outdoor table and sipping a cup of tea.

Startled, Motoko stopped in her tracks. Shinobu collided with her, followed by Kitsune. They wound up in a heap.

Scowling, Naru walked over. "Dammit, what the hell is wrong with you two?" she said cracking her knuckles.

Kitsune stood next to Naru. "I wanna know that too. Naru and I finally had a chance to talk and you two nitwits ruined it."

Motoko and Shinobu got to their feet, embarrassed. "Kanako was up to her old tricks again," Motoko said. When we saw Naru with you, Kitsune, we thought it was Kanako in disguise, trying to fool you too."

"Fool her about what?" Naru said, her patience fading quickly.

Shinobu thought it sounded rather ominous when directed at someone other than Keitaro. "Umm… she disguised herself as Senpai for me and you for Motoko. And she asked… umm… questions?" _Please don't ask what kind… please don't ask what kind… _

"What kind of questions?"

_Auuuu! _"Well, about if we would…"

Motoko broke in. "She asked me leading questions about whether I would, well, help out if your marriage should…"

"Should _what_?" Naru asked, vein throbbing. Her feet were aching and she wanted to sit down. And pee. _Damn, whatever I caught is annoying!_

"It was a sting operation," Kanako said coldly, setting down her cup. "I thought oniichan—and you, I guess—should know who your real friends are and who the home wreckers are."

"Home wreckers? Will somebody _please_ start talking sense around here?"

Shinobu shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, unable to look at Naru. Motoko looked uncomfortable, but spoke up. "I would like to point out that we only answered as we did because we thought it was you and K— Urashima-san making these requests. She preyed on our desire to help you. It was not in our minds before then."

Kanako held up a sheet of paper and fake coughed, "Bluepeak!"

"Urk!" was all Motoko could say, recognizing it as part of the draft of her novel.

"Myuuh!" Tama-chan agreed.

"Bluepeak?" Naru sighed. "Will somebody just tell me what the hell you're talking about?"

"Is something wrong?" Keitaro walked up the steps. He and Naru made eye contact briefly, then turned away from each other uncomfortably. "Umm, what's going on around here?"

"That's what I've been trying to find out since they attacked me!" Naru replied wearily. "I just get more confused when they explain!"

Keitaro looked at the others with confusion. "Why would you attack Naru?"

"We thought she was Kanako!" Shinobu replied, defensively.

"I can understand that, I guess," Keitaro said, rubbing the back of his head as Kanako hit him. "What did she do?"

Shinobu, Motoko, and Kanako simultaneously burst out with their version of the story and arguing over the others' version.

Sighing, Keitaro raised his hand to get their attention. "Okay, I now understand what Naru meant by getting more confused by the explanation. But what really confuses me is your fighting. It really surprises me to see you resort to violent action. We don't do that!"

"Hiyas Keitaros!" Keitaro was knocked to the ground by a flying Su, who tackled him from behind.

"Anybody not see that coming?" Kitsune asked, rolling her eyes.

Next Chapter: _Opening Salvoes _

Author Notes:

"I have no idea if the challenge will succeed." The law was eventually ruled unconstitutional, years after the story takes place.

"Albino Monks." The _DaVinci Code _was the bestseller novel in America the year this story takes place


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: _Opening Salvoes_

Once more, the residents of Hinata House gathered, this time with Seta and Haruka, surrounding Keitaro and Naru. The girls' expressions ranged from curiosity (Su) to shame (Shinobu) to wrath (Kanako) to deep concern (Kitsune and Haruka). It was Haruka who broke the silence.

"Instead of going through the usual property destroying misunderstandings you usually have, why don't we give Keitaro and Naru a chance to tell their sides without interruption and _without_ violence?" Her scowl said it was not a request.

"Thank you Oba-san," Keitaro said.

"Don't call me that!" Haruka snapped, driving her elbow into his head. The others sweatdropped. "Now talk! What the hell happened out there?"

Keitaro sighed. "Where do I even begin? Things were fine for a few months. We moved back to Pararakelse. I led archaeological digs. She started teaching in one of the middle schools near our house. I was happy. I thought she was too. Then, without warning, she starts acting jealous and mistrustful towards me. I feel like I've been tried in absentia and found guilty for something, but I can't figure out what. It's gotten to the point where I feel unwelcome in my own house and the only peace I can get is in the desert. At least there, I don't have to worry about something setting her off."

Naru whirled and glared at him. "That's how it looks to you? You think I just turned on the 'bitch switch' and decided to pick a fight with you? You never even tried to find out why what you did hurt me. It felt like you didn't give a damn that this was bothering me. You told me I was worried about nothing! But what you were doing really did hurt me, Keitaro. Then whenever I thought we could talk without fighting, you were packing for another expedition and I wouldn't hear from you for days, sometimes weeks!"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't forget, Yesterday I had to scramble and hire a taxi just to catch up with you before you reached the desert to tell you about Grandma Hina. Otherwise you might still be out there!"

_This is bad,_ Kitsune thought. _They're both convinced they're innocent and the fault is on the other side 100%. I hope nobody rushes to judgment here_.

Shinobu, Kanako, and Motoko were glaring at Naru.

_Shit!_ Kitsune facepalmed.

_Poor Senpai_… Shinobu thought. _He shouldn't have to go through that anymore._ She remembered their past fighting. Sometimes Naru did have a temper. But over the years they had grown closer and closer, to the point that she only hit him when he stumbled in on one of them in a state of undress.

Motoko looked at Naru coldly. _It is dishonorable to treat one's husband that way_. Then she remembered that she had been rough on him once upon a time. She felt a little guilty over it. _But I wouldn't treat him like that now… probably_…

_I didn't help you for this! _Kanako thought_. If Grandma hadn't told me to help your marriage, I'd be helping all right… helping you right out the door_!

"I never tried?!" Keitaro snapped. "I felt like I was getting the silent treatment when I reached out to you!"

"Since when is, 'Is it that time of the month again?' reaching out? I felt like you treated my problems like I was irrational."

"Oh for… I was joking when said that!"

The women glared at Keitaro. While some might have had sympathy for Keitaro, that topic wasn't one where any of them would welcome a man's joke.

"Joking instead of hearing me! How do you think I felt? That was important to me, but I felt like you were so focused on your damn digs that my concerns were nothing to you! You just laughed it off!"

"So… What I do isn't good enough for you anymore? You knew I was going to be an archeologist long before we got married!"

"GYAAA! I never said it wasn't good enough! This is about you ignoring my being worried about you spending too much time with that 'helpless' researcher at the university!"

"Why do you keep bringing up Makie? Naru… I've told you this before, but you truly are the most important person in my life. I don't know why you would think otherwise. When haven't I given you my all or treated you as the center of my life?"

"Maybe because every damn time she asked you for help, you dropped everything we had planned! Or maybe because, every damn time you said there was nothing to worry about, you turned around and called her 'Makie' instead of 'Saito-san!'"

"I didn't know what else to do... Makie- Saito-san said no one else was there to help move her boxes and we couldn't just leave them there. Not in the harbor district...I really didn't think it would take so long...And it's not like I didn't hurry. What was I supposed to do?"

"Well, you could start with telling Saito-san that she could try looking for help more than 5 minutes before you were going to leave for home. Or you could tell her she seems to be missing two inches of fabric from the hemline of those mini-skirts she wears! Maybe if she wasn't dressed to attract men all the time, she could move her own damn crap. Are her arms made out of noodles?"

"I can't just tell a colleague to take a hike when they're in a bind, Naru!"

"Yes you can!" Naru growled. "Especially when that colleague doesn't just want to be a colleague!"

"Naru! Come on! That's ridiculous! Makie, I mean Saito-san isn't trying to hit on me!"

"She's not? You could have fooled me! Maybe you should ask why I she's suddenly wearing your favorite color of lipstick, Keitaro. Or your favorite color of stockings! I know because I wear them for that very reason! Did you tell her?! Is that why? Does she wear your favorite lingerie too?! Do you really expect me to believe you're unaware of this?"

Shinobu looked to the woman with the most experience with guys. "Is that even possible?" she whispered to Kitsune.

Kitsune nodded. "Believe it or not, yes. Guys are dense and this is Kei we're talking about here."

Shinobu sighed, remembering that Senpai had been clueless for years about her adolescent crush on him. "I guess I can see that happening," she conceded.

Naru was continuing to vent. "Keep on helping her and you're gonna wind up helping her right into her bed with you! That's what she wants! Even if you're clueless about her intentions, you probably still like her fawning all over you! Don't tell me you never look her way! Especially not after you-"

Motoko leapt from her chair. "Naru-san," she said coldly, "You are making serious attacks on Keitaro-san's honor. You musn't do such a thing. Not as his wife. He is an honorable man and you have an obligation to-"

Naru glared. "You don't know what he even did! You...you all think I'm some sort of raving jealous shrew, huh? Well, you know, it IS pretty damned annoying that Mr. Helpful over there thinks he has to drop everything, ESPECIALLY me, to lend a hand to anyone who so much as glances pleadingly in his general direction! And women are the worst, believe me. It's like he's made of jello when it's a woman! And now that he's gotten tired of me and—ah what's the use. It doesn't matter what he did. You'll still take his side!"

"NARU! You WILL stop assaulting Keitaro-san's honor! NOW!"

"Or what? You'll start swinging with your sword?"

Motoko looked down, and saw she was indeed clenching the hilt. She glared at Naru menacingly and, letting go, tightened her fists. But she did nothing. Naru's crack stung, reminding her of the early days, when she assumed the worst and attacked Keitaro without warning.

"Enough, Naru!" Keitaro snapped, slamming his tea cup down so hard, the ceramic tray cracked. He got up and moved for the door. "You're determined to make me the villain and won't ever consider you got it all wrong!" Turning to the rest of the girls, he bowed slightly. "I'm sorry you had to witness this, but you get a sense of what I had to go through Every. Damn. Day!" He stormed out of the room.

Naru slumped in her chair. Then, giving a sigh, she rose and moved towards the exit, wiping her eyes.

"Senpai…" Shinobu whispered, sympathetically.

"Seta…" Haruka said, pointing to the door.

"On it." Seta replied, following Keitaro.

Haruka turned to Naru. "Now, Let's talk."

Naru turned away. "I'm not up for it right now," she mumbled sullenly. She slid open the screen and prepared to head to her room.

"Let me rephrase that. LET'S TALK." Gripping Naru tightly by the shoulder, she pushed the protesting younger woman out of the room towards the hot springs.

Kanako turned to Shinobu, Motoko and Kitsune. Her voice was an ominous monotone. "Let's get some things straight here. You're the ones who were always ready to scoop Oniichan up. I'm not going to let it happen."

_What about you_? the others thought.

"It's time for me to step up and set some rules!" She turned to Shinobu. "You! I shall be providing you with detailed menus for Oniichan's meals. I trust you to cook them with appropriate care. And I will taste the food before he does so that I know it is to his liking. But you will not use your little tricks like giving him the extra meat to win his favor!"

She pointed her finger at Motoko. "And you. Your school teaches you to protect the innocent, correct? Then I can rely on the fact that you will make sure nothing happens that harms Oniisama. I also expect you to practice the honor associated with the school. That means you will not use your position to exploit his feelings and violate his wedding vows!"

Then she glared at Kitsune. "As for you, one cleavage flash, one inappropriate advance and I will personally smash every damn bottle of sake you own!"

She folded her arms and waited for them to capitulate. Instead, she faced a united front of angry women.

Motoko broke the silence. "I think you overestimate your influence here. It was one thing when Keitaro was in America and you seemed to have the power to throw us out. But he is here now, and he makes the calls. Moreover, he puts Shinobu in charge of the inn in his absence, not you. Do not make these threats against us again. If you were not an Urashima, I would throw you bodily from this house. But even though you are, you are treading on thin ice."

She stepped closer, ki emanating from her. "Also remember, we are on to your tricks and disguises. We will be on our guard if you try to deceive us again."

Kanako glared malevolently. "And I'm on to yours. I promised Grandma to help Oniichan, and I will. By Whatever. Means. Necessary!" She pushed through the trio and walked to the residence.

Seta caught up to Keitaro near the bottom of the stairs leading to the road.

Keitaro looked up. "Seta-san, I'm sorry for that commotion. We shouldn't have aired our dirty laundry in public. I shouldn't have responded to her provocation."

Seta was alarmed to see his friend and kohai. The anger was gone, but it was replaced by a look of bitter despair. He's given up hope, that's bad. He tried to keep it lighter. "Hey, Part-timer… Sometimes a man needs to get away from family and be with other men." He checked his watch. Close enough. "Let's get a drink."

They found an Oden stand down the road. With a flask of sake between them, they had a couple of cups in silence. Seta decided to take the initiative.

"If I'm out of line, let me know. But you two did ask Haruka and me to be your model couple at your wedding. So tell me, how did things change so drastically in only a year?"

Keitaro wanted to tell him he was out of line, to block the pain of answering, but Seta was an old friend. So he raised his head. "Well, I'll try to answer without blowing up like I did before. When we got back from our honeymoon, we agreed to go to Pararakelse together. I did digs. Naru started teaching. I thought we were doing well together. Then, out of the blue, she started acting hurt and resentful. University of Tokyo had sent over a new member for the Joint Research Institute who just needed help getting settled."

"That would be the Saito-san that Naru was upset about?"

"Yeah, Makie Saito. She shipped a lot of stuff over here. She couldn't just leave it in a warehouse on the docks. So what could I do but help her?"

"Well, I wasn't there, so I don't know what you could or should have done. But I do know this. A woman might begrudgingly accept having to break special plans in an emergency. But it keeps happening, she might start wondering if it really is an emergency and why plans aren't being made to prevent future emergencies. If you don't have an answer, she might draw her own conclusions."

"So she can just make wild accusations and I can't do anything but do whatever she says? No matter how irrational she is? No matter how wrong I think she is?"

Seta shook his head. "Not what I said. Okay. I'm not going to solve your problems for you. That would probably just annoy you. I'll just talk about Haruka and myself. We had troubles in our first years of marriage. Some of them were my fault, some were her fault, and some were a problem with miscommunication. I found that with my problems, I needed to push myself to change. With her problems, I needed to avoid looking like I was attacking her, and with communication problems, we had to learn to listen to what the other meant, not what we thought the other meant."

"Are you saying I screwed up again? Not surprising."

"I wasn't on Pararakelse.," Seta said patiently. "I don't know where the problem is. I'm just saying what I had to do. For example, I had to say I was worried that Haruka's smoking and drinking was setting a bad example for Sara. She was hurt, I might have botched how I handled it. But we agreed to talk with the understanding that when one of us got angry, we'd stop, step back, and try again.

"On the other hand, even though Haruka was supportive of my projects, she sometimes had to come to me when I was planning for a major project and say, 'please don't forget about Sara and me.' I felt attacked at first, but then I realized I was gone an awful lot. Her plea made me wonder if I lost sight of the importance of things outside of archaeology."

Keitaro nodded. "Is that why you left Molmol for Japan?"

"Partly that and partly because Sara was getting close to high school age. Haruka and I discussed it and we thought it would be better for her to prepare for college if we were here."

"But she doesn't want to go to college."

Seta sighed. He downed the contents of his cup and signaled the vendor for a new flask. "She's going to drive me crazy between not wanting to go to college and the teenage rebellion," he growled.

"How do you deal with that? If it's not personal that is."

"I don't mind. We've argued about it, but I haven't laid down the law yet. Maybe I should. Maybe not doing so makes me the worst father ever. But I'm trying to avoid the extremes. I don't want to be so lax that she thinks I don't care, and I don't want to be so strict that she decides to defy me by dropping out of school or start sleeping with some punk." Seta noticed that he was gripping the flask so tight his knuckles were white. Setting it down, he muttered, "teenage daughters will be the death of me."

He sighed. "Look, Part-timer. Every woman's different. I can't tell you a magic solution. What works for Haruka might not work for Naru. All I can say is try to find where you two can talk to each other instead of at each other."

"Sounds hard. I don't know if I could manage it. That's probably why I wrecked everything here…" Keitaro slumped down again, morosely. "I probably should have just went along with her…."

"Keitaro, self pity isn't going to help you. Sometimes, we're in the wrong and we need to admit it. Other times we might be right. But in that case, we need to avoid making it an issue of control or power in being right. I have no idea which is your case. But always try to do right, and stay focused."

"Seems like the only thing I can do right is turn over a rock and find an artifact." He kicked a rock. Under it, he saw the outline of an urn.

"Wow, that looks like a find!" Seta exclaimed. He knelt down next to Keitaro and began brushing dirt away. "I think I have some shovels in the Kei car."

Naru sat on the edge of the hot springs, with a towel wrapped around her, listlessly dangling her feet in the water. Haruka would have preferred to soak, but keeping close contact took priority. So she set a flask of sake between them and filled two cups. She quaffed hers, while Naru simply held hers. Haruka noticed that while she was as tanned as Keitaro, she looked tired and haggard. _Whatever she caught is really wearing her down,_ she thought. _Better not overexert her_…

"So spill," Haruka said. "The two of you have fought a lot over the years, but I haven't seen you this mad at him since the day at the beach where you thought he pushed you down to do perverted things. How did you get to this point?"

"He doesn't give a damn about what's important to me!" Naru hadn't intended to sound so harsh, but it was how she felt.

"I think you just described how women see men in general." Haruka rolled her eyes. "You want to try being more specific?"

Naru gave an annoyed huff. "It's easy for you to make fun of it. Seta didn't give you problems!"

Unfortunately for Naru, Haruka had just taken another sip of sake. The laugh sent it spewing in her direction. "Sorry," Haruka said, trying to stifle her snickering, handing her a washcloth. "Seta didn't give me problems?" She began laughing again until she noticed Naru's defensive glare. "Ahem. I think you have some misconceptions about our marriage. We did have arguments in the beginning, and sometimes we still do. I thought he was trying to force me into a fantasy image by having me quit smoking and drinking. We argued over that until he showed me that Sara thought it was 'cool.' So, I cut back a lot."

"I can't imagine him standing up to… er, arguing," she hastily amended as Haruka glared.

"Well he loves Sara like she was his flesh and blood. So he took a stand he might not have otherwise. And he caused Sara problems by constantly running off on digs. The girl is a trooper, but she missed him. She sees him as his father. So I finally said, please don't make us compete with your work."

"And he said okay and all was well, right?"

"No, he thought I was exaggerating and laughed it off."

Naru winced, remembering the violent ways Haruka responded to Seta's previous misjudgments. _How is he still alive?_

Haruka sighed, looking up at the evening sky. "Our problem was we assumed that what we thought we heard was what the other really meant. I assumed that his concern about my smoking and drinking was criticism. He assumed my concern about his absence was complaining. What we both had to do was stop assuming concerns were personal attacks or bullying."

Naru pondered that. Haruka's description did match some things, but it didn't seem to show a way out. "I guess I can see how this could fit our situation. But I feel like I'm being given an ultimatum. Either shut up on something that seriously bothers me, or end up constantly fighting until he files for divorce." She gave a sniffle. "Does that make me selfish? That I just don't give up and let him have his way?"

She looked up at the evening sky. "Also, he's been having trouble with the dig he's leading. He's taking on a lot of responsibility, but he's making mistakes and he's unhappy about it. I tried to push him to encourage him, but it seemed to make him defensive. I guess I handled it wrong."

Haruka pondered this. "Well, I'd say this. I don't know what you've tried or didn't try. But if I was going to to guess, I'd say that both of you should ask why you're not working together now. Whether it's his fault, your fault, nobody's fault, I don't know. But I think that's where you need to start."

"I know that!" Naru said defensively. "But I feel like instead of listening to me, he just tries to explain why I shouldn't worry. But it's hard not to worry when he drops everything to help that woman."

"Well, you know Keitaro has particularly bad luck with getting into situations which look bad. But some of the bad luck was of his own making too. I don't think he'd intend to be unfaithful to you though."

"I don't think he _intends_ to be unfaithful to me either. But I think that bitch is targeting him and he might find himself tricked into a situation where it's hard to say no before he realizes he's in danger. Especially now that he…"

"Now that he what?"

The door slid open and Mutsumi entered, carrying a tray. "Nacchan, I thought you might like some ginger tea." She set the tray down next to Naru, and took the untouched cup of sake from her. Sitting on a stool, she washed her body and rinsed herself off before entering the hot springs. She sighed as she relaxed. "Naru… about what we discussed. It's okay to enter the hot springs as long as you limit yourself to the warm pools below 40 degrees, or no more than ten minutes in the hot ones."

Cautiously, Naru eased herself into the water.

Haruka got up. "I'll go check on things with the men, and let you talk medicine together." She bumped into Kitsune at the door. After exchanging brief apologies, Kitsune made a beeline for Naru.

With a mischievous look, she slid into the hot spring next to her. "So… this might be a bit direct, but I gotta ask… do you, ya know, take _care_ of Kei at home?" She ignored Mutsumi trying to frantically wave her off.

Naru looked puzzled. "Of course I do. I never saw myself as domestic, but I somehow fit into it. I do his laundry, help him remember appointments—which he never fails to forget, pack him lunches—erm… I'm still not so good with appearances but he says likes the taste… I look after him when he's sick..."

Kitsune: leaned in close. "No no! Do you _take care_ of his needs?" she leered.

"I just said… what?"

Kitsune winked. "You know...Do you give him the prime rib at home so that he doesn't want to go out for a burger?"

Naru blinked. "Huh? Kitsune! I just told you I prepare his meals! Also, beef is damned expensive on that rock."

Kitsune rolled her eyes. "No, dammit! I'm asking if you have a lot of sex with him!"

Naru recoiled and blushed furiously. "W-Why would you ask that?! And...and why would I tell you?! Quit acting like a dirty old man!"

"C'mon, sugah. Intimacy is really important in a marriage. And it's part of keeping his interest so he's got his mind on you all of those lonely desert nights. So…?"

"Gah. Fine. Yes, There! Happy?!"

Kitsune grinned. "Yes, thank you. So… is he good?"

Mutsumi didn't think it possible Naru could blush more, but she somehow managed.

"Yes! He's fantastic! Now that's all I'm gonna tell you."

"What kind of stuff is he into?"

"Oh hell no! We are not discussing things like that!"

Kitsune laughed at the younger woman's embarrassment. _I forgot how much fun it is to tease her._ "Fine, fine. I guess the problem isn't in the bed. Hmm...I bet he's a traditional position type...

Naru sighed wistfully. "Actually, he likes me to be on—NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Exasperated, she climbed out of the spring.

"Okay! NOW I'm happy. Catch ya later, cowgirl!"

After Naru stormed off, Mutsumi bandaged Kitsune's head. "Ara, Kitsune-san, when are you going to learn?"

"It was totally worth it"

Seta and Keitaro continued excavating the spot. Dirt was piled up everywhere, drawing dirty looks from the Oden vendor. They had uncovered several urns, and were working on the edges of a large tablet.

"Of course, right now I don't feel so good about me," Keitaro said. "They put me in charge of a major dig because of my success, but I've only got a Bachelors degree. I feel like I'm in over my head."

Seta looked at their progress. "Becoming a leader of an archaeology dig with a Bachelors… that almost sounds like a plot in a manga where the author was too lazy to do the research on what is really involved."

Stretching, he continued. "Unfortunately, it happens a lot. In the West, they call it the Peter Principle. A person who is talented often gets promoted to a position they don't have the needed skills for. Then people think they're incompetent because they don't produce the same results they did before."

"'The Peter Principle,'" Keitaro repeated. "I wish I knew about that when I was asked to lead the dig. I might have been more cautious. But Naru was happy for my success. I didn't want to be a failure in her eyes, so I took the position… and became a failure… both with the dig and with Naru. What I don't get is how we could fulfill the promise to go to Todai together and wind up like this. It's not much of a legend, is it?"

Seta stopped digging. "Well, maybe that's not the best way to look at it."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, the promise is that two people who love each other and go to Todai together, they'll live happily ever after, right?"

"Yes…"

"Did you work at the happily ever after as hard as you worked to get into Todai? Or did you just assume that the latter came automatically? If it's the latter, that's a problem. Haruka and I went to Todai together… the one on Molmol. But we still had to work at our relationship. Building trust and intimacy don't happen by magic."

"You mean like those terrible movies about how the real treasure was the journey and growth? Those kind of endings piss everyone off."

Seta laughed. "I agree. It's almost as bad as the 'it's only a dream' endings. No, I don't know if there's anything to your legend or not. If there is, I think it's a case of being given an opportunity that you can either seize or squander. Think of it like a treasure map. We can follow it to the island, but if we never get off the boat and slog inland, we'll never find the treasure. If your promise is like that, I think going to Todai is like getting to the island. Important, but not the end of the journey."

Keitaro looked thoughtful. "I have to admit I never considered it in that way before."

Leaning on the shovel, the ground beneath it collapsed, exposing the tablet. Dusting it off, Keitaro looked it over. "I don't understand the script. Can you make anything out of it?"

Seta took it and began angling it to get the best view of the writing. He looked disappointed. It's not very interesting. All the tablet says is _Hastur, Hastur, H—_"

"AAAAHH!" Haruka, appearing out of nowhere, screamed in horror, grabbed a shovel from Keitaro and smashed the tablet to pieces, saving the planet.

Breathing heavily, she looked around. Half the sidewalk was dug up, with piles of dirt everywhere. An angry vendor pointed at Seta and Keitaro while talking to a pair of policemen. Excavated pots and urns lay strewn about.

"_This_ is what you two were up to when I sent you to talk with him?" She asked in disbelief.

"Based on what you tell me, and what I heard from a Keitaro, it sounds like they're close if they can stop taking what the other says as a personal attack and listen," Seta said as the two lay in bed that evening.

"Don't get too overconfident." Haruka warned. "I think it will take some work. They may have unresolved issues from the past. From a woman's perspective, she needed Keitaro to comfort her when she was at a low point, and he probably tried to fix her problems instead. So he probably needs to listen and she needs to stop jumping to conclusions." She paused to light a cigarette, then continued.

"But I think there is something more going on. Twice, Naru implied something else was going on. She sounded deeply unhappy but stopped short of saying what it was. Whatever it is, Naru thinks it proves her fears and I bet Keitaro doesn't realize it."

"Well, we agreed to be their model couple. Maybe we can take the two of them and help them listen to each other. Maybe they can step back from their ultimatums at least."

"Good plan. As long as something else doesn't go wrong."

Shinobu worked to clean up room 205 so Senpai wouldn't have to sleep on the couch in the living room. Since that was Kitsune's old room, she kept finding bottles in unexpected places. But it was finally done. Smiling, she walked back to the manager's room… 204. Senpai had obviously been through a lot, and Naru sounded pretty heartless. She'd do her best to look after him.

Next Chapter: _Escalations_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: _Escalations_

Motoko woke early as usual. Donning her gear and grabbing her sword, she headed for the stairs up to the roof. Keeping a disciplined routine was important if she wanted to excel with the sword, with academics, with… love. She shook her head as if to shake the unwelcome thought away. After yesterday, I need to focus!

Walking by room 304, she heard coughing behind the shoji screen. Motoko hesitated before moving on. She felt compassion for Naru's illness, but she was also offended by how Naru treated Keitaro the day before. _I would not treat Keitaro that way if I was married to him! _She shook her head again to shake out the flood of new unwelcome thoughts.

On the roof, she began practicing strikes. Usually this allowed her to clear her mind. Today, however, distracting thoughts kept coming…

…_pick one of us and remarry the same day…_

…_if he is willing, then maybe it might work out…_

…_Is that right… Ms. Bluepeak…_

…_Clearly, he needs my protection…_

…_if I was married to him…_

…_Why not me_…?

Wait, that last one wasn't a memory. She had lost count. Gritting her teeth, she started over. One. Two. Three…

There was a chime of bells and a flash of feathers. Something glinted in the early morning sun.

Motoko parried.

"Very good, Motoko-han! You're distracted but you still managed to defend yourself.

_Urk_! Motoko found herself backpedaling until she bumped into the railing. "A-Ane-ue? What are you doing here?" In the past, such a visit usually heralded a conflict and duel. _I didn't do anything wrong this time…did I_? She frantically tried to remember.

Her elder sister, Tsuruko, stood before her dressed in her hakama and uwagi; the purple feathered Hayate on her shoulder. She sheathed her sword and approached, giving her signature laugh. "Ohohoho. It's good to see you again, Motoko-han. My husband is on a trip, and my son is visiting our parents. So I thought it would be a fine time to visit before your studies picked up again."

Motoko forced herself to relax. She had always looked up to her older sister, with love, admiration and a little fear. So the fact that Tsuruko was not coming to take her home or might catch her in a lie was unusual.

Preparing morning meals were a team effort nowadays. Shinobu still did much of the cooking. But Kitsune and Mutsumi provided the tea. It was right on schedule when Mutsumi entered the kitchen. This time, she brought in two jars.

"Shinobu-chan, this is a special blend I would like you to use for Nacchan. It should help her with her condition." Mutsumi held up the smaller jar.

Taking it, Shinobu opened it and sniffed. "Ginger tea?"

"It helps with nausea." Mutsumi thought for a moment. "When you're preparing meals while they are here, it would be best to avoid giving her raw meats, raw eggs and things like that. It's better to give her more green vegetables, cooked fish, fruits, and milk unless a doctor tells her otherwise."

"Why? What's wrong with Naru?"

Mutsumi shook her head. "Nothing to worry about. But I'm just finishing my studies, and then have to do two years of residency, so I don't want to replace a doctor, and I don't want to cause a fuss if my diagnosis is wrong. If I'm right, these things will help. If I'm wrong, they won't hurt her."

Motoko changed into her regular clothes while her sister waited.

"You certainly grew into a beautiful woman." Tsuruko remarked. "Is there a boyfriend? A future proposal on the horizon?"

Motoko's first thought was Tsuruko was planning to have her take over the school again, despite the fact it had been turned into a cultural site. She wondered if she ought to invent a boyfriend to discourage that. Then reality set in. _What am I thinking? Every time I lied to her before, it turned into a disaster_. "I haven't had much luck in that area," she admitted. "I've dated a few men in college, but nothing seemed to work out."

Tsuruko nodded. "You have feelings for someone else? Perhaps you still carry a candle for Urashima-han? She held up a page from Motoko's romance novel and arched an eyebrow. "Are you writing filth again?"

Urk! "Not so loud Ane-ue!" She hissed, an icy ball of fear materializing in her gut. Naru was down the hall! "If someone should hear…" She could endure teasing comments from Shinobu and Su because they were discreet. But observations from her older sister could become unpleasant quickly.

Tsuruko frowned. "You seem more concerned with whether someone should hear of your desire than whether your desire is honorable. What you want seems dishonorable. I thought Naru Urashima was your friend."

Motoko hung her head in shame. "I know Ane-ue. For the longest time, I have avoided—"

Tsuruko held up another sheet from Motoko's desk, reading it aloud. "_Heart pounding rapidly, Ms. Bluepeak moaned as the manager slipped his probing tongue inside her…._" She tore it in half and folded her arms, glaring disapprovingly.

"The next word was '_Mouth_', dammit!" Motoko protested. She sighed, realizing how it looked. "Well, _mostly_ avoided thinking about it. But when they came back, my thoughts became troubled. I began to think that if they did divorce then 'Why not me?' I know it's shameful."

Tsuruko looked at Motoko. The fact was Urashima-han had aided her sister twice when he had nothing to gain from it. It showed a man of honorable character. It was also a fact that she had ridden Motoko mercilessly over the years to push her to excel. She was certainly due her happiness. And given that the government had turned the dojo into a national heritage sight and it might take years to regain possession, it would be good to show the government there were multiple heirs to take over the dojo in the next generation. Of course Motoko didn't need to know all those reasons. She disliked the idea of her younger sister pursuing a married man, but if divorce was certain…

"You are right that you cannot pursue a married man. All you can do is be a supporting friend in a time of hardship… until his situation changes."

_It would be dishonorable to for her to openly pursue Urashima-han while the marriage has a chance. But, if divorce is certain then it might be possible for me to maneuver her into being in the right place when Urashima-han needs her_…

The tea prepared, Shinobu readied the trays. She was a bit surprised when Motoko entered the kitchen. "Good morning, Motoko. You're done practicing early."

"Well, my sister came for a surprise visit, so that threw my schedule off. So I thought I would see if you needed some help."

Shinobu pointed to one of the trays. "That tray is for the third floor. The red cup is for Naru. Mutsumi says we should give her a different kind of tea. I'll take care of the second floor."

Motoko grimaced slightly, knowing where the guests were staying. She had hoped to talk with Keitaro apart from the usual disruption. Besides, after yesterday afternoon's incident, it would be awkward facing Naru. "Maybe, since you know what Mutsumi told you, you should bring the special tea to Naru and I'll handle the second floor." She reached for the tray, hoping that sounded innocent enough.

"Oh, it's only a matter of giving her that cup. There's no medical instructions." There was a slight edge to her sweet tone as she placed her own hand on the second floor tray.

The two stared at each other, steel in their eyes as they each held one end of the tray. Shinobu decided to play the trump card. "Tama-chan? Can you see if Senpai is awake?"

"Myuuh," Tama agreed amiably as he flitted down the hall. Motoko hastily took her hand away and picked up the third floor tray.

Shinobu took the tray for the second floor. "Thanks for helping, Motoko!" she said sweetly, hurrying out.

Motoko glared after her. Then, sighing, took the other tray up the stairs.

Motoko was taken aback when Naru answered her knock. She looked haggard, sallow, with dark circles forming under her eyes. "Err, this is a special tea which Mutsumi had Shinobu prepare for you," Motoko said, uncomfortably. After witnessing the Urashima family argument, and experiencing Kanako's tricks, she was walking warily. Her sympathies lay with Keitaro, but Naru was a friend too.

Naru smiled to see Motoko. "Please come in," she said, stepping aside. "Have a seat."

Motoko took the tray over to the table and the two sat on the floor. Looking around she saw that Naru still was living out of her suitcases. That struck her as odd. While the girls tended to range from the disciplined (herself) to the chaotic (Su), Naru did tend to the more organized side of things. Motoko could only imagine living out of suitcases if she had to be ready to leave in short order. She handed Naru the red cup and took the other for herself.

Naru sipped the ginger tea and gave a shy smile as the nausea settled down. "Thank you Motoko, and thank them for me. This past week has been hell with the aches, nausea, fatigue, and… the like. This ginger tea helps. But I think I need to make an appointment to see a doctor… Mutsumi insists I don't try to use her instead."

_I suppose that could explain it, _Motoko thought. _If she is worried about her health, she might want to be ready for an overnight stay at a hospital. _"Yes, Mutsumi is willing to take care of minor things, but she refuses to replace a proper doctor visit until she becomes a doctor." She hesitated, wanting to find answers to questions but unable to broach them without being rude. Thankfully, Naru took the initiative.

"I imagine our behavior yesterday was very ill mannered." Naru began hesitantly. "I am sorry for that."

Motoko looked for a way to help Naru save face. "I imagine the news of Grandma Hina in the hospital and having to rush out here, combined with your illness must have stressful. Not to mention the culture shock between there and here."

Naru studied her cup. "In Pararakelse, they mostly drink coffee. That took some getting used to."

The sudden _non sequitur _took Motoko by surprise. "What?"

"Small things like buying things in stores was different too," Naru continued. "They didn't have many of the products we are used to here." She smiled faintly. "When we first went to Pararakelse after the honeymoon, we took time out each day together for the little things. Green Tea, tea snacks, Pocky. We called it our 'slice of home.'"

For Motoko, who had never been outside of Japan except for unplanned trips to Pararakelse and Molmol, that sounded like a lifeline to sanity. "It sounds like it must have been pleasant…especially if it lacked the sand, leeches, cobras and… turtles." She shivered, remembering being lost in the desert surrounded by turtles.

"Those things got irritating fast," Naru agreed. "I learned to live with them, but I really looked forward to our afternoons together. It was an oasis I treasured while getting used to living there. So, when we ran out of those things, things were a little stressful between us. Especially if one of us forgot to order it. Maybe that's where our trouble began. Being together was the most important part. So I got upset when… no, I won't bring that up again."

_Stress over forgetting to buy Pocky_? Motoko thought. _I feel sorry for Keitaro if Naru fought over this_. She remembered the _Hagakure_ though: 'Matters of great concern should be treated lightly. Matters of small concern should be treated seriously.' _Maybe it was a matter of keeping a promise_?

Naru sighed, seeing Motoko's disapproving stare. She gestured to some shopping bags with tea snacks and pocky sticking out. "That's why I thought I'd stock up here." Her stomach growled and she blushed. "I guess the tea helps with the nausea… Err, do you do meals informally since we left?"

"No, we still do it the same way as before…." Motoko broke off realizing the call for breakfast was late. "Maybe we should see what is going on?"

Shinobu knew she was going to be late with breakfast, but she wanted a chance at a private talk with Senpai about yesterday… without him stumbling drunk into her room or turning out to be Kanako impersonating him. Having delivered the tea to the other rooms, she hurried to 205 and knocked.

The door slid open and Keitaro peered out, wearing a simple collared shirt and jeans. "Good morning, Shinobu. Diligent as always." He took the tea. "_Itadakimasu_. How are you this morning?"

"Umm, I'm doing well." _Stop acting like you're back in middle school_, she told herself. "It's good to be able to talk instead of just send email." _Think of something_! "Are you adjusting to being back in Japan?"

"In some ways. But I do like working out in the field. Out there, I know what I'm doing. Back in civilization, I tend to do less well."

She simultaneously felt sympathy and frustration with him. Sympathy, because he was going through a lot and she always sided with him. Frustration, because he had achieved a lot and inspired her to try too. "Senpai, this isn't like you. You always keep trying. When you face a problem, you bounce back. I know you can do it here too. And you can count on me to stand with you, even if N… others won't." _Why did I almost say THAT_? "Err… I mean we've always been close and I'll always be close to you…" _KYAAA_! _Why do I keep going this way? He's married to Naru_! But the thought of _Why not me_? would not go away. If Naru was heartless enough to cast him away, then why shouldn't she be there for him?

Keitaro looked uncomfortable. Shinobu was so gentle and attentive, that it was like an oasis in the desert that was his current relationship with Naru. But his experience with deserts told him that some oases were dangerous… and he needed to step with care. "I appreciate your friendship," he said, wondering if he should have added emphasis to the last word. "Right now, I'm not sure where I'm going or how things will turn out. I guess I have to keep looking for where I need to be."

Reminded of his current struggle, he leaned against the doorway and looked down at his hands. "I can discover all sorts of things with these hands. Why can't I discover what I need to know now?"

Instinctively, Shinobu hugged him. Before, she was considered too young, too powerless to provide comfort for him. Now… _Why can't I comfort him the way I always wished I could_. _I'm sorry, Senpai, for all the times in the past I couldn't comfort you_… She embraced him tighter.

Unfortunately, that was the moment that Naru and Motoko came around the corner. They stopped. And stared. Naru looked startled, then sighed with disappointment and sadness. Motoko glared at Shinobu. _So, this is why you wanted to deliver tea here_? She overlooked the fact that this was her own motive.

Shinobu was unable to meet Naru's gaze, so she returned Motoko's glare. As their eyes met, each realized the other's feelings.

Keitaro knew he was in trouble. He spread out his arms and approached Naru saying, "It's not what you th—"

He tripped over Tama and fell forward spread eagled knocking the three women over. He landed on top of a Naru, his face buried in her cleavage and one hand clamped on Shinobu and Motoko's breasts.

A chorus of "KYAAA!" arose from the women and a "MYUUUU" from Tama.

Appearing out of nowhere, Kitsune, Sara, and Ema held up Olympic scorecards reading 9.9, 9.8, 9.9.

Keitaro raised his head and looked into the malevolent eyes of a glaring Naru.

"You perverted kappa!" she yelled, letting fly with a Naru punch, sending him down the hall, ricocheting off the floor, walls, and ceiling.

Kitsune, Sara, and Ema all changed their score cards to a perfect 10.0.

"Auuu! What are you doing to Senpai?" Shinobu protested.

"Naru, surely that was an overreaction!" Motoko snapped.

Naru looked at their hands, eyebrow arched quizzically. A frying pan had appeared in Shinobu's hand and Motoko had her sword.

"Ahh… well…" _Where did that come from_? Shinobu wondered, blushing.

Naru looked like she wanted to say more, but she stopped, put her hand on her stomach with an odd expression. They heard a growl. Blushing, she hurried away.

Motoko turned to face Shinobu. "I did not think you would be so underhanded to use duty as an excuse for personal benefit," she said coldly.

Keitaro looked up from the floor, confused. "Wha-?"

Shinobu was not confused. "Don't accuse me! You don't have any more right to visit Senpai alone than I do!"

"Do not play innocent, Shinobu. You aren't just trying to visit. You're hoping to gain an advantage!"

"And you're not?"

"Umm, what are you two girls arguing about?" Keitaro asked.

"This doesn't concern you, Keitaro!" both girls snapped at him.

Sighing, Keitaro headed down the hall in search of Naru while the two girls bickered.

Naru actually hadn't gone far. She was in the kitchen eating rapidly, almost frantically. It must have been whatever she could find… rice, takoyaki, and a mango which Kitsune thought was a revolting combination.

Mutsumi was trying to calm her down. "Nacchan, I know you have your appetite back, but you need to eat healthy. You'll feel bad afterwards."

Naru looked up. "I can't help it!" she said through a mouthful of rice. "I feel like I haven't eaten in a week."

Mutsumi nodded. "You will need to eat regularly, but you need to eat healthily too. I think you'll need more nourishment for awhile."

"You mean like that 'Starve a cold, feed a fever' saying?" Naru took another bite from her mango. "Did I come down with some tropical disease?"

"Disease? Ara, I don't think so. But, as I said before, I am only a student, so I don't want to replace a real doctor's diagnosis. I can offer you general help to feel better. But you have to stop putting off making an appointment." She wrote something on a napkin and handed it to her.

Kitsune gave Mutsumi a calculating look. _She knows or suspects something_. She couldn't imagine why the older woman would hide information from Naru, since they were close friends. _I'll corner her tonight and have her spill to me_.

Mutsumi smiled back. _Oh no you won't_. Turning back to Naru, she said "Also, it's good to avoid stress. So when you feel stress, just remember to relax your shoulders, take deep breaths, unclench your teeth and your fists…"

At that moment, the door burst open. Shinobu and Motoko were shouting at each other.

"AND FURTHERMORE, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO… err, excuse us." Shinobu shifted gears suddenly. "Have you seen Senpai?" she asked trying to sound cheerful.

"'Avoid stress' you said?" Naru asked Mutsumi, eye twitching.

Motoko thought Mutsumi's glare almost had the aura of battle ki.

Next Chapter: _He Said, She Said, They Said_

Author's Note:

The _Hagakure _was a manual of adages for the samurai in service to his daimyo. It seemed reasonable to me that Motoko would have read it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: _He Said, She Said, They Said_

Naru and Kitsune sat at a table in the Tea Room while Mutsumi flipped through one of her medical textbooks. Naru was drinking more ginger tea, with a sour expression on her face.

"All right, I was wrong. I should have been careful about what I ate," Naru conceded, grudgingly.

"Yes, just because your body wants something doesn't mean that something is what you need," Mutsumi responded cheerfully.

Kitsune sighed, a bit nervous about entering Naru's private life. But this fighting was getting out of hand and demoralizing everyone. "Okay, what happened out there on Pararakelse? When you left on your honeymoon, you were happy together. When you got back, the two of you were excited about going to Pararakelse together. Now, you two are fighting in a way that makes 2LDK seem like a happy reunion."

"That was such a stupid movie!" Sara said, stopping by for snacks.

After evicting her, Kitsune continued. "Anyway, we're finding it hard to understand how you went from a lovey-dovey couple to talking divorce."

Naru's expression became more sour. But she started talking. "Okay… I might get angry talking about it or I might start crying again. But I'll try to get through it. Well, you heard about our fighting over that Saito. But that isn't the only thing we fought over. There were a number of ways we irritated each other, but we tried to either work it out or endure it. But that was the argument that turned into a running fight and those irritations all came out. I can understand when emergencies come up, but it seems like I'm an afterthought in his life. He even came home late for a planned romantic evening we set up for the night before he left on a dig because he was helping that woman move… I had used up the last of our special supplies, had them all ready for when he said he'd be there. He got home three hours later. He lost track of the time. He was apologetic… maybe I should have been more obvious in forgiving him, but it hurt that he thought that was more important."

Kitsune nodded slowly, then embraced Naru, who clung to her. "Well, I won't say, 'I know how you feel,' because I don't. I haven't been in a long term relationship like yours. It sounds like you're in a lot of pain though and I wish I could just make it better. I can't. But I can be your friend and try to be there for you…give you an ear to listen to you and a shoulder to cry on." _I just hope this doesn't turn out that I have to choose sides. He's clueless and she's insecure, but both think the other's at fault_.

Naru looked grateful. "I may need to take you up on that soon," she said, brushing away a tear. "A-anyway, after that, it seemed like we couldn't recover. We couldn't let things go. Attempts at getting things right kept turning into new arguments. So he started staying away on his digs longer, a lot of the time he'd leave the satellite phone off. That scared me because if something happened, I'd never be able to reach him. Sometimes he wouldn't come home when he came back to town. He'd stay for a day or two before coming home. At first, I thought that the digs were longer. But then I ran into him at the market. He said he was staying with some members of his crew, but it made me worry about…"

_Oh shit!_ Kitsune thought, horrified. "He didn't…?"

Naru shook her head. "No, he wasn't staying there. But I was worried he would be easier to tempt after he…." She wiped her eye again.

Mutsumi looked at her thoughtfully. "Nacchan… were you feeling homesick before all this started?"

Puzzled by the _non sequitur_, Naru replied, "Umm, I guess so?"

"And your time with him made it easier to take?

"Yes… even when I was angry with him, when he held me, when we… well, you know… I was able to bear it a little longer."

"So when he wasn't there when you needed him and expected him, it hurt you?"

Naru nodded miserably. "Yes…I saw less of him and talked with him less. We haven't had, erm, intimacies in a month. It was about that time that he packed up and moved out. Maybe it's my fault. Our last fight, he pissed me off so much that I just went to Nyamo's house. I needed another woman to talk to. I ended up staying there overnight. I hurried back the next morning to apologize but he had cleared everything out of our place and was getting ready to go out on his next dig."

She took a ragged breath, eyes red from tears. "Before he left, he said he was going to leave because I was always pissed off. He said I should stay at our place, and he would support me. I was shocked. I had no idea he was ready to divorce me… but they say that when the spouse stops fighting it's a warning sign that he's planning a divorce because he doesn't care anymore."

_Thank you _**so** _much, Women's supermarket magazines_, Kitsune thought to herself, sarcastically. _Naru probably doesn't realize they're wrong more than half the time._

"I was so stunned, I just stood there holding the door. I hoped he'd change his mind, but no. After he left, I cried all night. I would have let him come back, but he showed no interest, and I was afraid to make things worse by asking him to. I don't want to lose him, but maybe it's too late."

"Why do you say that?" Kitsune asked.

"Well, when I grabbed a taxi to meet catch him before he left, the first thing he said was 'What do you want?' like I was being an unwelcome nuisance. Then he asked if I was coming to Japan with him… like I was a pest! I think he's tired of me!"

Mutsumi walked over and sat down behind Naru, and began massaging her shoulders. "Poor Nacchan…" _and poor Kei-kun too_, she thought.

Kitsune nodded, but she thought, _knowing those two, I wouldn't be surprised if they both misread each other… but do they want to see it_?

Seta and Haruka found Keitaro sitting in his room, listlessly flipping through an old archaeology journal.

Startled, he sat up. "Seta-san, oba-"

Haruka raised her fist.

"Err, Haruka-san… welcome. What brings you up here?"

Haruka said, "it seems we should have a model couple talk… one which doesn't get interrupted by discovering artifacts." She gave Seta a glare.

"Ah, well, I'm not sure there's much to tell."

"I'm sure there is. When the last time we saw you we saw married bliss and this time we see warring parties, something clearly went wrong. The other day, I swear I almost thought you were going to hit her."

"I'd never do that!" Keitaro protested.

"I said 'almost.' You controlled yourself, but I've never seen you like that before. Now, look. I get that you had an argument about the meaning of the attention this Saito woman gives you. But one argument doesn't lead to 'we're thinking about divorce.' Either something festered or the two of you are acting like spoiled brats… or both."

Keitaro sighed. "You could be right on both, or it could just be my fault. Wouldn't be the first time I screwed up."

"Easy there, part-timer," Seta chimed in. "Self pity can be as bad as arrogance."

Keitaro looked a little irked at the criticism, but let it pass. "Well, I tried to be patient with her when she started getting wildly jealous. There were a few times I helped Makie- erm, Saito-san move supplies from the warehouse to her place, or helped Nyamo with some things. Yes, I came back late. But what was I supposed to do? Ignore them? They needed help! And after that, it seemed like nothing I could do could make her happy. Little things, big things, it felt that she could find fault in everything. I mean one time she froze me out because I forgot to reorder some tea and snacks from Japan. I mean sure, I promised, but we could get similar stuff anywhere on Pararakelse!"

"So, I started looking forward to my time in the desert. Once, I spent a day or two with one of my friends before coming home. Then she saw me at the market, and it hit the fan. I tried to explain I wanted to give her more space, since I was always pissing her off. But she took that badly too. Look, I loved her, I tried to do everything I knew to make peace with her."

'_Always pissing her off…' I can't imagine how Naru took that badly_, Haruka thought, sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Keitaro glared at her and pounded the table in frustration. "Hey! I could only take so much criticism! I could only blame myself so much before I couldn't take it anymore! Finally, a month ago, she stormed out of the house."

In the hallway, Tsuruko stopped. She had been pacing as she pondered how to help her sister when the raised voices caught her attention. She had heard the muffled words about Naru storming. _Desertion_? _Perhaps Urashima-han needs my sister more than I thought_… She hurried away to find Motoko.

"I was left alone and I began to think, " Keitaro continued. "She was obviously miserable when I was there, and I was miserable too. So I packed up and-"

Haruka raised her fist. "You deserted her!?" she snarled. "You sonova—"

Seta interposed himself between Keitaro and Haruka's wrath. "Haruka, please… take it easy! I think Keitaro was just grasping at straws here!"

Haruka checked her swing and sighed. "My apologies, Keitaro. I think you are an idiot for not explaining that to her before you acted, but I believe you." She shook her head. "This reminds me of when you and Mutsumi were little and I kept having to climb up and get you out of that damn tree. Now it feels like you're stuck in another one with no way down."

Keitaro nodded sadly. "Yeah, I hoped we would get back together. But she couldn't stand me and I couldn't take the 'fine, do whatever you want' attitude any longer. I needed a break. I packed my things and left. I said I would give her space since I was obviously making her miserable-"

"You put the blame on her?"

"What? How the hell is _**that**_ putting the blame on her?"

"By making it her fault if she didn't ask you to stay!"

"Shit!" Keitaro gasped, horrified. "I never thought of it looking like that! I would have come back if she asked! I hoped she would ask me to stay, but I didn't want her to think I was pressuring her. She just shrugged and said 'if that's what you want.' Then she held the door open for me. And that's when I got scared. I've read that the spouse no longer fighting is a warning sign of divorce… because they don't care anymore."

"And that was it? You didn't contact her again?"

"No. I was afraid of getting shot down. I felt guilty that I didn't try. I kept thinking I should, get the nerve up. But before I could, she hired a taxi and caught up to me just as we got to the desert. I didn't handle that well. I asked what she wanted…I thought she came to fight again. Then she told me about Grandma, so yeah I hated myself for thinking that. I wasn't sure where we stood, so I asked her if she wanted to come with me. She said yes, but she looked really unhappy about being asked. I would have thought she'd want to come, given how close they were. I wanted her to come…"

He sighed and slumped down, "I just don't know what to do with her anymore. I know we were close, I know we were a promise couple. But at this point, I don't think she wants to have a reconciliation…."

"I don't want to end it but I think she's already decided," he said in utter despair. "I never should have left that night."

Shinobu and Motoko sat in the lounge working on their studies, or trying to. They were both embarrassed by their previous quarrel but were also afraid to reach out to the other. So they just eyed each other uncomfortably.

Finally, Motoko looked up. "Shinobu, this is ridiculous. It's obvious we're both concerned for Keitaro and we both have some remaining feelings for him. But we shouldn't let this come in the way of our friendship. I'm sorry."

Shinobu sighed in relief. "I'm sorry too. There's nothing to fight about. He's married now. We should be trying to help them."

Motoko nodded. "We should. I just don't understand why they should be fighting after all these years as a couple though."

Shinobu looked puzzled. "They fought a lot before. This could just be a continuation of that. Maybe their hashing things out didn't take."

"Maybe." Motoko said, dubiously. "But they are not the same people they were when she was seventeen and he was nineteen. It's easy to remember them as they were, but they changed, and mostly for the better." She remembered that she was hostile to Keitaro long after he and Naru had become friends. _If I hadn't been so hostile, would things have turned out differently_? She shook the thought away.

"Anyway," she continued, "we shouldn't be looking for who to blame. There probably mistakes on both sides."

"Perhaps not." The voice came from the doorway. Surprised, the girls looked up to see Tsuruko standing there. "I just happened to hear something deeply troubling. It seems that this Narusegawa woman is not so innocent."

Shinobu noticed the contemptuous use of Naru's maiden name, but her curiosity and loyalty to Keitaro diverted her. "What do you mean?"

"Apparently, she walked out on her husband in the middle of the night. Urashima-han didn't want to leave her without a home, so he moved out instead. Very self-sacrificing."

So it wasn't entirely accurate, but based on what she read about _Houheixue_, hiding her agenda behind sincere sounding words was justified…especially seeing the girls' reactions.

"S-she did WHAT?" Shinobu gasped.

"How could she be so low?" Motoko growled.

_Come what may, I will fight for him_! Motoko thought.

_I'll stand by you Senpai_! Shinobu promised, silently.

The two women, realizing the other's thoughts, steeled their gaze.

Next Chapter: _KYAAA! A Russian Gangster Is Going To Kill Senpai!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: _KYAAA! A Russian Gangster Is Going To Kill Senpai!_

Shinobu was sweeping the landing in front of the steps when the _gaijin_ showed up. Tall, powerfully built, mustachioed, wearing sunglasses and a dark suit, he had a suspicious bulge under the shoulder. He walked over and stood right in front her. At that distance, he towered over her so it strained her neck to look up at him. She quickly took three steps backwards and tried not to cough from the foul smelling cigarette in his mouth.

"Umm… ah, welcome to Hinata House," she said in English, stumbling over the words despite three years of classes in Todai. "This is a girls' dorm. So there are no rooms. The bath is closed." _Please go away_. The foreigner was scary, looking like a mobster in one of those movies.

The foreigner scowled and stepped right up in front of her again. "Where is Keitaro Urashima?" he said abruptly in English accented enough that Shinobu had to concentrate to make it out. "I have come to see him about a debt." He patted the bulge in his jacket pocket.

"J-just a moment," Shinobu said, eyes wide in alarm. "I will get someone. P-please wait." She walked inside, very calmly, took a deep breath, and let out a shriek. "KYAAA! A RUSSIAN GANGSTER IS GOING TO KILL SENPAI!"

Motoko was down the stairs in a flash, clad in her hakama and with her sword in hand. "Show me!"

Trembling, Shinobu pointed to the front entrance. Motoko rushed out and looked up… and up. _Damn, he's huge_!

"What do you want?" Motoko demanded, hoping she sounded more menacing than intimidated.

The Russian rolled his eyes. "Have come to pay Urashima back. Where is he?"

Motoko pointed her sword. "Leave Keitaro-san alone or I shall have no mercy."

The Russian discarded his cigarette butt, pulled out another and lit it up, puffing on it a few times.

Motoko glared. "I am serious!" she warned, trying not to choke on the acrid smell.

The Russian shrugged. "And I believe you. But what am I to do about it? Might as well have smoke."

"What is going on here?" Keitaro came outside.

"Did you think I forgot?" The Russian pushed past Motoko. "I swore I'd pay you back for what you did. I'm here to settle accounts." He reached into his coat.

"Senpai!" Shinobu gasped in horror.

"I think… ¥20,000 is equivalent to what I owe?" the Russian said, handing him some bills. "Satellite phone is expensive, but it was important to talk to Svetlana and little Militsa."

"Ah, you didn't have to do that Artyom. You helped me out several times in Pararakelse!" He gestured for the giant to enter Hinata House. "So, how are they doing anyway?"

Shinobu and Motoko stared at each other in disbelief.

Keitaro, Seta, and the mysterious Artyom gathered in the central lounge. Motoko had recovered her textbooks to study, positioning herself as near to Keitaro as she could. Shinobu, because the tea room was inexplicably closed, was preparing tea for them.

Seta smiled and bowed. "It is an honor, Dr. Korolev. I understand you have a notable career in desert digs." He spoke in English, since it was the language they had in common."

"Call me Toma," Artyom said, grabbing his hand and shaking it. He lit up another foul smelling cigarette while Seta checked his hand for broken bones.

"I think I like it better when you smoked Winston Reds," Keitaro said, coughing.

"Is crap, but is Russian," he said with a shrug. "Is easier to ship Belomorkanal from Vladivostok to here than to Pararakelse. So I enjoy a slice of home."

_That's what Naru said_, Motoko realized. _I guess it has more importance than I thought_.

Shinobu came in with a tea tray and came to a dead stop, seeing Artyom sprinkling ashes on the floor. With an outraged squawk, she grabbed an ash tray with one hand, slamming it down next to the Russian while glaring. She then set the tray down, giving green tea to everyone except Artyom who took black with lemon. "How many lumps would you like in your tea, Mr. Korolev?" She was glad studying English prevented her mangling the L-sound.

"I'll have lumps on the side. I prefer tea '_vprikusku_.'"

_Vprikusku_ turned out to be biting into the lump while drinking the tea… the thought of which made Shinobu's teeth ache. Having served everyone, Shinobu took advantage of serving by sitting at the table with them.

Motoko glared at the younger woman. _I have to take the initiative back_! Using her own English (a requirement in Todai), she said, "So, Keitaro, have you and _Doctor_ Korolev," she emphasized the word to show to Shinobu she made a mistake by calling him 'Mister,' "worked together long?"

Keitaro leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "Well, he volunteered to join our dig about six months ago. He was famous for his desert digs, and we were glad to have him. He was here when we made our first attempt to find the archive four months ago…

They swept in on the silence of leathery paws. Lean, with coats of tan or mottle. Scent and instinct drove each member of the band as an individual and as a sort of naturally self-organizing unit. Though their animal brains had no concept of efficiency, they still displayed an amazing level of it as they fanned out to seek and pinpoint every hint of food or water in the camp.

It was a short crew and a hot day, so Keitaro was forced to divide himself between overseeing the dig site and watching their camp. He was fortunate to have just strolled back into sight when the wild dogs descended on the cluster of khaki tents, piled supplies, and battered vehicles. The crew hadn't seen any sign of larger wildlife on the way in, but that wasn't surprising. This was a desert area and, doubtless, the pack had been sleeping through the day's heat in some cave or other, only venturing out now that the sun was beginning to set.

The archaeologist sighed and grimaced slightly. Then he reached for his radio handset and keyed in.

"Wild dogs at the camp." He said in English. "I'm going to fire a couple of shots to get rid of them."

There was a brief pause, a burst of static, and then a man's voice replying in accented English.

"Got it. Go ahead."

Keitaro unslung his several times refurbished Short Magazine Lee Enfield from his shoulder and chambered a .303 cartridge. Not for the first time, he wondered how many times this old rifle had changed hands between its original owner—probably a native who had been given it by an Australian coastwatcher during WW2—and himself. On Pararakelse, things that worked well had a way of being repaired, refurbished, and repaired again as long as they would hold together.

He keyed the radio again.

"Firing now." He said in English and then repeated in Tagalog. "_Pagbaril. Pagbaril_."

Pararakelse wasn't terribly dangerous—aside from leeches and cobras—but there were bandits and smugglers in remote areas. It was usually best, as a result, not to fire off shots without warning.

Keitaro aimed his rifle at a shallow angle into the air and, wincing, fired off a shot. He really did not like firing guns. The loud crack of the report and the kick into his shoulder didn't make it any more pleasant. He worked the rifle's bolt, ejecting spent brass onto the ground and slotting a fresh round into place with a neatness of precision engineering which even he found satisfying. In the near distance, he could see the dogs startling and looking up from their forage. The supplies were secure enough that the dogs probably would not have gotten into them immediately, but wild animals seemed to be able to break into just about anything given time.

He fired a second shot into the air and watched the lean canines dash off towards the nearby scrubland. Hopefully, he thought, to find another source of food for the evening. He was such a ridiculous softy that he felt bad sending them off like that. After all, wild or not, they were dogs and Keitaro had a real love of dogs. He wished Naru would say yes to buying one of their own. Maybe when things got more stable.

"All clear here." He reported into the radio. "What's the word on that cache, Artyom? Did we get in?"

"Just now." Replied his Russian coworker. Artyom Korolev was an archaeologist from Moscow University. The man was older and more experienced than Keitaro, but was taking a back seat to the young man on Pararakelse because this was essentially Keitaro's dig.

"Is it the archive, like we thought?"

There was a pause and then two staticky words.

"_Suka blyat._"

_And that would be a no_, thought Keitaro.

Japanese lacked the fine variation of vulgarity available in Russian. As far as he could gather, though, Artyom's words could loosely be translated as a very crude reference to fornication.

"What is it then?"

"Just bunch of pottery. Mostly broken. I am beginning to think if archive was here it was cleaned out before place was abandoned. We've been at this for a week and the best we've found is some intact kitchen implements and a few decorative statues. Keitaro, I hate to say this again...but…_Blyat_! I'm out of smokes. Anyway, I think translation was off and this was residential area, not government building. Maybe think of calling it?"

Keitaro closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Had he screwed this up? And had his screw up cost them a week better spent elsewhere? In a way, finding a few relatively unexciting pieces was almost more embarrassing than nothing.

"Yeah, okay, pack it in." He said. "Let's get ready to go home tomorrow. Sorry, Artyom."

"Eh." Was the very Russian reply.

Keitaro had a hard time reading Artyom at the best of times. Russians were generally very different than Japanese - startlingly direct and sometimes rude. Their bluntness and generally sardonic outlook on life made it difficult to tell when they were actually annoyed at you or if everything was fine.

For someone who still struggled at times with self-image like Keitaro, that could be tough, and even more so since his rather unusual rise in the world of archaeology thanks to the Pararakelse and Molmol finds led to occasionally feeling like a lucky imposter waiting to be unmasked.

Keitaro headed into his personal tent. He knew that he could trust Artyom, a veteran of many digs, to get the crew together and the site cleaned up. They had a hard working and honest group—about half island natives and the other half the migrant Filipino workers who seemed to make it into the workforce just about everywhere in the Pacific islands. That was why he found some Tagalog useful. The Filipinos all spoke English, one of the two official languages of their homeland, but knowing some of their native tongue showed them that he respected them. That, along with willingness to pitch in on physical labor, earned him a good reputation with the workers. They were more used to foreigners being reasonably nice but still aloof and reluctant to pitch in when it came to the manual labor. Probably one of the greatest compliments Keitaro had ever received was when a hired crane operator had told him that he had "Filipino hands" and offered him a cigarette.

That was another thing he had learned, how to smoke. He didn't do it regularly. It was something he wanted to avoid both for his own reasons and because Naru would not have liked it. Even Seta and Haruka—who smoked like she had an endorsement deal with Philip Morris—had made it clear to him that it was a habit best left alone. Despite this, good quality cigarettes and—even more so—cigars were valued so much by Pararakelse natives and migrant workers alike that they actually took on a social significance. If a man offered you a quality cigarette and wanted to share a smoke with you, it was a sincere gesture of friendship and respect. And while it could be politely refused without insult, acceptance carried with it a definite camaraderie. So Keitaro had taught himself how to smoke without choking and gladly accepted a cigarette or cigar on occasion when it was offered in friendship. Admittedly with Artyom's filthy smokes, not choking took serious effort.

Entering his tent allowed Keitaro some welcome relief from the relentless sun. It was still hot inside the small canvas refuge if one looked at the thermometer, but to his body it was a minor paradise. He used the red bandana around his neck to wipe some of the sweat and dust from his face, then took a long, long pull from his canteen. On a dig like this, water took on a new character. It was something largely taken for granted at home, but on expedition it turned into just about the most glorious thing one could imagine.

Exhausted, he took the bulky satellite phone from his framed backpack, extended its antenna, and checked the calendar. Good, the 'sun outage' should be over. He dialed the number he knew by heart. Naru was less than a hundred miles away, so there was something both amazing and ironic about the fact that he had to send a signal to space and back to talk with her.

The phone began to ring and Keitaro laid back on his cot. In a moment, he heard that most beautiful sound in the entire world.

"Keitaro?" She sounded relieved to hear him. Not surprising, considering the interference from the last few days. If she'd tried to call him, he'd have no way of receiving it. He hated that. Add the expenses, and he was in contact with her far too little for his liking. Except for their weekly calls, they reserved the line for emergencies.

Naru didn't bother with formality. She just called out his name the moment they were connected. Her voice was husky with undisguised longing as if she had been sitting by the phone, staring and waiting for his call. (He was right, though he didn't know that.)

"Naru…" He replied, tiredly but lovingly.

"God, you sound worn out." There was concern in her voice. "Are you going to have energy to greet me properly when you get back?" She asked, her voice becoming coquettish.

"Oh...that I would find energy for even if I were in a coma." Keitaro murmured, dreamily.

"You are still coming home tomorrow, right?"

"Absolutely."

The thought of travelling dozens of miles over roads that were unpaved even when there were roads in a fleet of patched together vehicles, none of which were under 20 years old, was only made bearable by the thought of Naru awaiting him at the end of the journey. He would keep that in mind while getting his spine shaken riding in the 1960's era Land Rover tomorrow and breathing in the fumes belching from the ancient US Army surplus "Deuce and a Half" truck which he always seemed to get stuck behind in the convoy.

"Were you a success?"

"Eh…"

"Keitaro…?"

"Okay, not so much. No, actually, I made a total hash of it."

"What happened?" Naru asked warily, her tone losing more than a little warmth. She believed in him and supported him, but she also maintained some pretty staunch expectations of him.

With a bit of apprehension, Keitaro related all of the details of the failed expedition. His somewhat put-upon demeanor did not help endear him to Naru either.

"You have to be careful and double check these things, Keitaro." She admonished, the worry in her voice coming through clearly despite the 1560km it had to travel into orbit and back to reach him. "Your grant money isn't infinite."

This wasn't what he needed right now, regardless of the merits. "I'm telling you, I translated it right! If I want someone to chew me out, I have Artyom." That came out a little sharper than he intended.

"Well," she sounded a little defensive, "You brought him on for his experience, right? Listen to him. And don't disappoint him like this or you'll lose him."

Again, fair point and totally not what he needed. "Fine…" Keitaro sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Sometimes it felt more like Artyom should be in charge, rather than him. He wondered why the older archaeologist was willing to follow, rather than lead. At times like this, Naru's pushing made him feel like a failure, though he was sure she didn't intend it.

There was a pause and then Naru's voice returned with much more kindness and a little less defensively. "Keitaro, I tell you to do better because I know you can." She said. "Just like with Tokyo U. I believe in you. Totally. And...I love you. Forever and a day, right?"

Keitaro smiled at this. He had to admit that she had always made him a better man. "And I you. Totally. I plan to be back as soon as we get everything stowed." He knew he had screwed up their planned romantic evening the night before he was supposed to leave by being three hours late.

There was a pause. "I'll hold you to that," she said, part flirtatious, part serious. "I don't want to run up the charges, but I have all sorts of plans for what I want to do to you tomorrow night."

"Oh?" Keitaro wanted to hear the details, but at almost ¥1000 per minute, these calls did burn through the grant money, and she was worried about finances, she being the one who managed them. "I can hardly wait. I love you."

Motoko pondered the timeline as it related to the story. This would have been just before the problems began. Thinking it over like it was a mock case she was asked to prepare, she began to sort things out… albeit in a way that fit her preconceived notions.

_So, Keitaro gets criticized, by Naru. She won't listen when he explained himself. Then she makes his life hell. I have got to take a stand for him!_

She looked up to notice the men getting to their feet. Artyom was saying, "You must show me the remains of this site. With how the legends affect me, it would be interesting to see the place for myself."

_What happened to his accent_? Motoko wondered. _Why does the legend affect him_? _More importantly, how do I follow them_? She had set out her books to study, giving her a reason to be near them, but now that they were leaving, it would be difficult to follow without looking suspicious.

Shinobu found herself in a similar situation. After making a big show of waiting on them as an attempt to impress Senpai with her homemaking skills, she couldn't very well just abandon things to follow them without undercutting her efforts.

_Dammit_! they both thought.

The three men walked along the edge of the ruined Forbidden Annex.

"So, this is the place where you tried to seal your relationship with your wife?" While Artyom preferred to speak a very clipped English, omitting what he thought were unnecessary articles, he was capable of flawless English.

"Yes…" Keitaro replied, not sure what the Russian was getting at.

"But, you sealed it with the wrong woman."

"Yes…"

"And you went to Tokyo University to seal your relationship?"

"Yes." Keitaro knew that Artyom had taught in both Russian and English universities, and had a habit of using the Socratic method for drawing answers from students. It did take awhile to get to the point though.

"So, doing the folklore methods aren't a guarantee of success."

"What are you getting at?"

"Svetlana and Militsa are returning from Russia next week. My daughter will need her room back on Pararakelse. And you are staying there now. You see my problem. If this Tokyo promise is not a guarantee, it will be a problem for sleeping arrangements."

Keitaro sighed. So he _had_ been a burden. "Do you think that my Tokyo University promise legend is silly?"

Artyom gave him a measured look. "Why would I think that? In Russia, we also have a similar legend."

Keitaro felt some hope. "Really?"

Artyom took a deep drag on his Belomorkanal. "Oh yes. If you can drive past the Lubyanka on the way to your wedding while driving a Trabant without breaking down or being deported to the gulag then you will be together forever. We tried it with my first marriage."

Keitaro blinked. "What… um… if I can ask… what went wrong?" Knowing as little about Russia as he did, he had no idea how often people were arrested over there.

Artyom looked out over the sea. "We used a Lada instead of a Trabant. The marriage broke down but the Lada kept running."

Keitaro sweatdropped. "Are you serious?"

Artyom rolled his eyes in disbelief. "No. Of course not. I'm saying relying on legend is stupid. But don't let me stop you."

Hearing the promise that had guided him to Todai ridiculed like that irked Keitaro. _But, if Naru and I divorce, aren't we treating the promise the same as he is_? "I don't know anymore. I thought things would work for us. But we're both miserable. I've tried to make every sacrifice I could for her. But if we're just hurting each other, maybe we should part ways. I mean, you're happier now with Svetlana, right?"

"I can only say I am happy." Artyom answered hesitantly. "Happier isn't so simple. And anyway I don't like think much about it. What would be the use?"

"So, you still love Vera?" When the two of them had been drinking heavily, he had spoken bitterly of his first marriage. But this…

Artyom shrugged. "Love is not a potato. You cannot throw it out of the window."

"What?" Keitaro knew that the Russian's proverbs were strange. Not straightforward like the Japanese proverbs. But he listened. After all, as the Japanese proverb went, 'Wisdom gotten from age is better than the shell of a tortoise.'

"For you, it means divorce just ends marriage, not how you feel about anything. Like I said, happier isn't so simple. Maybe I should say instead smarter?"

"So, It was smarter to be married to Svetlana?" Keitaro struggled to make sense of it to find something he could use.

Artyom gave a braying laugh. "That is good. I will be sure to say that when talking to her. No, I mean I am smarter now then back when I divorced. If I had been as smart back when I was married to Vera, maybe things would have worked out different."

"So you're saying to work things out?"

Irritated, Artyom shook his head. "I am saying I don't know because I am not you. Life is messy. But if you ask about work, then I will tell you that without work you cannot even pull a fish out of the water. So if you are asking if your marriage will take work, _Da_, whole world knows this."

"If I may," Seta interjected, "Haruka and I knew each other a long time before we got married. We had a lot in common. But we still had to work—hard—to succeed. Two people sharing one life requires a lot of changes. Without that, it's not a marriage. It's just a very long date."

"_Da_!" Artyom said, slapping Seta on the back, staggering him. "You are right! Vera and I studied together at Lomonosov. She went to Cambridge with me. We had Alexei together. But we also had our careers. So, when I threw myself into my work, and she did too, the work on our marriage suffered. Without the work on our marriage, it was easy enough to think our vows were a burden. And so we gave up." He took a drag on his cigarette. "As I said, I don't like to think much about it."

"But you succeeded with Svetlana," Keitaro pointed out.

"Yes, because I was smarter. I learned Archaeology was hard on a family. I learned I cannot just leave my family on a shelf like an artifact and come back to work on it when ready. I learned that taking my family on a dig was a hardship for them. So I ask myself, what do I want most? Great discovery or great marriage? Once I knew the answer to that, I could learn what my family needed and make my digging fit my marriage instead of the reverse."

He pointed his cigarette at Keitaro. "You have a lot of raw talent with archaeology. You accomplished a lot. This is why I agree to work for you even though you have Bachelors and I have doctorate. But, are your successes worth the cost you paid for them with your wife?"

Keitaro looked at his hands. "I don't see many successes lately. I feel like I'm running the Pararakelse dig into the ground. I'll probably wind up remembered as the whiz kid who wound up a failure… if I'm remembered at all."

"Bah," Artyom grunted. "If I were you, I'd leverage your fame elsewhere. Instead of accepting promotions until you reach the level where you look incompetent, why not say to those who want to promote you, 'look, I have gotten this far with this education. Imagine how much further I might get with more education'?"

Seta hoped Keitaro would take action on this, but instead the younger man said, "With the problems we're having… Naru would have to agree to come with. I'm not sure if she'd want to."

"Naru would not?" Artyom asked. "Why would you say that?"

"Whenever I fail, she begins jumping all over me. I already feel like a screwup, 'The money isn't endless Keitaro! You need to be more careful, Keitaro!' How's she going to feel about me dropping everything and going back to Japan?"

Shinobu crouched behind a bush, listening breathlessly. The dishes were mostly done (sort of?), and she needed to understand his situation to help him (she told herself to assuage her conscience). _Now Naru-san is preventing Senpai from coming back to Japan_? She was definitely loyal to Keitaro, if not thinking clearly.

"A samurai wife would endure many hardships to be with her husband…" a voice murmured next to her. "Hmm. I should use that line in my next book."

Shinobu jolted to see Motoko close by, having heard nothing to indicate her presence. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. "Get your own hiding place! They'll see us!" She pushed Motoko slightly.

Motoko glared at Shinobu. "You know I was coming here! Just because you snuck off and left the dishes soaking in the sink so you could get here first doesn't give you squatters rights!" She pushed Shinobu, a little bit stronger.

Glaring back, Shinobu shoved with both hands….

Artyom was saying, "Talking to the wife when she is angry is intimidating. Sometimes with Svetlana and often with Vera, I thought it was only a little less frightening than undergoing mortar fire from the Mujahideen when I served in Afghanistan over 20 years ago."

"I SAID GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" a voice screamed from the bushes. Motoko and Shinobu tumbled from behind the bushes and rolled down the hillock, shrieking, scratching, and pulling hair.

The three men rushed over to separate them, trying to avoid grasping any feminine regions. Motoko launched a punch at Shinobu, missed, and tagged Seta in the solar plexus, knocking him down. Shinobu, struggling to regain her footing, thrust a knee out, accidentally catching Keitaro in a masculine region.

Artyom shook his head in disbelief. Then he heard a whooshing sound. Looking up, he saw twin exhaust trails coming from a flying armored mechanical turtle. He threw himself flat as missiles slammed into the ruins of the Forbidden Annex.

"Incoming!" Su yelled, late, as she tested ordinance on her latest Mechatama.

"_Sukin sin_! Maybe women are scarier than mortars…" he muttered.

The girls continued to fight until an ominous shadow fell across them. Looking up, they saw a scowling woman, arms folded, cigarette dangling from her lips. "What the hell are you two idiots doing?" Haruka growled. "You're acting like children!"

"Children she says…" Artyom groaned.

Looking around at the damage done, the two girls rushed to help… Keitaro.

"No you don't," Haruka snapped. "You act like teenagers, you get treated like it. I have some chores for you!" Grabbing an ear of each girl, she led them off.

Getting to his feet, Artyom said, "This is normal for this place?"

"No, this is calmer than usual," Keitaro replied.

Next Chapter (which happens simultaneously with this one): _Have You Eaten?_

Author's Notes:

My friend, Steeltemplar, wrote the section of Keitaro and Artyom on Pararakelse for me to use as a reference. I thought it was worth using in entirety (with minor edits to fit in with the rest of the story), and am using it with permission. It wasn't until months later that I learned that the character name was inspired by the _Metro_ series of games. Since I haven't played them, I have no idea whether any of the personality in the story came from the game.

The proverbs are real. Keitaro's proverb roughly means "experience is superior to book learning." In ancient Japan, they apparently wrote on turtle shells.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: _Have You Eaten?_

Her crying jag over, Naru was sitting at a table in the tea room, dully staring at her hands while Kitsune and Mutsumi prepared for the late afternoon customers. She'd finished her own task of making sure each table had chopsticks, teacups, and condiments. She had offered to help them with some of the heavier lifting, but Mutsumi said no before Kitsune could say yes.

_What is she up to_? Kitsune wondered. An extra pair of hands would be nice right about now. But Mutsumi had given her the intense, ambiguous but intimidating look she sometimes got that discouraged disagreements.

Haruka wandered in. "Too many idiots," she growled. Spotting one of the idiots in question, she grabbed a chair at Naru's table, reaching for a cigarette.

"_Ara_! We have a no smoking policy now!" Mutsumi said hurriedly, confiscating the pack.

"We do?" Kitsune asked. "Since when?"

Mutsumi glared and Kitsune let the topic drop.

"So…" Haruka said, sighing. "Keitaro is my family, but you girls have been here so long you were like family even before you got married. So I'm not going to take sides here. I think you're both morons. I heard one part of the story. I'd like to hear your part too before forming a conclusion. Naru, did you walk out on him?"

Naru looked away, defensively. "Is that what he's telling you? Well, it wasn't like that! The evening had started out nice. He was going on another dig, and I wanted to give him a romantic weekend first. So I prepared tea for us with the last of our special supplies. We made er, time for each other…"

"Got it, wild and loud," Kitsune interjected.

"…and, well, after, I prepared his favorite dinner." Naru said, rubbing her knuckles while Mutsumi sighed and began applying bandages to Kitsune. "We'd been arguing and I didn't want our parting to be angry this time. Unfortunately, when saying how wonderful it was, I said, 'Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could always be together like this instead of being separated so often?'"

"Oh dear," Mutsumi murmured.

"Yes," Naru said, misinterpreting it as siding with her. "Keitaro started playing his usual 'So I'm not good enough for you!' card. I was trying to tell him—again—that he was overreacting to my concerns. And then, I just couldn't take it anymore. I was terrified that he resented me and Saito would tear him away from me. I was afraid Todai would fire him if the grant didn't produce results, but he didn't even care about my fears."

"I see," Haruka said. _I don't think he's the only one who overlooked fears here._ "So you were upset that he didn't seem to understand your meaning. And then you snapped?"

Naru scowled, and opened her mouth to protest, then shut it. "Maybe…" she sighed. "I didn't intend to walk out on him. I was just so angry, I needed to clear my head. So I left and just started walking. Then when I cooled down, I was too ashamed to come back after that. I ruined the evening. So I went over to Nyamo's for the night. I hoped we'd both be cooled down and ready to forgive each other. But…"

"I think this is the point I came in. He was packed up and moving out, and you thought he wasn't fighting anymore because he didn't care?"

"He admitted it?"

Haruka sighed "No. I know because he thinks _you_ don't care. You both assume that the silence makes the other to blame. Neither one of you seems to realize that taking the first step might have changed things!"

Mutsumi put her hand on Haruka's shoulder. "_Ara… _I don't think Naru needs to deal with any more stress right now.

Haruka leaned back. Naru _was_ agitated. "I'm sorry, I'm letting my annoyance get in the way here."

Naru nodded, smiling sadly. "You were always the one with common sense here, giving us a kick when we needed it. I'm sorry too. I just get irritated so fast lately. I don't know why. I'm sorry. It's not fair to you."

Haruka nodded, accepting the apology.

Naru sighed. "Anyway, I came back trying to work up the nerve to apologize and he was sitting there waiting. All of his stuff was moved out. He said that he had been thinking all night. He said we were making each other miserable and he was going to leave so I could have all the space I wanted." Naru sniffled and continued. "I- I didn't even know how to respond. So, after a few minutes of silence I just said 'If that's what you want.' It was tearing me up inside but if he was that miserable... So he got up and went to the door. I held it open for him, hoping he'd come back, give me some kind of clue. But nothing. And that was the last time I saw him before I got the telegram a few days ago."

_Shit!_ Haruka thought. _Kei thought he was being unselfish and Naru thought he gave up on her! I've got to find a way to get them to realize neither wanted the other to leave! Damn her low self esteem and his martyr complex!_

"I imagine being alone was hard to deal with," Mutsumi said gently.

Naru grimaced. "It was. I realized on Pararakelse how much I missed and needed my Hinata family when he was away. It was worse this time, fearing he probably wouldn't come back. If it wasn't for Nyamo and the Cha family, I don't know what I would have done."

"The Cha family? You never mentioned them before," Kitsune said.

"Well, even though the husband worked on Keitaro's dig, I never met them until the day after he left…"

It was evening now and the day had been a rough one for Naru. Since Keitaro had left this morning, she had gone through tumultuous waves of emotions—first burning anger, then sadness and regret, then anger again, followed by outright weeping misery, and now a sort of listless numb. She wondered if perhaps she had emptied herself out for the moment. One thing was for certain—she wished dearly that Keitaro were there so that they could try to make things better again.

That thought brought a slight upwelling of indignation as she asked herself why he either didn't understand or didn't care what it did to her for him to leave when things were like that between them. However, the emotion didn't seem to have much energy and just sort of fizzled out.

_Maybe I should visit Nyamo?_ Naru shook her head. She suspected she was becoming a burden on the younger woman. Nyamo was always a gracious host, but she did have a life of her own.

In this state, she barely noted that evening was beginning and the apartment was darkening around her. She lay on her side on the living room couch and watched an American television show which she didn't care about. The proximity of Pararakelse to Guam made it so that American television was the most easily accessible there. This show was one she had seen before—a sort of vapid situation comedy about a bunch of 20-something single people and their perpetually dysfunctional romantic lives. Naru wasn't a fan, but that stupid theme song was annoyingly catchy.

When the doorbell brought Naru to some kind of awareness of her surroundings, she realized that the only light in the apartment was now the television glow. What time was it, anyway? How long had she been like this?

With a groan, she stumbled to her feet and straightened her hair and clothes as well as tried to wipe around her eyes to remove any evidence of crying. On the way to the door, she flipped on a couple of lights at random. She didn't want it to seem like she was sitting in the dark by herself.

Naru didn't know who would visit her at this hour and she was not much informed when she looked at the front door camera to see two east asian women standing there - one in late middle age with permed hair, wearing a plain pink shirt and a long dress, and the other about around eighteen with her hair in a ponytail, wearing jeans and a red button-up shirt untucked with the sleeves rolled up. The older woman was carrying something box-shaped in a cloth.

They were familiar. It took a moment, but Naru then realized that these were relatively new neighbors of theirs. Keitaro had gotten a new expedition member, who had moved in with his family, but their busy recent schedule had meant that they hadn't actually met yet. It actually made her feel a bit embarrassed, but there was nothing for it now.

On opening the door, Naru was met with the two women bowing politely and greeting her in accented Japanese.

"_Konnichiwa_!"

"Oh...uh…._konnichiwa_." Naru replied, hastily bowing in return.

If the two visitors had noticed her awkwardness, they didn't show any sign of it. The younger of the women spoke up without missing a beat. This time, though, she was speaking in English.

"Excuse me, _Unnie_, do you speak English?"

Between the required classes at Todai and living on Pararakelse, English wasn't a problem. "Uh, yes...yes, I do. What is this '_Unnie_?'"

"Um…" The young woman scratched her head for a second. "It's _nee-san._"

"Oh! Okay! In… Korean?"

"That's right!" The younger woman chirped. "I'm Cha Ji Hwan and this is my mother, Park Hyun Sil."

At hearing her name, the older woman bowed again and repeated her "_Konnichiwa_!" greeting with intense earnestness. Naru suspected that she did not speak English as her daughter did.

"Well, I'm Naru Urashima." Naru said, bowing a bit more properly this time and managing something of a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Ji Hwan-chan and you, Park-san." _Ugh, Motoko was taking Korean at the university, what was the word she mentioned_? "Um...an—anyeongseyo?"

This garnered a warm response from the mother and daughter, who both replied with the correct word, but cheerfully.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_!" (Hello!)

"Right! I almost got it." Naru said with a self-deprecating laugh. "So...what can I do for you this evening?"

Hyun Sil said something in Korean to her daughter, who agreed and then turned to Naru again.

"My mother wants to know if you've eaten."

Naru blinked at this. It was sort of strange to her for someone she didn't know would be asking about her meals, let alone coming to the door to do so. She had heard, though, that food was a very important element of community among Koreans, though.

"Why do you ask?"

Naru was pretty sure of why they had asked. However, in her Japanese sensibility, she expected some sort of evasive response to this. In fact, asking like she did was rather direct as it was, but she was a bit off-kilter at that moment.

However, the spirited sounding Korean response from Hyun Sil and the unhesitating reply from Ji Hwan pretty much shattered that expectation.

"We heard you having a hard time with Urashima-nim this morning, so we thought you might be having a hard time because he is off at the expedition with my father," she said.

"Ah…" Naru blushed with embarrassment and looked away a bit. Arguments and public disturbances were extremely bad manners in Japan. "I'm very sorry about that. Things were just...just, sorry…"

She looked up again when she felt Hyun Sil's hand on her shoulder. The older woman was saying something in Korean which she couldn't understand, but started with a sort of motherly-sounding expression which sounded like "_aigoooo_" (my goodness). Her demeanor was kindly and not at all judgmental.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." Said Ji Hwan. "Mom says that it's nothing to be ashamed about and that the only marriages that don't have fights are the ones where no one loves each other."

Naru had to laugh a little at this. She had to admit that she was comforted, if taken aback, by the kindness of these two.

"Oh...I hadn't thought of it like that." In the back of her mind, though, Naru did snark a little. _In that case, Keitaro and I must have had a lot of love_…

"I'm alright." Naru added. "It's about dinner time, I guess, isn't it? I've...uh...I've got some ramen around."

The translation had barely gotten past the word "_ramyun_" when Hyun Sil rolled her eyes with the expression of someone who had expected this and held up the cloth-wrapped package. Naru didn't know what she was saying, but it was the sort of parental talk which came through in all languages as "Don't be silly! Have this!"

"We made you some side-dishes." Ji Hwan said. Then she paused, thinking. "You have rice, right?"

"Yes...yes...I can make rice." Naru said, slowly and hesitantly taking the package.

"I made sure that mother made you some _tteokbokki_." Said Ji Hwan. "Spicy food is good for hard times!"

"Oh, thanks." Said Naru, hoping that the spiciness would be at least somewhat merciful on her Japanese taste-buds. "I'll be sure to enjoy it. I'm not….I'm not really a very good cook, actually." Keitaro once said her food was good, but her presentation was a bit off.

Subconsciously, she held the boxes of food close to her chest. They felt warm and that warmth was very welcome. Her smile became more genuine, though also more sad. She had to admit that, though she had thought she wanted to be alone, she now felt a bit melancholy at the idea of it. Still, it seemed like ending the conversation was the only thing she could think of doing.

"_Kamsahamnida_." (Thank you) said Naru, bowing. "I...really mean it." _What? Am I going to tear up now? What's with my emotions lately_?

"_Unnie_…" Said Ji Hwan, putting a hand gently on Naru's arm. "Would you like to come to our apartment to eat?" Her smiled broadened. "We can have _soju_."

Naru felt her own smile widen a bit as well. She realized that she had really wanted such an invitation, but would never have dared impose herself. Somehow, these two women had found the way for her. It was an extraordinary amount of care for someone who was only a neighbor and a barely known wife of a co-worker, even if Keitaro was a supervisor.

She nodded clearly and whispered out a response.

"_Kamsahamnida_."

"I wish we could have been there for you," Kitsune said. "But it sounds like these people were just what you needed."

"They were a big help. I don't know how I would have coped without them. It was lonely when he went on a dig even before we were fighting. That was something Mrs. Park and I had in common. But when he left, and I didn't know if he'd even want to come back… well she and her daughter stepped up. They made sure I didn't just let myself go. When I wanted to give up, Ji Hwan would be translating: _Unnie,_ you need to remember to eat. _Unnie, _remember you need to be on time to teach. _Unnie_, do you want to come to Church with us? Sometimes I resented not being left alone, but if it weren't for them, I probably would have become a recluse."

Haruka nodded. "I'm beginning to get a fuller picture of what was going on between you as I hear what you say and what he said. I think the problem I'm seeing is neither of you are asking yourse-"

"I SAID GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Shinobu's voice shrieked, outraged, off in the distance.

They could hear Motoko shrieking back. Haruka sighed. "Those idiots…."

"_Ara! _What on earth are they doing?" Mutsumi asked, worried.

"I have a sneaking suspicion-" Haruka began, rising to her feet.

There was a sudden _whoosh_ from where the forbidden annex once stood, followed by an explosion.

"Incoming!" Su yelled, belatedly.

"Shit!" Haruka snarled. She ran for the door.

Naru, Kitsune, and Mutsumi sat listening until the chaos died down.

Naru gave a small smile. "I actually forgot how chaotic it could get out here."

Kitsune smiled in return, glad to see a spark of something besides bitterness. "Yeah, we got older, but we didn't grow up." She looked up, as if remembering something. She got up and retrieved a bag from behind the counter. "I got this for ya. I think this is something that could help ya get things straight with Keitaro.

From behind Naru, Mutsumi began frantically waving her arms and shaking her head, mouthing "No!"

Kitsune ignored the warning and handed the bag to Naru.

"Well, thank you Kitsune. That's very… nice…?" Her voice faltered as she pulled the object out of the bag. It was an erotic—borderline obscene—Sailor Moon negligee. Naru sweatdropped. "What…?"

Kitsune leaned over. "It should help you get back on top of things…" she leered.

Naru blushed deep red. "Get back on…?" She sputtered. "Ooh…! He's not into… er, none of your damn business!" She stormed out.

Mutsumi sighed. "Kitsune, you need to stop doing this to Naru… I'm running out of bandages." She retrieved the first aid kit and got to work.

"Still worth it," Kitsune grinned.

Next Chapter: _Assaults Launched_

Author's notes

The story of Naru with the Cha family was contributed by Steeltemplar. I'm relying on my interpretation of his advice for naming conventions. As I understand it, the wife doesn't take the husband's family name. So, it's the Cha family, but Mrs. Park. If I'm in error, I apologize to any Koreans reading this. Any errors here are mine, not his.

Neither Keitaro nor Naru are lying about their version of events. But each one misinterpreted what the other said.

Apparently, Sailor Moon lingerie is a real thing, which I did not know when I began writing the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: _Assaults Launched_

Motoko and Shinobu glowered at each other as they cleaned the kitchen, while Haruka stood over them, harisen in hand.

"All right, what the hell is the matter with you two? You've been friends for years. Now you're treating each other as enemies. I want to know what's going on."

Shinobu looked down and didn't answer. Motoko spoke up however, putting her law training to (mis)use.

"I am concerned about K- Urashima-san's well being. He is miserable and needs our support. But I need to know the situation to support him. Shinobu seems to think that she has a monopoly on observing and talking to him."

Shinobu whirled around. "That's a lie, you—"

Haruka smacked them both with her harisen. "Let's try this again _without_ editorial content or interruption. Both of you claim you're concerned for Keitaro's well being…"

The girls nodded.

"And," Haruka continued, "both of you seem to resent the other's concern for him. Almost as if you two were rivals… again." She glared at them as she put the pieces together. "Are you two frigging stupid?" she shouted. "He's a married man!"

"But he's getting a divorce!" Motoko protested. "Someone has to help him!"

Haruka sighed. "That's not necessarily the case. You don't know both sides..."

"I do know!" Shinobu hissed. "I know because I watched it all before! Since I was thirteen! Naru didn't appreciate him back then and I watched her turn him away so many times it made me sick! I couldn't help him! Don't you understand she's doing the same damn thing now?!"

She began to cry. "I couldn't help him and I hated it! But you could have." She jabbed her finger at Haruka. "And so could you, Motoko! But you didn't! You bullied him too! How could you let him hurt that way? I would have given almost anything to take away his pain back then, but I could never do it because I was innocent little Shinobu-chan! And now...now that bitch threw him out of the house like garbage. I won't let it be that way! I love Senpai with every part of my soul and I don't care who knows or what they have to say! I won't be silent again!"

She stormed out of the room.

"Dammit," Haruka sighed. Shinobu wasn't being fair of course. She knew Naru had legitimate grievances too. But Shinobu was eternally loyal to Keitaro. Combining her parents' constant marriage problems with the news of this possible divorce was probably coloring her memories of the past events. Yes, Shinobu was venting, but they were real feelings nonetheless. She'd have to talk to the younger girl, reviving her role as 'house mother.'

But she also knew that while she couldn't stop Keitaro and Naru from wrecking the relationship if they chose, she wouldn't allow these girls' unresolved feelings to push the marriage over the edge.

"Time to get those idiots out of the tree again…" she muttered.

"What tree?" Motoko asked, confused.

_Wouldn't it be awkward if I overheard that?_

Naru had arrived just as Shinobu started her rant. She stood, stunned, at the doorway leading to the courtyard. She had been ready to walk in and ask the advice of her friends. But walking in after what was said? How could she? Part of her wanted to fight. Part of her wanted to flee. Dazed, she walked back the way she came, tears beginning to flow. _Is that really how she sees me_? The fact was, when Keitaro confessed his love to her, that day in the hospital, she was blindsided. Up to that point, she had merely thought of their relationship as going from a mistrusting of a pervert to accepting him as a close friend…who sometimes still did perverted things.

But once he confessed his love to her… they couldn't just go back to the way things were before, and she wasn't comfortable going forward. _Would things have been different if I hadn't tried to hide_? It had taken a long time for her to finally admit out loud that she loved him too.

Yes, she had been the unofficial leader of the girls of Hinata House. Yes, she did tend to be blunt…_tsundere_ seemed to be the term kids used these days…but in those first years, she needed set boundaries—through violence if necessary. Perhaps she overreacted at times, but when she was seventeen, dealing with an adult male walking in on her in the bath and entering her room while she was changing was alarming in what was supposed to be a women's dorm.

It had been a long road from mistrust to tolerance. Tolerance to acceptance. Acceptance to friendship. Friendship to love. Love to marriage. Marriage to… what?

Climbing the hill behind Hinata House, she surveyed the ruins of the Forbidden Annex. Nowadays, it tended to be the testing ground for Su's live fire exercises. The collapse was supposed to symbolize the triumph of their love over everything standing in the way. But now she wondered they had really won…

…and if Keitaro saw her in the way Shinobu seemed to, maybe it would have better if the annex had won.

Self doubt, self pity. Despair. She wanted to do the right thing…but she didn't know what it was anymore. _Maybe I should just give him the divorce he no doubt wants_? _Maybe my fear drove him away again_.

She sat down, buried her face in her hands, and cried, feeling overwhelmed. Partially due to feeling nausea, swelling feet, and short of breath, and partially due to to feeling grief and remorse.

Kitsune, Mutsumi, and Kanako sat at the oden stand, sharing a flask of sake and listening to Haruka. It seemed there was a lot of loose dirt lying around, and the stand owner seemed in a bad mood as a construction crew filled in a hole.

"Shinobu said that?" Kitsune shook her head. "I guess it fits her eternal devotion to him, but damn. I never thought she'd go beyond passive aggressive."

"Even if she's devoted, Shinobu-chan wants something she can't have. She has to stop." Mutsumi's voice was as sweet as always, but there was a bit of an edge to it. "It is important that Nacchan not be stressed at this time!"

Haruka raised an eyebrow. That seemed like a _non sequitur_.

"It's not just Shinobu. I already know Motoko is also showing signs of chasing after him." Kanako held up her Naru mask.

"Ugh, put that thing away! It's creepy!" Kitsune shuddered. "Why are you helping us? I'd think you would be chasing him yourself."

Kanako made a sour face. "Two reasons. First, Grandma made me promise I would work to save their marriage. Second, even if she didn't, onii-chan told me he saw me as a sister, even if we weren't related except by adoption." She sighed and reached for the flask. "I'm not thrilled, but I made my peace with it. Now, I try to move forward instead of obsessing over what might have been."

Kitsune looked at her suspiciously, but Kanako didn't flinch. "All right then. I think we can agree that while we can't force them to stay together, we can try to prevent people from trying to force them apart."

Up in her room, Shinobu surveyed herself in a mirror. Her face looked a fright. So she dried her tears and washed her face. Then she got out a small kit from her closet. Kitsune had once told her that in ordinary situations one didn't need to apply full makeup like one put on for a date, but a little rouge, a light shade of lipstick and you could bring out your best features for a man to notice without being obvious about it.

As she applied the makeup, she thought, _I couldn't help you before, Senpai. But now I can. I can support you without you being accused of being a pervert. If Naru doesn't want you, I won't leave you abandoned_…

Of course she had another reason to be concerned with his wellbeing. She had been the one to accidentally knee him in the crotch. She had also been the one to kick him there when they were running the beach cafe years ago. _I hope he forgot about that._

Dinner started a bit awkward. Shinobu had Keitaro in the spot he used to use when he lived here. Naru hesitantly took her place next to Keitaro, but avoided looking anyone in the eye. Motoko found herself blocked by Kitsune, Mutsumi, and Kanako sitting between her and Keitaro. More awkward, the giant Russian was seated next to her.

But Shinobu, because she served the meal, was able to position herself next to Keitaro. She served the portions out, then gave Keitaro the extra meat, earning a glare from Kanako that she ignored.

Motoko hesitated. She needed to find an opportunity to get Keitaro to speak warmly with her. That meant avoiding topics that might lead to evoking unhappiness. But the whole of his time in Pararakelse, the reasonable topic of conversation, was going to do this. Fortunately, Shinobu gave her an opening.

"Umm, Mr., I mean Dr. Korolev, how are you finding the pork?" she asked, working on her best English pronunciation.

Artyom shrugged. "I'm finding it hiding among the rice, though not as often as I would prefer. _Molodec_."

Shinobu didn't speak Russian, but she could figure it out from the context. She glared, remembered Motoko, reading from her textbook, saying that, in the early 1990s, some businesses used to have "No Russians" signs. It had been ruled unconstitutional, but it suddenly sounded like a good idea to her.

While Shinobu glared, Motoko took advantage of the opportunity. "Keitaro, Naru… it must be nice to be back in Japan, with familiar food and comfort."

Keitaro actually smiled. "It is actually. On Pararakelse, the food is different. It isn't bad, but it reminds you that we are on the other side of the international dateline."

"You can't get Japanese food there?" Mutsumi asked.

"There are some shops with the high demand basics," Naru said. "But a lot of the things we took for granted can't be found there. You can special order it, but it takes awhile."

"So, it's coffee instead of tea, vodka instead of sake, beef jerky instead of dried squid," Keitaro added. "It's not bad, but when you get home, you realize that you missed these things. So when I once forgot to reorder our supplies, both of us were cranky."

Naru gave a shy smile.

"Poor Senpai…" Shinobu said. Opening the rice cooker, she scooped some more into his bowl, leaning in close to give it to him.

Keitaro smiled with gratitude. Naru's smile disappeared. _Okay, I thought she was just venting earlier, but has her crush come back?_

Mutsumi held up her bowl. "Shinobu, could I trouble you for some more?" Passing the bowl, she brushed against her teacup, spilling it across the table. "Ara? I am so sorry…"

"Auuuu!" Shinobu jumped to her feet to clean it up, ending her closeness to Keitaro.

Kitsune thought she saw a ghost of a smile on Mutsumi's lips.

"It's not surprising that you failed, Motoko-han." Tsuruko said after hearing her younger sister's account. "You needed to be hard with your rival in private, but when martial skills go against homemaking skills in public, martial skills lose because men tend to sympathize with a weaker woman. And when you encountered Urashima-han, you showed hardness when you needed to be the example of _Yamato Nadeshiko_. So you came off defeated. While you need to be discreet when around others, when alone with Urashima-han, it's time to abandon subtlety."

"Abandon subtlety?" Motoko looked at Tsuruko with disbelief. Her older sister showed a profound lack of subtlety in the way she approached problems. She couldn't imagine what Tsuruko would see as abandoning it.

Tsuruko arched an eyebrow, as if she had an inkling of what Motoko was thinking. "Yes. Unfortunately you can't compete with Maehara-han in the kitchen, and your martial training will not serve here. But your courage as a warrior can be transferred and let you take risks that she would not. You are bold as a warrior. Are you willing to be bold as a woman."

"What do you have in mind?" Motoko asked warily. Her sister's boldness as a woman once led to her own lifelong fear of turtles after all.

"Well, it's like this…"

Motoko wore a yukata but without her sarashi underneath. She felt self conscious about it, but Tsuruko told her it emphasized her feminine curves. Knowing that the yukata favored the smaller bust size, she just hoped that the obi would keep anything from opening up. She found Keitaro sitting in the courtyard watching the sunset. Thankfully, Shinobu was in the kitchen being persistently helped by Mutsumi. Shippu was nearby, hopefully keeping an eye out for that damned turtle.

"Keitaro…" she said, trying to be feminine. She hoped it wouldn't turn out like those attempts after that duel back when she was 15 or so.

Keitaro turned. "Hello, Motoko. Is everything all right between you and Shinobu?"

Motoko turned a deep shade of red. "Umm… with everything going on around here, I guess we just got stressed out and had a little argument?"

"Ah," Keitaro said, sweat-dropping. He wondered what a big argument between them would look like in that case, and decided he didn't want to see it.

Time to go on offense, she thought. "This is peaceful. I remember how brutal Pararakelse was. I can only imagine how a year there would be."

"Well, you get used to it. I like working on digs outside. So it doesn't bother me."

"I imagine that sleeping on the ground, or on a child's bed, must be hard on the back."

_How long were you two listening?_ "Ah, well, sometimes… I also get a sore back with constantly bending over."

Motoko nodded. "Part of our training involves deep massaging so we can keep training without being held back because of our pains. If you don't mind, I can help you…" She walked around behind him without waiting for his reply and began to work.

It wasn't gentle or graceful, but Keitaro had to admit it was effective. Motoko drove her thumbs into his back muscles and kneaded with her fists. "You're so stiff," she said. "You need to take better care of yourself…" _Or have someone who will take better care of you than Naru has!_

"Well, it's hard out in the field to… urk…" Keitaro was suddenly aware of softness pressing into his back while she worked on his shoulders.

Across the courtyard, Shinobu glared through the window. _How dare she? How dare she exploit her position and her bigger chest to get close to him_?

Motoko was a bit embarrassed herself. She had not intended to get so physically close to him. But she got so focused that she had lost track. She wanted to pull away out of modesty, but found it felt so right pressed against him. Nothing would tear her away…

"Hello Tama-chan…" Keitaro said, relief in his voice.

"DAMMIT, SHIPPU!" she yelped, pulling away in alarm.

Watching from the tearoom, Kitsune smiled.

Shinobu prepared the special tray of _Kuzumochi_ and set out for the roof where Keitaro had fled. While she had made enough for everyone, she just wanted this time with her Senpai… alone for once. So once Mutsumi's back was turned, Shinobu snuck out.

Keitaro was leaning against the railing, looking over Hinata City.

"Hello Senpai," she said, trying to project the air of a confident young woman and hoping that she didn't remind him of her antics at twelve. "I thought you might like something cool this evening."

"Thank you Shinobu," he said, taking one of the squares.

Shinobu sat down next to him. "Did your friend leave?" She hoped he had.

"Artyom? Yes, he went back to his hotel. I think tomorrow he's going to Tokyo to make sure a load of supplies gets shipped to Pararakelse before the dig starts up again." He laughed as he saw a look of relief wash over her face. "Russians can be hard for us Japanese to get used to. They're blunt, don't understand our concept of personal space and so on. But once you get used to their ways, they make good friends."

"If you say so…." Shinobu looked skeptical. But he was Senpai's friend, so it would be wise to nod and agree. "I- I imagine it was difficult living so far away from everything familiar, especially the food." She held out the tray for him to tale another square.

"Well, I admit that nothing is like your cooking, Shinobu. Just coming back here reminds me of the community we used to have."

"I guess not being allowed in your house must have been hard."

_Oh for…. Did everybody listen in to our discussion_? He sighed. "Umm, Shinobu. Naru didn't kick me out. I left to give her some space." Even though their parting had been acrimonious, Keitaro felt the need to defend her from misrepresentation.

"Still, you were looking for a happy home life. It seems so unfair you didn't get that."

Keitaro thought about that, then remembered. "You had it rough with your own family life being disrupted, didn't you?"

Shinobu nodded. "I know what it's like to see a family breaking up. The fighting, the slammed doors, the accusations, the shouting… especially the shouting. I felt so helpless. Coming to Hinata House was so peaceful in comparison.

Off in the distance they heard Haruka yelling, "Su! Don't you dare fire that!" There was a whoosh and an explosion.

"Dammit, Su!"

"I seem to remember you went home after Molmol when your parents were having trouble again." Keitaro said. "You managed to convince them to change their minds, right?"

"For now… they said they'd wait until I graduate from college before they consider anything like div… Oh hell Senpai. I'm sorry. What an insensitive thing to say with what you're going through!"

"I should apologize to you. You've been living with this over your head for years. Then we show up and behave in the same way you're trying to be safe from. We probably opened up all kinds of painful memories."

"It… it's hard," she admitted. "We all built up a family here. I don't want to see it fall apart. But I'm graduating next year, Mutsumi will start her residency, You and Naru… Auuu… I just want something to stay permanent, something I can rely on." She looked Keitaro. _If I could be with you, maybe I would have that?_ She didn't dare say that aloud. But she looked at him and blushed slightly.

Keitaro, being a man, misread the situation. "Shinobu, you know that I am always here for you."

"Senpai…" Shinobu leaned against him, wishing the moment could last forever. _Wait, why shouldn't it last forever if…_?

Motoko had come up to roof to make up for missing practice. She stopped. And stared. And fixed a baleful glare on Shinobu, who smirked at seeing her jealousy. She had to step up her approach!

Later, Motoko and Shinobu glared at each other as they scrubbed down before entering the hot springs. Neither one wanted to talk to the other. But neither one wanted to give up their late night soak either. So they strode to the water's edge and stepped in, each staking out a spot as far apart from each other as possible, each looking anywhere but where the other sat. Shinobu went so far as to shift her entire body away whenever Motoko turned. Finally, Motoko had enough.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" she growled.

"What's the matter with me? You should talk, Miss Boob Massage!"

Motoko turned red, part anger, part embarrassment. "What are you talking about?" _S- she saw me slip?_

"Dammit Motoko! You were practically falling out of your yukata! I thought we agreed not to fight over him! I never thought you'd stoop to that!"

Involuntarily, Motoko brought her hand to where the folds of the yukata would have met. _Did I expose myself_? she thought in horror. _No, Shinobu has to be exaggerating_. "You're one to talk with your 'I just want something I can rely on' and your homemaking!" She leaned forward, staring Shinobu square in the eyes. "You're practically telling him, 'Ooh, wouldn't I just make the perfect wife for you? Please be gentle… it's my first time!'"

Shinobu's angry retort was cut short by the sound of the shoji screen sliding open. Keitaro walked in carrying his bath supplies. Both women crouched down low.

"What is he doing here?" Motoko hissed.

"I forgot! Haruka set bath hours this evening. Women get it after it closes to the public. Keitaro gets it after 10:00."

Motoko looked around frantically. Her towel was out of reach. There was no way she could get it without exposing herself. "What do we do?"

"Hide," Shinobu hissed. They slid behind a rock and worked their way over to a bamboo screen. Behind it, Ema was asleep, lying on a slab, history flash cards scattered around her. The commotion woke her.

"Huh? Whazza…" she murmured, trying to find her glasses.

"Shh!" Motoko whispered. "Keitaro's here. We have to hide until he leaves."

Ema looked up. "Why don't we just politely ask him to turn around so we can get our towels and get out?"

Motoko and Shinobu peered over the bamboo wall, admiring the view. "Shh," they both hissed.

Sighing, Ema returned to her history flash cards. "Cassandra…" she muttered. "A Trojan prophetess, cursed to have nobody listen to her…." She curled up to shield her feminine regions and waited for the disaster to strike.

The screen slid open. Naru's voice called out hesitantly. "Umm, Keitaro? Is it okay for me to come in?" _I hope I'm not unwelcome here…_

"It's okay. I'm alone in here," Keitaro said apprehensively. _I hope she didn't come in for a fight_…

Naru stepped inside and noticed three towels lying on a nearby rock. "Slobs…" she muttered, grabbing them and tossing them into the laundry basket in the changing room. She walked over to where Keitaro sat, took a stool and began washing his back for him.

"Who does she think she is, being so shameless around him?" Motoko growled.

"Umm, they're married?" Ema said, rolling her eyes.

"Keitaro…" Naru began, nervously, "I've been thinking. Based on what you said since we came back to Japan, and what the other girls are saying, maybe there's been some miscommunication between us." She took a deep breath and said in a rush, "maybe we should try to talk about it before we get angry at each other again." She said the last as if she was trying to say it before she lost her nerve.

"Of course!" Keitaro replied in relief, turning to face her. "I never wanted a fight between us."

"Are you saying that I-" she began, irritated. She held up her hand and looked down. "I- I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so ready to fly off the handle these past few weeks. It just feels like every little thing sets me off."

Keitaro put his arm around her. "Naru, it's okay. I probably did- no, I _know_ I did some clueless or insensitive things that hurt you. Some of them I only figured out when we came back to Japan." He decided not to mention the things she did that hurt him. Naru was so skittish that she might retreat at any further provocation. "But what's important to me is that you want to talk it out. I was thinking about it too, but you were braver than I was."

Naru turned his arm around her into an embrace. "I'm not brave," she said. "I'm a coward. I've always run away when I couldn't deal with my feelings for you. But if I don't stop running, I might ruin everything."

Keitaro brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. "Oh, Naru…." Then he pulled back slightly. "I'm sorry. You came here to talk, and here I am trying to…"

Naru pulled him back to him and kissed him hard. "I know I did. But I guess I'm a hypocrite. It's been so long, and I need you so much right now!"

Shinobu and Motoko stared, unable to look away as Keitaro and Naru kissed passionately and their hands began roaming. They glared at Naru, each wishing they could be the one with Keitaro, yet also feeling uncomfortable, not ready yet to 'go all the way' themselves—even with him.

"What does that floozy think she's doing?" Shinobu practically shrieked in a whisper.

"Married…" Ema muttered, frantically covering her ears and closing her eyes.

_Is this foreplay_? Motoko wondered. In the movies, the hero and heroine moved slowly and smoothly underneath the covers while romantic music played. But this was hasty and clumsy, not at all glamorous. "I wish I followed Ema's advice…"

"I wish you did too…" Ema hissed back.

"Keitaro, I'm ready…" Naru moaned aloud.

Keitaro began to ease her down to where their towels lay. Motoko and Shinobu both knew they were wrong to watch, but felt drawn to it like moths to a candle. They leaned forward as Keitaro slowly prepared to…

With a sudden crack, the bamboo screen cracked sending Shinobu, Motoko, and Ema sprawling into the pool below. Startled, Keitaro and Naru pulled away from each other. Keitaro hid his lower half behind a rock and fumbled for a towel. Naru didn't hide herself. She stood up, placed her hands on her hips, standing between the girls and Keitaro..

They both glared at the girls.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?" Naru asked, forming a fist.

Next Chapter: _Like Scales Falling From Eyes_

Author's Notes:

_Molodec_, as I understand it, has a sense of a sarcastic "good job."

In _Love Hina_, the bamboo screen appears and disappears depending on what the plot requires. Of course, it's only purpose seems to be for someone trying to hide but falls through. Who am I to stand in the way of tradition?

Outtakes:

An earlier draft of the story involved Motoko trying to talk to Keitaro in the hot springs. But my reader, Steeltemplar, pointed out that this made her look like a home wrecker. For those who are interested in seeing how much the story evolved since I started, here's a rough draft of that attempt:

The sign at the entrance to the hot springs said "Men bathing," which was enough to give Motoko second thoughts. But Tsuruko pushed her inside and shut the door.

_Well, nothing for it_, she thought. _Either I go forward with this plan or I give up_.

Blushing furiously, Motoko undressed in the changing area. She hesitated, and then adjusted her hair to cover her breasts. It was one thing to be seen by Keitaro, and then striking him when he walked in on her. It was quite another to actively walk in on him with the intention of being seen and not hitting him. And the tucked in _fundoshi_ her sister taught her to wear felt way too revealing and was giving her a wedgie. Beyond the physical discomfort, her conscience bothered her too. Naru hadn't divorced him yet and this seemed dishonorable in some way. But the thought that she could be Keitaro's when his—unpleasantness—was over overrode her misgivings about _Ane-ue'_s plan. Taking a deep breath, she quietly slid open the door and stepped inside.

Keitaro's back was to the door, washing himself. He gave a jump when he heard it open, the scrape of a stool, and the sound of the bath tools being used behind him.

_What the hell_? he thought. They were supposed to designate special hours for the men.

"Occupied!" he said, shielding his face from whatever blows were coming. When no shrieks of outrage followed, he cautiously lifted his head but kept his eyes locked away from the door. "That you Seta?" No answer. "N-Naru?"

Looking back at a downward angle, he saw a shapely pale leg. Looking up in spite of himself, he was shocked to see Motoko. He quickly looked away. "M-M-Motoko-san…" Keitaro stammered. _Shit! I am so dead!_ "Didn't you see the sign? It's open bathing right now!" He began flailing around trying to find his towel.

Motoko tried to give him a reassuring smile… difficult when she was just as uneasy as he was. "It is all right, Keitaro. I just hoped you and I could talk in private. There's been so much confusion going around." She wondered how to broach the topic. Ane-ue said it will feel natural… just let your heart and body do what feels right. Right now, it felt totally unnatural. "Would you like me to wash your back?" She hoped her voice sounded alluring.

Keitaro, however, was thinking about what might happen if somebody were to discover them together alone in the bath. The girls usually had impeccable timing when it came to discovering him in awkward situations. So, to prevent any chance of portions of his body showing interest in her body, he dumped a bucket of cold water on his crotch and covered his nether regions with the bucket.

"I don't think that's a a good idea right now…" he muttered with chattering teeth. At least it served the purpose. He didn't think he could bring himself to try a repeat if it failed.

Motoko pressed forward, though if love was a battlefield, the battle plan seemed to have gone out the window. "With all the commotion going on, we never had a chance to talk together. It seems to me now is a good time for that."

"Motoko! We can't do this. If Naru were to come in here, what would she think?"

"Would she think anything at all? Aren't you two fighting? Aren't you talking divorce? If it's over, why should it matter?"

Keitaro was silent. Part of him, the part that was tired of trying and afraid of being abandoned by Naru agreed with her words. But another part told him this was wrong, that he was not free to have this conversation, that he could not start a second relationship as a reserve. "It… matters…" he said finally, so quietly that Motoko had to strain to hear.

"But why?" Even though she was mortified to be willfully unclothed near him, she walked to face him. She knelt (hoping that her hair did not shift and expose her breasts), putting her hand on his shoulder. "Naru never gave you a straight answer when you confessed to her. Now things look like they were never meant to be. You know there were others who loved you, were waiting for you to look their way. If it is over, why are you staying unhappy?"

Keitaro struggled with his desires and his conscience. Motoko was desirable. That was clear. Like all men, visual stimuli would have an effect on him. How easy it would be to respond to her, to taste her lips, her embrace. Then he looked down at his hands. He saw the gold band around his ring finger, reminding him of his wedding vows. Desire and conscience warred and he wondered if he could get another bucket of cold water without exposing himself.

Keitaro struggled with his desires and his conscience. Motoko was desirable. That was clear. Like all men, visual stimuli would have an effect on him. How easy it would be to respond to her, to taste her lips, her embrace. Then he looked down at his hands. He saw the gold band around his ring finger, reminding him of his wedding vows. Desire and conscience warred and he wondered if he could get another bucket of cold water without exposing himself. A part of his brain was screaming _GET OUT OF HERE_!

He wondered why that part of his brain never warned him previously before he accidentally walked into the girls changing.

_Why is he so uncomfortable_? Motoko asked herself. _All I want to do is wash his back… Wait… is he expecting that I… go all the way? Urk… what did you get me into Ane-ue_? The fact of the matter was that, while she did want Keitaro to choose her after his divorce, she had not planned on giving up her virginity just yet. _Do I have to go through with it here_? She hoped not. But he has been married. _It may be what he expects of me if I want to make him mine._

The two stared at each other, blushing furiously, afraid to turn away, afraid to look at each other. Both of them struggling to sort out between desire and doing right:

…_want…_

…_mustn't…_

…_lust…_

…_conscience…_

…_yes…_

…_no…_

_Dammit_, Keitaro thought. _I didn't ask to be in this situation! How do I get out of it?_

_Baka ane-ue_, Motoko thought. _Was this what you were plotting? I'm not ready for this! I just wanted time to talk alone with him_!

The door slid open. The distraction allowed both of them to break eye contact and scramble to cover up as Tsuruko strode in. She wore a _fundoshi_ like Motoko did, but with a _sarashi_ around her chest and a light robe over that.

Looking at the two of them and their obvious discomfort, Tsuruko rolled her eyes. _Motoko, you had one task… well, time to improvise_.

"Urashima-han!" she said menacingly. "Are you making advances on my sister?" She drew her sword. "You will do the honorable thing and marry her!"

"I'm already married!" Keitaro protested.

"Then you will divorce her and marry my sister!"

"This is not the Tokugawa era! You don't get to make these kinds of decisions!"

"Ane-ue!" Motoko protested. "Nothing happened between us!" _Dammit, you're ruining it_!

"Ohohoho! What does that matter? Who will believe it?"

"I will." It was a cold, calm, and ominous voice. Kanako stood at the entrance to the hot springs, a towel wrapped around her. "I saw the two of you go in, so I assumed oniichan forgot to remove the sign when he was done. But you two were trying to entrap him." Her eyes seemed to glow from a battle ki.

Tsuruko looked at Kanako contemptuously. "Run along, little girl. Grownups are talking."

"Oh, really?" Kanako said, a dangerous tone in her voice. "Oniichan, run, you can't help me here."

Motoko winced. She had fought alongside Kanako and knew she was good. Add the fact that she was defending her brother, and the younger woman could be dangerous. _Dammit. I don't even have my sword to defend myself_.

Tsuruko and Kanako seemed to move as a blur. Tsuruko swung her sword in an attempt to frighten Kanako away. But Kanako leapt, avoiding the force of the blow. Instead, it shattered a prominent rock.

"Watch it!" Keitaro yelled. "You're going to wreck the place!" He made a beeline for the exit.

Motoko sighed. This was going to be a disaster, but she couldn't run out on her sister. She moved to flank Kanako, and launched a kick. Kanako parried and glared. "Even if Grandma hadn't made me promise to defend the marriage, you are unworthy of him!"

Glaring, Motoko prepared to strike while Tsuruko moved in from the other side.

Shinobu sighed as she took down the "men bathing sign." Keitaro must have forgotten to remove it. It was inconsiderate with the number of women wanting to use the place. If she hadn't seen Motoko, Tsuruko, and Kanako go in, she would have thought Keitaro was still inside.

Entering the changing area, she began to undress.

Tsuruko used a _Raimeiken_ strike, which Kanako dodged. Unfortunately, it caught Keitaro in the back and sent him flying.

Wrapping a towel around herself, Shinobu walked towards the entrance of the hot springs. Suddenly the screen burst open and a flailing Keitaro crashed into her. Lying flat on her back, Shinobu looked up and found herself straddled by a naked Keitaro. They stared at each other, stunned. Shinobu wondered if this was a dream. _If so, I hope I never wake up! _She put her hand on his shoulder.

_Shit_! Keitaro thought. _Only one thing could make this worse_.

The door opened and Naru walked in. She stopped and stared.

_And there it is_. "Na-Naru! It's not what you think!"

Naru gave him a glare that was far more intimidating than Tsuruko's battle aura. "What are you doing with Shinobu you perverted KaAAAAAA!" She was cut off by a naked Motoko flying through the screen and knocking her flat.

The door opened. Kitsune, Haruka, Sara, Su, and Ema entered. Kitsune was saying, "It's finally open. Let's…" She broke off, seeing Keitaro straddling Shinobu and Motoko on top of Naru. "Wow, no wonder your marriage is in trouble if you have an open relationship like this!"

"WRONG!" Naru, Shinobu and Motoko yelled simultaneously.

Keitaro looked at Naru. "Welcome to my life…"

Everyone dressed again, Keitaro found himself surrounded by glaring women. That was nothing unusual in itself. What was unusual was they weren't glaring at him. Kanako was covered with bruises. Tsuruko had a black eye. Naru was quietly seething and Motoko looked ashamed.

Naru sighed. "So, let me get this straight." She started ticking off on her fingers. Keitaro was in the bath alone. Then Motoko went in. Then Tsuruko went in. Then Kanako went in. Then Shinobu took down the sign and went in?" I guess he didn't start it anyway. She felt relief over that. "I want to know why you went in the first place." Arms folded across her chest, she gave Motoko an icy stare that Motoko thought frightening when not directed at Keitaro.

Motoko cringed. It had seemed like a dubious idea at the time. Now, being caught and confronted, the enormity of the wrongness hit her. "Ah… in all the commotion of the last few days, I never had a chance to visit with Keitaro privately. So I thought… umm…" She broke off as Naru gritted her teeth.

"You thought you'd just walk in there and 'talk?' You seriously didn't think there was anything wrong with going in, mostly naked, to 'talk' with my husband?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: _Like Scales Falling From Eyes_

Dressed again, Keitaro sat, surrounded by glaring women. Ordinarily, that would be nothing unusual. But for once they weren't glaring at him. Naru was glaring at Shinobu and Motoko, who were reciprocating. Ema was glaring at all of them for getting her into this mess. Kitsune, Haruka, Mutsumi and Kanako were glaring at all of them for the mess they made. Sara was just glaring because she was in a bad mood.

Naru spoke quietly, but menacingly. "Shinobu? Motoko? Exactly what in the hell were you thinking, hiding in the hot springs during the men's time and spying on us?" She took a sip of tea.

Motoko sighed. _It's every woman for herself_, she thought, dishonorably_._ "Shinobu and I were having an argument and we lost track of the time. I didn't like how she was flirting with him on the roof."

Shinobu bristled. "You're one to talk. You were sliding all over him with that massage of yours!"

The tea cup slipped out of Naru's hand, shattering on the floor. She stood there for a moment, stunned. "Flirting…? Massage…?" Then she became furious.

"I thought we were friends! What the hell were you doing making those advances on my husband, earlier?" She turned on Keitaro. "And you! You're married! I'm your wife! What the hell were you doing, not shutting them down? This is just like Saito!"

Motoko mind raced, trying to think of an excuse. Suddenly, she got mad. This woman mistreated Keitaro and was acting high and mighty? "Husband?" She growled. "Doesn't that require you to act like a wife?" She was angry enough to slip into her Kansai dialect. "You told him he wasn't good enough! You tried to get him to quit his dreams! You kicked him out of the house and now you're going to divorce him!"

Naru, shocked, stared, stunned. "What have you been telling them?" she whispered in a horrified tone. She looked utterly betrayed.

"Why do you always assume the worst?" He snapped. "I never told her that!" He turned to Motoko. "Motoko… that is _not_ how this happened. We both made mistakes in our marriage!"

"I can put the facts together, Keitaro. It all adds up." Motoko said.

"Given your math skills, it's not surprising that adding that up gave you the wrong answer!" Naru said caustically.

"_Kisama_-"

"Naru, please… you're making this worse!" Keitaro pleaded.

"I'm making things worse? Worse than this?" Naru snarled.

"I don't believe you, Senpai." Shinobu burst in, ever loyal. "I think you're just making excuses for her! I saw her mistreat you since the beginning. She beat you up, she rejected you, ran away from you." As she spoke, her voice grew louder. She approached them, hands clenched. "Isn't the fact that you're fighting now just further proof that she never was the one for you, that your fixing your issues was a sham?"

"Shinobu!" Kitsune said, alarmed. "This isn't-"

"No, let her continue," Naru growled. "She was insulting me behind my back earlier. Let her insult me to my face." She gave Shinobu a look that, had it been directed at Keitaro, he would have just hit himself to save them both the trouble.

Shinobu swallowed. _She heard that? _Having previously only seen Naru's wrath against Senpai, she never realized how scary Naru could be—but she wouldn't back down. "He was in love with you for years. You kept rejecting him. You kept avoiding him. I would never treat him like that if I become his wife!"

"That's not how it was! And what the hell do you mean by _if_ you bec-?"

Haruka raised her voice. "Ladies, Let's calm down here…"

They ignored her, glaring at each other angrily.

Naru jabbed her finger at Shinobu. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about, you little brat! You and Motoko think a marriage is just being lovey-dovey with your Senpai where you snuggle up with him, exchange kisses! Then you go back to the comfort of your own room, touching yourself while imagining what it might be like to let him go just a little bit further with you! I can hear you through that hole in the floor at night, you know! Real marriage doesn't work like that! Even when you're mad, your house is his, your room is his, your bed is his! Even the small irritations get magnified when they happen day after day! You just try to think of him at his worst day after day for a year and see if you'd still feel like you do now!"

Shinobu, was mortified at the truth of Naru's words—especially knowing Naru had heard what she did last night. Throwing common sense aside, she rose to her feet, shouting. "You just keep making your damn excuses! All these years I would have been there for him before, to comfort him… but I stayed back because, if I did approach him, you'd just beat him up, accusing him of being a pervert. You wouldn't let him close, you wouldn't let him leave! You haven't changed! You're a terrible wife to him but you still won't let him free!"

Maybe it was the physical discomfort she'd been suffering. Maybe it was the anger at Shinobu's accusing her of doing nothing when she had _tried_ to fix things. Maybe it was the frustration of being interrupted in the hot springs. Maybe it was her hormones going all directions at once. Or the fact that she had to pee _again_. But something inside snapped. Without warning, she struck Shinobu across the face with an open palm. "_ZAKENNAYO_!" she screamed furiously. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

There was dead silence. Everyone stared at the two girls. Naru stared at her own hand in horror. "I- I-" _I didn't mean to… did I…?_

Shinobu clutched her cheek, shocked. Angry tears began to flow. "Naru, you… bitch!" she hissed. Unable to keep her composure, she stormed out of the room.

"Naru? What are you doing? How could you do that?" Keitaro gasped. "She's our friend!"

Naru had hoped to find some sympathy from him. Now she looked around the room, hoping to find any source of understanding. Instead she saw expressions of shock, horror, and disbelief.

"I- I-" she tried to explain. Suddenly overwhelmed, she burst into tears, turned on her heel and fled, sobbing. _I've ruined everything! They'll never forgive me now! He'll never forgive me now! _Another thought nagged her as she fled… _Is what Shinobu said true_?

Stunned, Keitaro turned to leave. He found himself surrounded. Haruka, Kitsune, Mutsumi, and Kanako stared at him coldly, arms folded in disapproval. Motoko, seeing him outnumbered, moved to his side.

"Haven't you and Shinobu done _enough_ damage for one day?" Kitsune snapped, clearly irritated.

Motoko recoiled as if struck. Kitsune had always been the easygoing one as long as she had been there. To receive her disapproval left her feeling ill at ease. She tried to meet their glares but couldn't. Finally, she turned and left.

Keitaro, finding himself alone, looked defensive. "Don't tell me you all approve of what Naru did?"

Kitsune shook her head. "Not at all. Naru overreacted, and we plan on talking to her too. But that's not the issue here. Our issue with you is what you're doing out of cluelessness and trying to be nice. I don't think there's a woman alive who would be happy if her husband allowed another woman to do what you're letting Shinobu and Motoko get away with."

Haruka nodded. "Believe me, if Seta had ignored my concerns of another woman giving inappropriate attention, we would be having a very serious discussion afterwards. Even though I trust he wouldn't be interested in leaving me for another, I would expect him to act like a married man when faced with those behaviors. Why should Naru be different?"

"What about her?" Keitaro said bitterly. "I need to become flawless but she doesn't have to change? I thought we might be able to talk it out when she came to me. But now I wonder if I misread her."

Mutsumi looked at him intensely. "Kei-kun, what are your intentions? I don't mean what you think Nacchan will do. I mean, what do you plan to do? Motoko and Shinobu are acting this way because they think you are going to divorce her and they have a chance with you. Maybe this Saito-san thinks the same thing. You're being unfair to all of them. If you're planning to divorce Nacchan, she has a right to know. If you're not, she has a right to expect you to draw a line!"

"_Me_!? If someone files for divorce, it's not going to be me!" Keitaro snapped, defensively. "I went looking for my promise girl for fifteen years! Even when I was afraid she wasn't the promise girl, I still wanted to be with her! She's the one who wants the divorce!"

"Then why is she afraid you're going to initiate it, oniichan?" Kanako growled. "Think about that! Your own _wife_ thinks you want a divorce. Are you aware of that? Shinobu and Motoko also think you are getting a divorce, and they think they might have a chance! I bet this Saito woman thinks you will too! They all hope you will consider them. You can shut them down like you did me if you'll just stop being so frigging indecisive and make your intentions clear!"

The other women nodded. Keitaro looked away. He resented being made into the villain when he had tried his hardest to salvage the relationship. "But…" _keep calm_, he told himself. "She always overreacts, always assumes the worst of me. Lately she cries or gets wildly angry. How can I make my intentions clear if she won't believe them when I do?"

Mutsumi looked like she wanted to say something, but she bit her lip and stayed silent. Haruka sighed. "Keitaro, Naru always went in cycles with you. Right or wrong, when she thought you did wrong, she'd get angry, overreact, and then calm down and show kindness to you. But four months without ending the cycle? I don't know how much blame to give each of you. Maybe you're playing with fire. Maybe she's not listening. I don't know. But I do know that in the past you two have always sprung back. Maybe if you look at your own actions and, if necessary, change, it might encourage her to respond in the same way. Again, I don't know, but isn't it worth a try?"

"Maybe…" Keitaro mumbled. "But what if-"

"YOU COWARD!"

Startled, everybody turned to see a monumentally intoxicated Su supported by a short haired woman wearing the same blue and white work uniform.

Su struck a pose. "You coward! You complain about conflict? The whole relationship between man and woman is conflict! Two halves fighting to be one whole! There's only one earth! If it splits in half, there will be two!"

"WHAT?" everybody chorused in disbelief.

The short haired woman put her hand over her face. "Tsuboi-san is going to be angry if she finds you're imitating her again."

Su turned to her. "Aww, you're no fun, Sawako-chan…" she slurred.

Sawako looked apologetic. "We went out drinking this evening. Su-san had… some trouble."

Kitsune rolled her eyes. "That girl has the alcohol tolerance of a spider monkey."

Haruka collected Su from Sawako. "Thank you for looking after her. We will put her to bed." She turned to face the others. "Then I guess we have work to do."

Shinobu sat on her futon, scowling and sulking. How DARE Naru hit her like that! How dare she treat Senpai that way! She was only standing up for him! If Naru was going to act like that, maybe she needed to step up her actions to rescue him when he finally dumped that terrible woman!

A persistent knocking pulled her out of her sulk. "What?" she practically snarled.

The door slid open and Haruka walked in. "Nice to see you too," she said dryly. "I think it's time we had a one on one talk."

"Are you going to blame me for this?" Shinobu found the words pouring out. "It's all Naru's fault! She's just been bullying him for years, ignoring him! Poor Senpai's been giving him her heart and she stomped on it. If Naru really loved Senpai, why did she constantly put him off? Why did she ignore his confession for so long? I told Senpai I'd cheer for him, but she kept running away from him. She kept calling him a pervert. It seems like she kept him crawling. It hurt me to see Naru treat him like that! But nobody helped!" She pointed a finger at Haruka. "You could have helped him when she was bullied him, but you just ignored him when he needed you!"

Haruka lit a cigarette. "Seems like you have everything figured out about _your_ Senpai and what he needs."

Haruka's tone was mild, but the younger woman felt the rebuke. "I… well..." She blushed with some embarrassment. "Never mind."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "No, no. You brought it up. We're gonna play this through. You think you would have done better in my place, so let's hear what you have in mind."

Shinobu regretted opening her mouth. "Y-You mean, back then?"

"Yep. You're the boss. What do I do?"

Shinobu stared in disbelief. How could Haruka-san be so dense? "Wha...well... Help him! Protect him! Comfort him! That should be obvious!"

Haruka shook her head. "Those are goals, Shinobu-chan, not actions. What do I _do_?"

"Um...well..." A lot that seemed obvious was suddenly hard to put into words.

Haruka took a long drag on her cigarette. "Let me help. How about...I could have had Kei stay in the spare room here at the tea house instead of in the Dorm?"

Shinobu brightened. "That would have helped a lot with Su and Kitsune-san messing with him."

Haruka bowed. "And...what if I convinced Kei to make you girls be more responsible for your own rooms and chores, so he wasn't working himself ragged while you all took advantage of him?"

Shinobu nodded. _She finally gets it_! "Yes...definitely that. He was always too good to us."

"And when he was feeling down, I could've hugged him and let him cry into my shoulder just like when we were kids and his dog died."

"He...had a dog? I never knew."

"Yeah. A german shepherd named Shazi. She and Kei were totally inseparable from the time he was five. But Shazi was born with a congenital heart problem. When Kei was ten years old, she just...quietly passed away one day. He was devastated. And there was nothing any of us could really say or do. I was just a teenager, but I figured he might need to cry awhile. So I just put my arms around him and said he could cry as much as he wanted and I wouldn't tell anybody. Heh. You're the first I ever told. I hope he doesn't get mad for breaking my promise."

"Senpai..." Shinobu wished she could have been there for him then.

Haruka sighed. "Yeah... He's got a soft heart. I could have gone that route again—been all soft for him."

"You should have! I think he really needed that. Things were so tough for him! Naru and Motoko were so cruel to him!"

"Let's see. So...what else? I could have stormed up to the Dorms like the wrath of the gods, told all the older girls that they were a pack of bitches and that if I ever hear of them mistreating my nephew again they'll have to answer to me."

Shinobu jumped up, her hands clenched into fists. "Yes! They'd finally have to treat him right!"

"So...you think all of these are good ideas? If you're taking my place?"

"Yes! Why didn't you do any of that?"

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Because they're all terrible ideas! None of it would have helped Kei at all!"

Shinobu, sandbagged by this change of direction, gaped. "What? I don't understand!"

Haruka looked out the window. "Shinobu-chan...don't you think my heart ached so many times when I saw him hurt and struggling? I've loved him since we were kids, you know. You think I didn't want to do those things? Okay, sometimes he was caught in a mess of his own making, and I let him face the consequences. But other times? Oh, let me tell you, I may look detached, but sometimes I wanted to knock some sense in when the older girls went too far."

"I still don't get it! If you felt that way, you should have stepped in for him! You knew and you abandoned him!"

"Shinobu-chan...if I had done those things, Kei would never have earned the acceptance and respect of you girls. They would have thought he was just running home crying to his aunt. He would never have grown and matured into the amazing man he has become. And he never would have married...don't give me that look!...he never would have married the woman of his dreams."

Shinobu fought to find a reason to reject her reasoning. "I..."

Haruka gently put her hand on Shinobu's shoulder. "You know that I'm right. Respect and acceptance, growth and maturity, those are all things earned. They can never be simply given to you by someone else. No matter how much love you feel."

"So you don't feel _any_ regrets about back then?" She asked, bitterly.

"Oh, I didn't say that. I have some...a few deserved, but mostly just... feelings…. Hell, I sometimes regret I never had his inner ear checked for balance issues when he stumbled into everybody. Sometimes I regret not having the hot springs checked to see if they had any chemicals that induced violent outbursts in women."

"Please don't tease me, Haruka-san."

"Sorry. Sometimes, as a kid, he'd do some stupid things. Sometimes he still does. But I have to remind myself how well he turned out. You gotta admit that your Senpai grew a lot and he became quite a guy."

"Yes...he did..." Shinobu rubbed her jaw, the ache reminded her of the slap. _How did Senpai survive her punches?_ "But that doesn't excuse Naru! She still treated him like crap! She's so arrogant!"

Haruka looked at her quizzically. "Arrogant? I guess she might seem like that to you because when you first came she was already the informal leader of the girls. But she's actually insecure."

"Insecure!? When Senpai first came here, she treated him like crap!"

"Shinobu-chan, You're not like that. At first, you withdrew and cried. Then you got comfortable and opened up to us. But some women, when they're insecure, try to drive away those she's uncomfortable around. Naru… well, remember how she wore those ugly braids, glasses and that ratty sweater? Sometimes I wonder if she kept people away because she was afraid to let her weakness show."

"Really?" Shinobu pondered. "Yeah, I can't imagine acting like that."

"Ever since Mutsumi came to live here, I've been remembering the old days of them as kids when they stayed together. Naru's mother died when she was little. I think that was the start of it. She got upset easily. Kei and Mutsumi were good to her. But eventually her father stopped bringing her here. He remarried and his new wife had a kid. I'm guessing that that was hard on her because when she came here to live when she was fifteen, she was kind of dazed, subdued. She had friends, but I think that before Seta interacted with her as her tutor, she never thought of herself as mattering to anyone."

Shinobu said nothing. _That almost sounds like… me_? She shook her head. "Even so, the thing I find unforgivable is how Senpai confessed his love to her and she just ignored it! What kind of woman does that?"

Haruka gave an embarrassed cough. "Well… y'know, Seta confessed to me in Todai. I never gave him an answer."

"Never?" Shinobu sweatdropped.

"Yeah, eventually he started living with Sara's mother until she died. It took Naru and Kei to push us together again. So, yeah, Naru should have tried to respond one way or another instead of hoping it would go away. I can understand why that bothers you. But I'd ask you to remember my own failures before judging her so harshly."

Haruka got up. "Sometimes I think I should thank them. Sometimes I feel like clouting them. Depends on how Seta acts." She got up. "Right now, you're focused on the bad times. But if you look back, I think you'll remember those two were good friends too. Keitaro did some good things for Hinata House. So did Naru. But I think they did most of their good together."

She excused herself. Shinobu remained, looking out the window. Remembering the good times between Senpai and Naru. She had to admit there were a lot of them… and Hinata House was happier in those good times. What would happen to those good times if she got her dream of Senpai choosing her.

Naru would probably feel obligated to leave. Motoko too probably… the two of them had been determined rivals. Kitsune would probably stay. She ran the tearoom of course. Mutsumi? She'd be starting residency. And Su was graduating. They would probably start splitting up, having fewer ties that made Hinata House a home.

Then she thought of her own family. How miserable she felt over her parents only holding off divorce until she graduated. If Naru and Senpai divorced, they would both feel that kind of pain too. Did she really want to cause all that?

She felt like she was at a fork in the road. One side gave her Senpai (maybe). But it came at a high price. Could she pay it? Did she have the right to make the other girls pay it? The other side gave her what she already had but would lose what she dreamed of. She didn't want to lose that. But did she have any right to take it?

She was struggling with her conscience, and her conscience was winning.

"I guess maybe I should apologize to her tomorrow…" she muttered grudgingly, wiping a tear away.

Tsuruko and Motoko returned to their room. Motoko slumped down next to her table, miserably, putting her face in her palms, still stunned over the turn of events. Tsuruko adopted the seiza position.

"Well, that didn't go as expected," Tsuruko said cheerfully. "We'll just have to try something new. When that marriage is over, Urashima-han will need your comforting."

Motoko stared at her in disbelief. After that fight, she was in no mood to think about romance. "_New_? Ane-ue! Things are worse off now than before I started! I wish I never had started it!"

"You lost a battle, not the war. The idea of _Houheixue_ sometimes requires you to be tenacious."

Motoko raised her head. "Is that what you're doing?" _I should look that up_… getting to her feet, she walked over to her bookshelf—she had collected a small library since beginning law at Todai—and picked up a reference book. "_Houheixue… _hmm." She froze. It seemed it was invented by a failed politician who described it as _When you conceal your will from others, that is Thick. When you impose your will on others, that is Black_. She read further. It was about being ruthless and deceptive, pretending to be a friend to those you would betray to get your way. The book slipped from her fingers. _Oh no_…

"A-ane-ue…where exactly did you learn about this _Houheixue_?"

"Hmm? It was an encyclopedia much like yours."

"Did you understand what it was advocating?" A touch of fear crept into her voice.

"Mostly. I couldn't read all of the _kanji_. The book didn't have _furigana_ in it. But I think I got the gist of it."

Before now, Motoko had never understood the expression 'felt the blood drain from her face.' Now she knew what it meant. "I ruined my friendships over a misinterpretation?" she whispered, horrified. She felt ill.

"Did I get something wrong, Motoko-han?" Tsuruko could be autocratic, domineering. But she loved her younger sister and never wanted to hurt her. Punish her when she acted dishonorably? Yes. Cause her needless pain? No.

Motoko sighed. Tsuruko had left school after the ninth grade to devote herself to the sword. There were probably hundreds of kanji she didn't know. Motoko had looked up to her older sister for so long that she sometimes forgot she was the one who had more education.

"It's about pretending friendship while plotting to betray someone," she explained, gloomily. "I betrayed Naru by acting as if Keitaro was free…"

Tsuruko looked stunned. "I am so sorry, Motoko. If I had realized that you were not seeing Naru as a foe, I never would have suggested it." She reached out her hand to Motoko. "I'll be the one to make this work for you. You won't have to do anything wrong."

"Please, ane-ue… just leave me alone right now…" Motoko whispered.

Tsuruko nodded. "I'm sorry Motoko…"

She slid open the door to find Kitsune standing there preparing to knock. "My sister needs to be left alone."

"Too bad. We need to talk." Kitsune was used to being the slacker, the one who cracked wise from the sidelines. She wasn't used to being a leader. But she needed to be one now. She just hoped Tsuruko wasn't going to fight her over it.

Tsuruko opened her mouth to object, but Motoko shook her head. Sighing, she let Kitsune in, then left, closing the door behind her.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. Then Kitsune sighed. "I was kinda harsh earlier."

Motoko felt puzzled. Kitsune was never serious. Always avoiding responsibility with a joke or teasing with an off color comment. "We're all on edge here." Talking to Kitsune alone, she found herself reverting to her own Kansai dialect.

"That doesn't mean I can let what you're doing slide though," Kitsune continued.

"Honestly Kitsune, I don't know how you can defend Naru. She has no regard for Keitaro. Otherwise, why would she be so cold to him, never acknowledging his confession-"

"Ya know, they did get married. I'm guessing there was some acknowledgement eventually."

"I know that, dammit! I'm just saying…"

Kitsune held up her hand. "Ok, you know that Naru and I knew each other before you arrived right? That she and I were friends in school together?"

Motoko nodded. "Yes…"

"Did you know that, before she started dating Keitaro, she never had a boyfriend before? Never had any intimacy with a guy? Some guys were interested in her, but she never felt comfortable, so she'd have me turn them down for her. The closest she came was a schoolgirl crush on Seta, but that went nowhere."

"I didn't know that. It was before I came here. But I'm not sure what that has to do with this."

Kitsune sat next to Motoko and put her arm around the younger woman. "I don't think it was a case of Naru rejecting Keitaro and stringing him along. I think it was Keitaro being into Naru before she was into him. She was so focused on preparing for Todai that she never had a boyfriend in high school. Now Keitaro is a guy with the worst possible timing and luck… one who accidentally does things that's going to make a girl uneasy. But Naru didn't know that at first. She had a view that all guys were perverted, and that a boy-girl relationship automatically meant having sex. She wasn't ready for that kind of relationship. So I _think_ that when he got closer than she was comfortable with, she'd overreact and try to push him back."

Motoko's eyes narrowed. "But he's not like that! He'd never try to pressure her to do… um… that…." She blushed, remembering the _coitus_ she and Shinobu had caused _interruptus _to in the hot springs.

Kitsune smiled. "I know. Keitaro was just very clumsy. But remember, once upon a time _you_ thought he was a pervert. Let's face it, the way he was clumsy around us could look bad if you thought that all men were perverted. Naru didn't trust him and it took a long time for her to see him differently. It took her time to become a friend. It took her longer to accept him as her boyfriend. I wouldn't be surprised if she never slept with him before they were married—I was never able to pry that info out of her. I've never been married of course, but, based on what she said back there, I bet that's a major readjustment too."

Motoko grimaced. Naru's words had struck close to home. "I know I have no right to point fingers. But what about her bullying? She's a bad person! She always assumes the worst first! She had no right to-"

Kitsune stopped her. "Do you think I'm a bad person? An evil person?"

"What? No...why...why would I think that?

"Well, I've done some bad things, ya know."

Motoko looked embarrassed. "Well I don't _approve_ of some of the things you did, but I really don't think drinking and flirting are on the level of bad things."

Kitsune looked away. She was quiet for a moment. "Actually… I have to take some blame for his reputation. Back when he first came… when we thought he was already in Todai, I put the moves on him. I thought he was rich and smart and tried to seduce him…marry into money. So I put his hand on my breast to get him interested. Then, when Naru caught me in the act, I lied and said he was groping me. I even faked tears. So she defended me, her best friend, from a pervert she didn't know. She had no reason to doubt me. I feel bad about that. If I had come clean, maybe Naru would have been more forgiving about the hot springs and things would have been different. Maybe not. But I lied, and that stacked on top of her idea of what men were like. I also took part, hell, I was the instigator in our attempt to steal Keitaro from her after they both confessed their love for each other, even though she is my best friend… I'm deeply ashamed of that now. So how about now? Is Naru the bad person for mistrusting Keitaro? Or am I the bad person who was responsible for Naru's mistrusting Keitaro?"

Motoko stared. "Kitsune-san... I... don't know what to say here. I mean it's shocking but-"

"It's worse than anything Naru ever did, isn't it?"

Motoko pondered that. "Well...y-yes...I...I guess..."

Kitsune sighed. "Don't whitewash it. Of course it is." Her lower lip quivered a little. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"Kitsune-san! This is past. You...you said you stopped. And you were young...and..."

"But what you're angry about was in the past too. Naru was younger than I was… she was 17 when Keitaro came here. She stopped being harsh with Kei a long time ago, Motoko. When she made her mistakes she was young and emotional, her problems were probably so big in her own head that she couldn't see Kei's very well. But eventually she figured out that she had a treasure in him and she embraced him."

Motoko shook her head. "Look, I get you feel bad about it, but It sounds like you're making excuses for her now."

"Really? I don't mean to. She did overreact. She does have a temper. I won't defend when she jumped to conclusions. That was wrong. I'm just saying that there's a reason that she was suspicious and a reason it took her so long to admit her feelings for him, and I'm part of it."

Motoko running out of objections. "But if she loved him, why would she treat him this way now? They've been married for a year now."

"Motoko, Like I said earlier, have you ever been in a long term relationship?"

"You know I haven't."

"Me either. So how would we know we would handle it any better? All of that anime and manga where a high school couple confess to each other and things work out perfectly forever afterwards? That's crap. Maybe she tried to do the things you think you'd do. Maybe she didn't. Look, right now, you're angry with Naru. I hope you'll forgive her. But if you do, it will be on your own time, right? I can't force you to make up and mean it."

"That's true…"

"So, why do you think it should be any different for Naru dealing with Keitaro? Or, for that matter, Keitaro dealing with Naru? Would you or I be more or less forgiving if he was always doing something klutzy or impulsive around us? Yeah, I like to play around sometimes. But if I wasn't in the mood and he kept falling and groping me, even I might start to get pissed off. To be honest, I don't know. I just know that when they really fought, they would eventually forgive each other—him for getting in awkward situations, her for losing her temper. I just wish I knew why that's not happening this time. I'd play peacekeeper in a second."

"Ok, Like I said, I get that you feel bad about your past actions. But, back before they got married, you were chasing after him too. What changed that you're not doing that now?"

"Why not now? Because they're both my friends, and I respect the decision they made to marry. So I think of him as off the menu. I don't tease him anymore because it would be disrespectful to their marriage."

"But if they do divorce?"

Kitsune hesitated. "I really hope they don't. But even if they do, they're both still my friends. I guess if the divorce were final, if Keitaro showed interest in me, _and_ if I had Naru's blessing first, I might consider it. But without all three? No way. Off the table. They need to reach out to each other and I'm not getting in their way."

Motoko felt a twinge of guilt. _She's behaving more honorable than I am. _But she couldn't let go. "I… no… you're wrong… she's still hurting him, Kitsune-san. The Urashima she… and I, I guess… hurt all those years ago... he never went away. We never told him we were sorry. No one… no one healed him, Kitsune-san. The feelings just got covered over. But they have to still be there, and they'll always be there until someone helps him to put them to rest. Maybe you can turn your back and forget her cruelty. I can't and won't. I did him wrong then, but maybe I can be the one now who will finally make him happy."

Kitsune turned. There was a bit of steel in her tone. "No!" she growled, slapping the table. "_You_ can't be the one! Keitaro could have chosen any one of us. But he chose _her_… and did so in public in front of all of us, promising to be her husband. So as long as their marriage exists, you _can't_ be the one. If they end up divorcing then maybe you can be that one to make him happy. But unless he does that and then chooses you _without_ you pushing Naru out the door, you won't be helping him. You'll only be adding to his hurts."

"Dammit Kitsune! I won't let her hurt Keitaro again!" Her fists were clenched, and she was shouting. "I can't hurt him again by just standing by!"

"That's not your choice to make, dammit!" Kitsune was shouting back. "Keitaro and Naru chose their path together. If we're friends, we'll help them find their way back to it. If you won't respect that…" her voice became soft and sorrowful, "…if you won't respect that, then I don't think we can be friends any longer."

Motoko bowed her head and clenched her fists so hard she could feel the nails. "I know you're right, and I want to accept that," she whispered. "I really do. But, dammit, I can't let it go. You saw how she just slapped Shinobu across the face!"

Kitsune nodded. "Yeah, that was wrong. But I think Naru was just overreacting, not deliberately intending to attack her. Give it time. I know your feelings are real. But just remember… her feelings are real too. I bet she's sorry about what happened. Right now I think she's the same scared girl she used to be. Whatever happiness she had, she probably thinks she lost it. She needs Keitaro. He needs her. And they both need us."

Naru sat on a swing in the old park near Hinata House, clutching her Lido-kun miserably, hearing the angry shouting up in Hinata House. _I caused this_, she thought miserably. She had thrown everything away by losing her temper and striking Shinobu and there was no way any of them would forgive her now. _Now what do I do_? She supposed that after Keitaro divorced her, she could live at home for awhile until she got her act together. But leaving Hinata House, leaving all her friends…? A small sob escaped her lips.

She gave a start when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Nacchan?" Mutsumi's gentle voice sounded comforting. "I thought I'd find you here. Are you all… no, that's a silly question. Of course you're not all right." She wrapped her arms around Naru from behind. "It's been a hard week on top of a hard year for you." She walked around in front of Naru and helped her up. She guided the younger woman to a bench. "So many memories here, so many promises…"

"Promises I ruined," she said bitterly. "We went to Todai together. We got married… and I ruined it all. Now I'm angry, and sad, my feet ache, I keep having to pee all the time, and half the time I want to throw up… and I'm taking it out on whoever gets in my way—usually Keitaro. I'm just a horrible person."

Mutsumi put her finger over Naru's lips. "No, you're not. You're trying and Kei-kun is trying. You just need to start trying together, instead of apart."

"Together? But he wants to divorce me. It's a little late for 'together' now, isn't it?" she snapped. She caught herself. "Oh… I'm sorry Mutsumi… see? No matter how I try, I just turn on people."

"But you don't want to. You never planned on slapping Shinobu, did you?"

"No… she's always been so kind and gentle. But I _did_ try everything I knew with Keitaro, so when she started accusing me of not being a good wife to him I just couldn't see straight, I was so angry… but I guess she was right. And now I'm going to lose him…"

"Naru, Keitaro doesn't want to divorce you. He thinks you want to divorce him."

"What?" Naru tried to reconcile that with what she had experienced. "Well if he didn't want a divorce, why the hell did he move out and leave me? Why did he leave me alone in the middle of the freaking Pacific so far away from everyone I knew?" She began sobbing, burying her face in Lido-kun. "I could have put up with a lot if I wasn't alone so often…"

"Did you talk to him about this? Early on I mean?"

"How could I? It would mean forcing him to give up His passion. Besides, I promised I'd go with him, so I needed to endure it. I had hoped later he'd be able to find a dig close to where we lived, or a dig in Japan would be nice. Or maybe he could study further… he seems so overwhelmed managing this dig. I just wanted something where we could be happy, and together more often than apart."

"There there… you were trying to be brave for him."

Naru shook her head. "No… I'm _not_ brave and I don't know why people keep saying I am… I'm just a hypocrite and a coward. I used to get mad at him when he didn't do his best or ran away instead of facing me with the truth, but I guess I took the path of least resistance here too. I told myself I was holding it in for him. But really I couldn't bear to have him think I was making him give up on his dreams. Maybe if I had just told him, things would have been different."

"Well, why don't you?"

"What?"

"Why don't you tell him what's in your heart? You don't always have to be strong in front of him. He's your husband! You can let yourself be weak sometimes, let him know you're vulnerable and you need him."

"But he has so much trouble at his job. I don't want to add to his burdens!"

"I don't think he'd see it that way. I know that the other girls treat you like the leader sometimes. I know you think you always need to be strong. But I think Kei-kun would want to be strong for you when you needed to stop holding it in and just be vulnerable."

"Vulnerable? You mean like that Saito bitch?" She switched to a high pitched voice that Mutsumi assumed was imitating the woman. "'Oh, Keitaro senpai, I need last minute help in moving a bunch of stuff across town! I'm so helpless and brainless!' I can't do that Mutsumi!"

"I didn't say, 'act like a minx.' I said to allow him see your vulnerable side. He's your husband. You've always been strong. But that doesn't mean you have to suppress your hurts and needs until they fester. I think letting him know you need him and trust him enough to let him see that part of you is important."

Next Chapter: _Resolution and Dissolution_

Author's notes:

Some readers might argue that according to the Anime (and the Love Hina wiki), Mei's father married Naru's mother. But in the manga (chapter 83), we see Naru's memories of a young Keitaro talking to a young Mutsumi, mentioning that Naru didn't have a mother. Since Naru was 3 or 4 years old, it seemed to me that Mei had to be of Naru's stepmother and would most likely be born after Naru's father remarried. I settled on her being Naru's half sister. Haruka's explanation to Shinobu in this chapter is based on that interpretation of the manga.

I'm not saying Tsuruko is an idiot. But it was established (Chapter 107) that Tsuruko ended schooling after middle school to devote herself to the sword. Which means she hasn't learned all the kanji one has to learn in high school (I think high schoolers learn an extra 200-300 kanji) or college.

Furigana are small hiragana or katakana characters indicating how to pronounce unfamiliar kanji.

It seems to me that in dealing with a complex Chinese philosophy, Tsuruko's incomplete education in areas outside the martial arts might lead to a misunderstanding.

Since Motoko always looked up to her sister, I thought she might just take her word for things without realizing that she has surpassed her older sister in education.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: _Resolution and Dissolution_

Naru woke from a fitful sleep. After she dealt with her nausea, she pondered the events of the previous night. What Mutsumi said made a lot of sense. Maybe in trying to be strong, she had been arrogant and overbearing to Keitaro. It had been easy to focus on her view of things. But now, thinking about how it looked to others, she thought maybe there was truth to it. She felt remorse.

"I guess I need to apologize to him," she muttered.

She pondered her angry words with Shinobu and Motoko. Part of her felt defensive. They shouldn't have spoken like that about her! But she tried to put that aside. Whether or not it was fair, they thought it was true! Whatever their motives, they thought they were defending Keitaro. When she slapped Shinobu, she'd probably confirmed their suspicions that she was just a vile tempered harpy who made his life miserable.

"I guess I need to apologize to a lot of people," she sighed.

Her alarm clock went off then and she hurriedly shut it off. She needed to keep that appointment with that doctor Mutsumi referred her to. _Maybe I should cancel it?_

Turning on the light, she noticed a piece of paper that had been slipped under the door the night before. Apprehensive, she picked it up, wondering whether there was a rebuke or confrontation on it.

DON'T YOU DARE SKIP THAT APPOINTMENT! it said in Mutsumi's handwriting. _Okay… maybe I shouldn't_.

She dressed and headed downstairs, stopping in front of Shinobu's room. _Well, I do need to apologize to her_…. She hesitated, it was early after all, but seeing a little light under the door, raised her hand to knock.

Shinobu lay on her futon, thinking about getting out of bed. The morning food preparation needed to be done, and she needed to apologize to Naru. The older woman was obviously awake, judging by the sounds coming through the hole in the ceiling, but Shinobu didn't have the courage to poke her head through like Senpai used to.

There was a slight tap on the screen and Naru's hesitant voice whispered, "Are you awake, Shinobu?"

Shinobu went still and kept silent, trying to control her breathing. _I'm not ready to face her yet_! she thought frantically.

She paused, remembering what Haruka said last night. _Was that what Naru thought when Senpai confessed to her_?

Naru waited, but there was no response. Her nerve failing, she hurried away, almost colliding with Su.

"Heya, Naru-yan!" she said cheerfully—too cheerfully for someone who staggered in blotto the night before. "Whatcha up to?"

Naru gave a start. "Umm… I have an important appointment in town I have to keep. Afterwards, I'll probably have something to say to everyone. Could you let Keitaro know? I'm not sure anyone wants to see me after last night."

Su nodded, sympathetically. "Sure. I've been busy, but I know you're going through a rough patch here. She gave Naru a calculated look and patted her on the shoulder. "I'm going to fix up some fried bananas. You want some before you go?"

Naru's stomach lurched at the thought of food. "Ah… maybe later. I'm not too hungry right now."

Su shrugged. "Okies! See you later Naru-yan!"

After Naru left, Su pulled a device out of her pocket and turned it on. The device let out a ping and showed a dot moving away from her. She had placed it on Naru's purse strap skillfully. "Naru tracker, working perfectly. This weekend should be fun."

Since it was a Saturday, the streetcars in Hinata City operated on a 30 minute schedule until 10am. Naru had to wait fifteen minutes for the next one. She saw Ema come down the stairs for her cram school summer class.

"Hello, Ema," Naru said shyly.

Ema, remembering what they had interrupted the night before, blushed deeply. "Hello… Umm, I have to hurry and get to my class. I'll be back in an hour or two." She hurried down the road because she would be late waiting for the tram.

"Oh…, okay" Naru faltered, misunderstanding. _Even Ema? I guess they're all still angry at me. _That, combined with her stress, gave her plenty of time to worry about what was wrong with her and what sort of reception she'd get once she got home—if it would still be her home. Keitaro was probably furious with her after all.

The streetcar arrived right about the time her imagination reached the point of her being diagnosed with a fatal tropical disease and being driven out of Hinata House by an angry mob with torches and pitchforks.

Keitaro poked his head into the kitchen to find a subdued Shinobu was preparing breakfast. "Good morning, Shinobu," he said quietly.

Shinobu looked up, embarrassed. "Good morning, Senpai. I haven't seen Naru yet. I heard her moving around through the hole in the ceiling of my room earlier and she might have knocked on my door. I just… wasn't ready to face her yet."

Keitaro nodded. He hesitated, then decided to speak. "I'm not always quick to pick up on things, but even I can't miss the fact that you and Naru are fighting. Not just arguing. Fighting. I know she slapped you, but that seemed to be the result of a previous fight."

She hesitated a moment. "Senpai… I'm sorry I put you in the middle of my fight with Naru. I'm sorry for fighting with her. I probably made it harder for the two of you."

Keitaro smiled and took a seat. "Shinobu, you've always been a good, loyal friend. And it really means a lot to me that you noticed and cared about my feelings during the early years of my relationship with Naru. So, I'm asking you… are you fighting with Naru because you want to protect me?"

Shinobu sighed. "It almost feels like your working out your problems never happened. She's treating you like she did when you first came here, making you miserable, treating you miserably."

Keitaro nodded and pondered for a moment. "I think there's something you should know. Last night reminded me about things I lost sight of."

He took a cup of tea from Shinobu and continued. "Shinobu, I don't think Naru is going back to those bad days. What I think is she's scared. She thinks she always has to be strong and in control and, when she isn't, she tries to push people away so they won't think she's weak. Sometimes that person she pushes away is me."

Shinobu pondered that. "Senpai, are you sure you're not just making excuses so we don't think badly of her? Sometimes it seems like she bullies you. Sometimes it seems like she doesn't care about you. I don't want to see you hurt."

Keitaro looked surprised. "Bullying…? Oh, that would explain why you were acting that way. Haruka thought you and Motoko were chasing me. I guess she misunderstood. That's why you were trying to protect me." He gave a small chuckle.

"Y-yeah…" Shinobu laughed uneasily. "I g-guess so…" _Kitsune was right. Men __**can**_ _be that dense!_

Keitaro got to his feet. "A lot was said last night. It made me think. I'd like to try to talk with her, just the two of us. Or rather, I'd like to listen to her. I think I've been doing too little of that and too much explaining why her problems shouldn't be problems. I just hope she's willing to be open too. I don't know if I can save our marriage, but I want to try, and I think it's important for me to make that clear to everybody."

So that was it then. She had fought with Motoko, fought with Naru to defend Senpai from being mistreated and had lost sight of her goal by instead fighting to win Senpai.

"Senpai…" Shinobu remembered an old anime where the other girl kisses the protagonist as a way of saying goodbye to the hopes for their being together before he goes off to be with the leading lady. She wanted to do this, to taste his lips before she lost what she couldn't have. But she couldn't. It was selfish. It might damage his desire to reconcile with his wife. So instead, she said, "Good luck, Senpai! I'm cheering for you!"

"Thank you, Shinobu-chan." Keitaro hurried out the door.

Shinobu turned back to preparing the meal. She was glad that she was working on onions because it gave her an excuse for the tears streaming down her face.

Motoko stood on the roof terrace trying to practice her sword strokes. With her thoughts in turmoil over the past few days, she kept losing count. Finally, she gave up and gazed across Hinata City to the sea.

While Kitsune's words had made her rethink her views of Naru—though she was still mildly annoyed with her—what really had brought home the fact that Keitaro's heart would never be hers was the bathhouse last night. The fact that Naru—who previously would punch Keitaro if he saw her unclothed—was now perfectly comfortable with being naked in front of him reminded her that they had a history of intimacy together that they didn't regret. Even though Naru had previously refused to answer his confession of love to him, Their intimate (albeit interrupted) behavior showed they had moved past that.

Meanwhile, if it had been her to walk in on Keitaro, she probably would have instinctively hit him. That spoke volumes about the difference between the two women.

_I guess Naru was right about me not knowing what Marriage was about. I set my hopes on something that was never going to happen_, she thought. _Now, I don't know how I'm going to be able to face Naru… or Keitaro. But I have to make my part right, regardless of what she did._

"Good morning, Motoko," Keitaro's voice came from behind.

Motoko jumped and whirled. Keitaro stood there, his hand behind his head.

"Sorry to startle you."

Motoko fumbled, trying to get out all the things she wanted to say at once. Tongue tied, she stayed silent.

"A lot of things were said and done last night. Probably things we regret," Keitaro began nervously.

_Say something_! "Yes," she finally got out. "I was angry at Naru and Shinobu and behaved badly. I did things I wish I had done differently."

"But this goes back further than just yesterday, doesn't it?"

_Urk_! Sighing, she composed herself. "Keitaro, I'm not a subtle woman. I've always been blunt about how I handled things. Whether I thought you were a pervert or whether everyone was pursuing you, I always took the direct approach. So my answer is going to be direct. I do not like how she treats you. A samurai woman needs to support her husband, not undermine him."

Keitaro nodded. "Naru is not a samurai though. I don't expect her to act like one."

"I know that!" she snapped. "But she constantly treats you disrespectfully. I hate it! I get it she has a bad temper. I know I'm guilty of the same sometimes. But shouldn't there be a point where she accepts you as you are? Where she stops treating you like a perverted ronin?" She slumped down and leaned against the railing. "A wife shouldn't treat her husband like that."

"I think I see." Keitaro said softly. He sat down next to her. "Is it possible that the way she acts reminds you of things you regret? Things you did and years later you wish you had not done?"

Motoko looked away. "I thought you were a pervert based on your first encounter with Naru. Then there was the incident where we thought you groped Kitsune. Those things led me to assume the worst of you and interpret everything that you did in light of that. I already had a mistrust of men after seeing my sister kissing her fiancé." She hesitated for a moment. "Last night, Kitsune told me that she lied about you molesting her, and it made me wonder. If I hadn't believed it… might things have been different between us?"

Keitaro looked at her intently, pondering, saying nothing. Then suddenly he slapped his fist into his open palm. "That's right! Kitsune _did_ pull that stunt way back then. I had forgotten about that."

Motoko facefaulted. "Keitaro!" _How could he forget something like that? I never would!_

"Oh, sorry. I guess I got distracted by the wrong thing." He put his hand behind his head. "Okay, yeah. I guess I could have focused on the bad old days. Being seen as a pervert. Being a three time ronin. But all of us moved forward. We're all friends. I graduated from college, got married. I made my peace with Naru over the bad old days. Maybe I should have made it clear to you too."

"But if you're past that, why are you and Naru fighting?"

"Those aren't old problems. Those are new problems. Naru was right last night when she said marriage was different from being boyfriend and girlfriend. There's no more hiding our worst habits from each other. I can't speak for her, but in my case I think I took for granted that we were the promise couple and assumed that things would fall into place. They didn't, and things got out of hand. I just hope I can get them back in hand."

He stood up, extending his hand to help Motoko to her feet.

Brushing herself off, she looked at Keitaro. "About what I asked. If Kitsune had told the truth, do you think things might have been different between us?"

He froze for a moment. He had been completely unaware that she still had feelings for him. Probably Shinobu did too… was Naru right about Makie after all? _How do I handle this without hurting her?_

Keitaro sighed. "I was nineteen and you were fifteen. Given your mistrust of men at the time, how would you have reacted if I showed interest in you?"

Motoko looked away. "Probably badly. Dammit Keitaro, why did things turn out this way? If I wasn't afraid of men, if we hadn't misunderstood each other… All the things that might have been different-"

"Motoko-chan, you're only going to hurt yourself grieving about what might have been and can no longer be. We can't change what was. Our lives are made up of choices. Some good and some bad. I made Naru my choice. There's no sense in either of us wondering if a different set of choices might have made us happier now."

He walked around to face her again. "Whatever choices I made, whatever choices you made, they wound up with us being friends. I'm glad they turned out with that result. That's why what you did in the past, what Kitsune did, what Naru did, I'm willing to let them go because of where we all wound up."

"But what if that fails with Naru?"

"Motoko-chan, if I thought like that, I probably would have given up after the first time I failed to get into Todai. I probably never would have made it here to Hinata House, probably would have ended up working at my parent's business… probably never would have met any of you." _Would I have wound up with Kanako?_ The whole thought still felt weird. He looked back at the dorm. "I don't know what will happen, but I feel like if I want a happy ending, I have to try my best."

Keitaro took his leave then, while Motoko stared at her hands. _I have to make right what I did_, she thought. _Then… I have to do the honorable thing to counter my dishonor_.

Gradually, the inhabitants of Hinata House filtered in and took their place at the table. But Keitaro and Naru were absent and Mutsumi was still sleeping.

"What happened to the dork?" Sara asked in a disinterested tone… one which Kitsune thought sounded forced.

Motoko looked up from her place. "K- Urashima-san said he wanted to speak to Naru," she said in a subdued tone. "I guess they must still be going at it—talking, I mean!"

Shinobu and Motoko colored, remembering the night before. But before they could change the topic, Keitaro walked in, looking confused.

"Have any of you seen Naru? I can't find her anywhere."

There was a chorus of negatives. Then Su poked her head up from her bananas. "Oh yeah!" she said cheerfully. "Naru was leaving. She said she had an appointment and would have an announcement for everyone later and wanted Keitaro to be prepared… or something like that." She shrugged and peeled another banana.

Kitsune glared at Su, who was far too chipper for the morning after coming home that drunk. Especially with her own hangover. "You didn't think to ask for more information?"

"She didn't offer any more… except she thought nobody wanted her."

"Did she say where she went?" Keitaro asked in alarm.

"No, but that doesn't matter… I slipped a Naru detector on her bag."

"Good job, Su!" Keitaro said.

"Umm, isn't this like stalking?" Sara asked?

"Where is she?" Motoko asked, ignoring the sensible question.

Su looked at the tracker. "Looks like she's riding the streetcar. Looks like there's a lot of legal offices there…"

There was a collective gasp. "You don't think-" Shinobu began.

There was a mad scramble for the door.

_Dammit_, Kitsune thought. _We were so focused on convincing Keitaro not to act that we forgot Naru might!_

Naru took a seat in the waiting room of the Nakahara Clinic. She wondered why Mutsumi recommended this one. It was small and not much to look at. Except it was open at 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday. There were a number of elderly people, several heavily pregnant women in housecoats waiting and one housewife with a restless six year old boy in tow.

"Hey Mitzi!" the boy said loudly, pointing to the pregnant women. "Is this the sumo wrestler room? Which one is the ōzeki?"

The pregnant women glared and the woman called 'Mitzi' looked like she wanted to sink into the floor. She pulled out a book labeled Mom's Rules. "Rule 95! Call me Mom, not Mitzi! Rule 96! No comparing pregnant women with sumo wrestlers!"

"Okay Mitzi!"

Mitzi clouted him on the head. "You want a fight, do you?"

Before the mother-son battle of wills could escalate, the door opened and the receptionist came out. "Urashima Naru?"

Keitaro, Shinobu, Motoko, Kitsune and Su stood, impatiently waiting for the streetcar to arrive. Because it was Saturday, and the streetcars only ran on the half hour until ten. When it finally did, they jammed on board.

"Full speed to the legal district!" Kitsune ordered.

"This isn't a taxi, Miss. We have stops to make."

Dr. Juse was a young female doctor. She greeted Naru. "My kohai, Otohime-san told me to expect you. I'm glad you made the appointment. Too many people wait until simple things become complicated. Now, what sort of problems are you having?"

The young doctor's manner calmed Naru. "Well, for the past month I'm nauseous every day. My feet ache. I constantly have to urinate. And I'm overreacting to everything." She paused for a moment. "I've been living on Pararakelse if that would help your diagnosis."

Dr. Juse nodded. "It might help. But let's eliminate the simplest solutions first." She handed Naru a container and sent her to the restroom.

Fifteen minutes later, they had an answer.

"Congratulations," Dr. Juse said. "You're going to be a mother."

Naru's first reaction was one of relief. It wasn't a lethal tropical disease. Then the implications sank in. "I'm p- pregnant?" she asked, stunned. She placed her hands on her abdomen and sank back into her chair, awed.

"Yes, about a month along by my estimate." The doctor proceeded to give Naru instructions on caring for herself and the child in the first months of pregnancy. Naru noticed that they matched Mutsumi's instructions almost exactly.

"She knew…" Naru muttered. "Mutsumi knew but she didn't tell me…"

Dr. Juse looked up. "Don't be angry with her. Mutsumi isn't allowed to make diagnoses yet. If she had told you but turned out to be wrong, that would have been malpractice. Knowing her, it must have been very hard for her to keep quiet. But now that I have diagnosed you, she can stop pretending and give you and your husband some coaching on healthy living. Next, I am a bit concerned about your living in the South Pacific while pregnant."

_Your husband_… Naru felt a jolt. This changed everything of course. Keitaro was part of this and had a right to know… but given their fighting, would he even accept this? Rationally, she knew Keitaro was a gentle, kind man. But at the instinctual level she needed to hear him say he wanted her and the baby.

"Well, we're planning to get immunization shots before we go back. Can I get that done while I'm here?"

"No!" Dr. Juse said with alarm. "If you want to keep your baby, you absolutely cannot do that!"

Keitaro and companions got out on the street indicated. There were a lot of seedy law offices of the type that would handle these cases. They checked both sides of the street, but the offices were closed.

"Dammit, Naru…" Keitaro muttered, worried. "Where are you?"

_I hope I don't wind up having to do this once I pass my law exams,_ Motoko thought. Whatever office had to remain open on a weekend had to be in desperate straits.

Naru walked down the street in a daze. _Pregnant_…. She had imagined having two girls and a boy, but this wasn't imagination and she had always assumed that she and Keitaro would have a happy marriage. She fingered the 'Maternity Mark.' It was a simple image of a woman with a child. The tag said "Baby inside me." Dr. Juse had given it to her:

"_It's something the government recently came out with_," she had explained. "_It lets people know that you should be given seating on trains, be helped with luggage and the like_."

"_Umm… I'm not sure I want the whole world to know that I'm pregnant. Why would the government want me to advertise it?_"

"_The government is concerned with the birth rate. They figure anything that makes it easier for a mother to keep her child should be encouraged. I certainly agree with the policy. I want to help pregnant women_…"

_Pregnant_…. She placed her hand over where she assumed the baby was and wondered what the child would be like.

"Hey nee-chan!" a young boy shouted.

Surprised, Naru whirled and saw the boy who created the scene in the waiting room. He was riding on a child seat behind his mother on a bicycle.

"You want a ride?" he shouted.

"Where's she supposed to sit? Use your brain!" the mother yelled. She and Naru carefully avoided eye contact as she pedaled away.

Naru kept walking and worrying. _Will Keitaro really accept my baby_?

"There!" Shinobu shouted, pointing.

The rest of the group whirled. Naru was walking down the street, lost in thought. Keitaro rushed forward, followed by the girls. "Naru!" He called out frantically.

Naru looked up, surprised. Then she saw Shinobu and Motoko and her expression cooled. _Why did he have to bring _them _of all people,_ she thought. _Okay, keep calm_.

"K- Keitaro? I was just on my back to Hinata House to see you. I have news that's going to affect both of us!"

"Oh no…" Kitsune whispered, misinterpreting her expression.

Shinobu and Motoko glared. _How dare she just drop this on him! _Shinobu thought.

Keitaro looked determined. Gripping her shoulders, he said, "Naru, I can't let you go through with this! Please put an end to it!"

Naru felt a ball of ice in the pit of her stomach, and she staggered back. "Put an… end to it?" she whispered, horrified. She crossed her arms over her abdomen defensively.

"Please, Naru! Don't go through with the divorce!" Keitaro pleaded.

For a second, Naru felt relief. It wasn't a rejection of her baby. Then the implications of his plea struck her. Maybe if she hadn't been worried, maybe if Keitaro hadn't had the worst timing with his plea, she might have responded differently. But the breaking dam of emotions left her furious.

"Wait, you knew I was sick. You knew I said I needed to make an appointment to see a doctor and your first thought was I was divorcing you? Dammit Keitaro! I'm pregnant!"

When she had first married, Naru imagined the special moment telling everyone the news of a pregnancy, sharing the excitement and joy with her husband and friends… not like this… where everyone assumed the worst of her. She'd never have that special moment now.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything?" she asked, tears streaming down her face. "Why do you have to be so damn insensitive?" She pushed through them and began to walk hurriedly towards the streetcar stop.

Keitaro was slowly grasping the situation. "P-pregnant?" He looked stunned. "That's…" He felt overwhelmed by the thought of being a father. Caring for his wife and child was going to be a big responsibility and he hoped he would be able to meet it. He knew that he had to say something though. "That's amazing. A baby… _our_ baby."

Naru stopped and seemed to relax slightly as she turned to face him. "Yes… our baby." _It's okay… he didn't know. He just had his usual bad timing…_

Keitaro was relieved to have a positive response. Struggling to express his joy, he said, "I'm… I don't know how to talk coherently right now, but… wow…." He put his hand behind his head, embarrassed.

The two looked at each other, awkwardly.

_Senpai! Kiss her, you fool_! Shinobu thought. She knew that this was the end of any hopes for her, but it was an ending she was willing to accept for them.

Fumbling, Keitaro continued, "When we get back to Pararakelse I'll make sure-"

Naru became tense again, remembering what Dr. Juse had said. "Keitaro… please stop making decisions about me without asking me," she said softly.

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" Keitaro asked, taken aback.

Naru winced. That had come out stronger than she intended. She remembered what Mutsumi said about letting herself be vulnerable.

"You always have ideas about the best thing to do, and some of them are good ideas. But you never include me in what you decide to do. I always learn about it afterwards. I just found-"

Motoko frowned. "Naru-san." Kitsune stepped on her foot, but she ignored it and continued, formally. "Do you not think you should, as his wife, care for him and show more deference when he makes a decision for your family? He deserves more honor than you give him."

Naru looked at her coldly. "Why do you keep assuming I should be like you? What would you do for him? Go wait for him laying naked on the futon, to say 'I am ready!' when he comes in every night?"

Passersby stopped and stared before moving on.

Motoko, who hadn't intended any such meaning, turned red with embarrassment and anger. "W-W-What do you take me for?!"

Naru groaned internally. _Dammit, I lashed out again. Try not to cause another fight_, she told herself. "I take you for an Aoyama and not an Urashima," she explained. "You might have ideas on how you think marriage should work, but you don't know what it's like to be married to him. So it hurts me when you treat me like I never gave a damn about him."

She turned back to Keitaro, pleadingly. "You were never like the salaryman stereotype barking out, 'dinner, bath, bed.' But I feel like you take me for granted. You assume I'll be fine with your decisions, but sometimes I'm not. I'm sorry, but I can't go back to Pararakelse with you." She hoped that Keitaro would understand how vulnerable she felt. She really felt uncomfortable talking about her pregnancy in public but wanted to tell Keitaro about the doctor's advice on it. "It's like-"

Shinobu scowled, ignoring Kitsune's attempt to wave her off. She knew what Haruka had told her made sense last night, but she knew Senpai _couldn't_ be like what Naru said. "Just stop trashing him, Naru! He's doing his best for you despite your selfishness!"

Naru actually took a step towards the younger woman before checking herself. Anger fought against self control. "You don't know what the hell you're—" She gave up. "What's the use? You're determined to make me into a monster who's unworthy of your sweet Senpai and nothing's gonna change your mind!"

There was a faint rumble that indicating that the streetcar was on its way and Naru pushed past and rapidly walked towards the stop again. "I thought I could find some relief coming home to Hinata House. Now I wish I stayed on Pararakelse. I hated it, but there at least nobody stabbed me in the back!"

Shinobu visibly cringed. _Does she really see me that way?_ She realized that her feelings had gotten out of control and had to admit it was possible.

Keitaro felt his temper going. He had tried to work with her, but she kept overreacting! He quickly strode to catch up to her, reaching her at the time she reached the streetcar stop. He grabbed her arm. "Naru… enough! It's bad enough you were tearing into M- um, Saito-san when she was trying to get adjusted to Pararakelse. You're treating them the same. I'm not putting up with it any longer!"

Too late, he realized how that might sound if she really thought he didn't love her.

Kitsune put her palm over her face. "Keitaro, you stupid idiot!" she whispered as she waited for the train wreck.

Naru stopped suddenly, shocked as she tried to comprehend. Unfortunately, being overwhelmed with emotion, hurt, and—she now knew—the hormones of pregnancy, that was the worst thing he could have said. She whirled and jerked her arm free, backing away, angry tears streaming down her face.

"I see." Her voice was low and menacing. "You think I'm just some psycho bitch! You're so concerned about Shinobu's feelings, Motoko's feelings, even that Saito bitch's feelings, that you'll sacrifice my feelings and my needs and drop everything to help them. Fine! I understand where I stand now! You care more about them than me? Then you do whatever the hell you want with your life… divorce me like you want to! Marry Shinobu or Motoko or even that fucking Makie! I just don't care anymore!"

She slapped Keitaro across the face and, with a sob ran for the streetcar. She bumped into Su, causing her to drop her tracker, and jumped on board as it pulled away, almost getting caught in the closing doors.

"Watch it lady!" the driver yelled.

"Just go!" Naru practically shrieked.

The driver looked at the group she was fleeing, decided this could be a domestic dispute, and accelerated.

Keitaro ran after her, but the streetcar pulled away. Finally he slumped to the ground. "Naru…" he moaned.

Su picked up the tracker. The screen was black. Sighing, she took out the batteries and replaced them. A blue screen came up with the text "A problem has been detected and Windows has been shut down…"

She sighed. "I should have run it with Linux…" she muttered. She remembered thinking this weekend would be fun. It looked like she was dead wrong.

Meanwhile Kitsune glared at Motoko and Shinobu. "Oh good job, you two. You _really_ helped them out, didn't you?" She held up her hand to stop their protests and walked to the bus stop.

Then they all waited together in awkward silence because it was Saturday and the streetcar ran on the half hour until ten.

—

Next Chapter: _See How They Run_

Author's notes.

"An old anime." The final episode of _Kanon_.

"Rule 95." I'm a big fan of _Crayon Shinchan_.

"Dr. Juse is a character from _I Can't Understand What My Husband is Saying_

"She had imagined having two girls and a boy". Chapter 44.

I don't know if the Japanese government still distributes the "maternity mark," but they did begin doing so in 2006. The one I described was based on a photo I saw. Recently I saw a similar image on a notice board in the series _Servant x Service_.

Bonus material: An Early Draft. I wrote in Script form originally and then fleshed out. Kokeru Moroboshi was supposed to be Sara's boyfriend. In Urusei Yatsura, he was Ataru's son. So, for what it's worth (not much):

The girls + Keitaro run up to Naru)

Naru: Keitaro? I… I was just coming to see you back at Hinata House. I have to tell you I'm going—

Keitaro: Naru, please don't go through with it.

Naru: (shocked) What? Don't go through with…?

Keitaro: I know we've been considering divorce but I'm begging you… please, let's rethink this.

Naru: You were afraid I was filling for divorce and you came to stop me? Keitaro you… YOU IDIOT! (Punches him). (He lands). You STUPID IDIOT! I'm PREGNANT! I was just at the health clinic to make sure. I was going back to tell you.

Keitaro: (Stunned) Pregnant?

Naru: Dammit, Keitaro. You always spoil everything. Why can't you think of others before you act.

Kitsune: Yeah, Keitaro.

(Other girls nod assent)

Keitaro: You were the one who told me this is where she was going!

Kitsune: Well why worry about things that are unavoidable?

Keitaro: What was unavoidable about THAT?

Su: Apparently there's an error in the Naru-yan detector.

Naru: (facepalm) ahem…

Keitaro: Oh… Naru… That's… that's wonderful! When we get back to Pararakelse—

Naru: Um… I don't want to go back… I want to stay here.

Keitaro: But, Naru… why?

Naru (irritated): Parakelse ain't the kind of place to raise your kids.

Kokeru: In fact it's old as hell.

Sara: (kicks him in the head) Knock it off with the riffs!

Keitaro: Your technique is improving Sara.

Naru: AHEM! (Arms folded, tapping foot)

Keitaro: Naru, please… let's be reasonable about this…

Naru: GAAH! Why is your position reasonable and not mine?

Keitaro: err…

Naru: (gritting teeth) Oh for… I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away.

Kokeru: What, are you Shinji Ikari?

Naru: SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BASTARD! (Punch, sends him flying)

Girls: TAMAYA! KAGIYA!

Keitaro (to Kitsune): Ooh, So that's what it looks like from this side. No wonder you're impressed when she does that…

Naru: DAMMIT KEITARO! WHY THE HELL AM I ALWAYS LAST IN LINE WITH YOU? (Runs off)

Keitaro: (turns around) Shit! Naru, wait! (Sees streetcar pulling away. Keitaro pursues it).

Kitsune: What a dope. No wonder she's upset if he gets so distracted with other things after she tells him she's pregnant…

All: (Nod, then stare at each other) PREGNANT?!

(All pursue except Sara + Kokeru)

Sara: What the hell is the matter with you? These are my friends! I never thought I'd say it, but Dad was right about you. It's over! (Runs after others)

Kokeru: I can't believe this…

Sakuranbo: Tis Fate…

Kokeru: Isn't it bad enough you do this to my father? Why don't you bother him?

Sakuranbo: because your mother threatened to shock me if I went by your house again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: _See How They Run_

The next streetcar finally came, and they rushed on board. It had been a frustrating wait but, as Su told Keitaro—who was ready to leg it back—it would take longer to run to Hinata House than it would to wait and ride back. She began field stripping the Naru Tracker and made a face. "I'm gonna need parts from my room. Until then, I won't be able to fix it."

Keitaro slumped down. His attempts to call Naru while they waited had gone straight to voicemail. Apparently she turned her phone off. His irritation was gone, replaced by a sick feeling. Naru was gone, believing **he** was abandoning her and there was no way he could reassure her that he never meant that.

By this time, the anger had worn off and Motoko and Shinobu were contritely talking to a mollified Kitsune.

"I don't get how we went wrong," Motoko said. "We came along because we were worried, not because we wanted to fight her. But here we are."

"Yeah, but think of it from her perspective," Kitsune replied. "You fought last night. She didn't know you calmed down. When we caught up to her, her big news was spoiled by an accusation. We all assumed she was divorcing him. Hell, I'm guilty too. I know you two were concerned for him, but probably she was so upset that your defense came across as ganging up on her. That's a lot for her to deal with right now stacked on top of her just finding out she's pregnant."

"But what should we do?" Shinobu asked, concerned. She looked over at Keitaro, who was alternating between staring out the window in frustration and looking at a picture he kept in his wallet. The traffic was light, with one vehicle, a taxi, going in the opposite direction. "You heard what she said to him!"

"I'm hoping she was just venting. Either way, when we catch up to her, I think we need to just apologize to her without offering any excuses." She raised her hand against their protests. "I know you have issues with her too, and that needs to be addressed. But right now, our _friend_ is out there, feeling totally abandoned and she needs to know we really are here for her unconditionally. After we help her with that, we can work on the rest."

Kitsune lowered her voice so Keitaro couldn't hear. "Also, Kei's the perpetual nice guy. If you come to him, he'll try to help you out. But remember that Makie woman. Since it's a problem between them, you don't want to act in a way that reminds Naru of that. She's his wife. We're not allowed to get as close to him as she can. So let's be mature."

Shinobu and Motoko sighed and the group lapsed into a silence which was broken with loud music and a shrill voice. "HELLO, DADDY, HELLO MOM! I'M YOUR CH- CH- CH- CH- CH- CHERRY BOMB!"

Blushing, Kitsune fumbled for her cell phone while the other passengers glared. "Heya, Kitsune here," she said ignoring the elderly passengers coughing and pointing to the "no cellphone" signs. "Oh, Haruka? What's up?"

_Why didn't we call Hinata House in the first place?_ Motoko wondered, putting her face in her palm. It was so obvious in retrospect.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MORONS DO?" Kitsune held the phone away from her as the verbal typhoon continued. "NARU BLEW THROUGH HERE REALLY UPSET AND LOCKED HERSELF IN HER ROOM. TELL KEITARO HE BETTER GET HIS ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The volume roused Keitaro from his funk. "What's going on?"

"Umm, I think he heard you just fine actually," Kitsune said, rubbing her throbbing ear. This wasn't helping her hangover.

"WHAT THE- WHY DO YOU HAVE ME ON SPEAKER?"

"I don't," Kitsune said through gritted teeth.

"Ah…" Haruka said, lowering her voice. "Look I'm gonna try to get her to open her door and talk. You better get back here quick before she does something stupid."

In the background, Kitsune could hear a sleepy Mutsumi mutter, "good morning… was that a fire alarm I just heard?"

It took five minutes to get back to Hinata House. Keitaro was off the streetcar in a flash and racing up the steps, worry speeding his steps. The other girls followed. Motoko first, being in the best shape, Shinobu several paces behind, and Kitsune even further back.

"Dammit, I need to give up cigarettes…" she wheezed.

Reaching the entrance, Keitaro's heart sank. The remaining inhabitants were running back and forth across the property calling Naru's name.

"What's wrong?" Keitaro asked Haruka.

"Naru snuck out of her room while I was calling Kitsune. We're trying to find her! What the hell did you do?"

"Shit!" He looked around wildly. "Naru! He began running to places that had a deep meaning for her. The playground, the remains of the Forbidden Annex, the roof… all turned out to be empty. "Naru! I'm sorry!" he shouted.

Silence.

Defeated he eventually came back to the dorms. The others had regathered and looked at him hopefully, but seeing him alone, slumped down, dejected.

Ema returned then from her cram school class. "What's going on?" she asked, bewildered.

"Naru disappeared," Haruka replied.

"We need to get organized here," Su said.

"Umm, well actually-" Ema began frantically.

"She couldn't just vanish!" Motoko interrupted, frustrated.

"Well, she…" Ema tried again.

"Auuuu… What if she hurt herself somewhere and can't answer?" Shinobu moaned.

"But…" Ema said, clearly frustrated.

"Calm down, Shinobu," Kitsune said. "Panicking won't solve anything."

"Would you please…" Ema growled.

"Maybe I can program my Mecha Tamas to look for her," Su said. "I think the safeties on their weapons work now."

"NO!" everyone responded.

"Listen, dammit!" Ema finally shouted. "I saw Naru drive by in a taxi fifteen minutes ago while I was walking back from my cram school!"

Everyone whirled and faced her. "Well, why didn't you say something?" Kitsune demanded.

"GYAAAAA!" Motoko restrained Ema as the girl lunged for Kitsune's neck.

Keitaro raced for the stairs again. "It had to be the taxi we passed coming here!"

"Oniichan, use your brain!" Kanako snapped. If you didn't see her when you came up the stairs, what makes you think you'll catch up to her going back down when she has a fifteen minute head start?"

Keitaro stopped and sagged, knowing she was right. "I have to do something, dammit!" he protested.

"But not by running blind! Let's at least try to find some clues to where she went. Somebody call her parents and see if she is going there! I'm going to see if there's anything in her room that might tell us her plans." Kanako headed up the stairs muttering, "idiots."

"I'll call her father's house," Shinobu said.

Keitaro sighed. Naru had been somewhat distant from her family since her father remarried. He suspected she hadn't told them anything about their troubles before. So there were going to be a lot more questions than answers.

"Come, Keitaro," Motoko said. "You're more likely to spot anything out of place among her things."

"He's a guy…" Kitsune pointed out.

"True," Motoko nodded.

"Hey!" Keitaro protested.

Upstairs, Motoko noticed that the suitcases remained open, though it looked like items had been pulled out and hastily put into a missing bag. The shopping bags were packed neatly in a corner. She noticed an unopened box of tampons in the trash.

"Well, I guess she's not going to need them for awhile…" Kitsune commented after seeing what Motoko was looking at.

"Must you joke at a time like this?"

Shinobu came upstairs, breathless. "I talked to her stepsister, Mei. She said as far as she knew, Naru was still in Pararakelse and wanted to know why I was asking. I- err… I faked a dropped call to avoid giving any answers."

There was a rap on the door frame, and Seta walked into the room. "Haruka, the van's out of the body shop. I have it parked downstairs. Oh, part timer! I found this on the stairs. Did you drop it?" It was a JR Rail Pass.

Keitaro examined it. "It should be one of ours. I bought one each for Naru and myself. We didn't know what to expect when we arrived and how much traveling we'd need to do to visit Grandma." He turned it over. It read, URASHIMA NARU. "Wait… if she was carrying it when she left then…"

He looked around feeling a gnawing dread. Naru's wide brimmed hat she used when traveling was gone, along with her glasses and her favorite handbag—one she had received from her students at the end of first year as a teacher. Toiletries were gone. Underwear and a change of clothes were gone. "Wherever she's going, it's not a same day trip and it's probably not Tokyo. If she lost her pass, there's no guarantee she'll even go by train."

He walked to the window and stared out across Hinata City. "Naru…" he moaned. "Where are you?"

Motoko looked around at the suitcases again, hoping to find something giving a motive or a clue. "I remember thinking on that morning when I brought her tea up that it was unlike her not to unpack. It was as if she was not planning on staying. Do you think she had this… planned?" Her voice trailed off as she remembered their emergency attic meeting, where she listed grounds for divorce: Infidelity, mental illness, missing and presumed dead, and… "Desertion," she whispered in alarm.

She and Shinobu shared horrified look. _Did we cause this_? Motoko hoped not. While her feelings over the past few days were treating Naru as a rival, she now recalled when she saw Naru as a friend and felt ashamed. She wondered if things could be repaired… and whether she even deserved to hope they could.

The door slid open and Mutsumi walked in, followed by Sara, and Ema. "Kei-kun? What happened?" Mutsumi usually had two modes, enigmatically clueless and intimidatingly intense. She was in the second mode. "Didn't Naru tell you about her doctor visit?"

Keitaro looked down, ashamed. "Ah, well… I thought she was seeing a divorce lawyer so I pleaded with her before she had a chance to tell me."

"What did you say to her? Tell me exactly."

"Well…" He cringed as he repeated it. "'Naru, I can't let you go through with this! Please put an end to it!'"

"You said _that_ to a pregnant woman?" Mutsumi sighed. Then, without warning, slapped him. "How could you?"

"PREGNANT?" Haruka, Sara, and Ema said in disbelief.

"Oh yeah… we forgot to mention that…" Shinobu mumbled.

"Well, if _you_ knew she was pregnant, why the hell didn't you tell me before I did this?" Keitaro was getting tired of getting hit. He had done his best to reach out to her, after all.

"Because I didn't know _for certain_! The symptoms fit and I was mostly sure. Look, I'm not allowed to diagnose yet, but everyone here looks to me, being a medical student, as if I were an in house doctor. So, if I told everybody she was pregnant and I turned out to be wrong, how would you feel? It could have been a disappointment that destroyed your marriage! "Besides, Kei-kun! I'm sure that _she_ wanted to be the first one to share the excitement with everybody. But I guess she didn't get that!"

"Naru… I'm sorry…" Keitaro whispered.

"Kei-kun, you don't get to feel sorry for yourself right now! Your wife and child are out there somewhere. They need you! Even if Naru's mad at you right now, they still need you! You have to find them!"

"How? I don't know where she is. I don't know if she even wants to be found," he said miserably. "She could have been planning to leave me before we came back to Japan. I mean look at all the stuff she has here!" He flipped over one of the shopping bags in the corner, and stared at the contents spilling across the floor. "Tea snacks…" he muttered. He looked again. "Tea snacks!" He said, his despair vanishing.

Shinobu was surprised by the look of hope in his eyes. "Umm… tea snacks?" she prompted.

Keitaro looked up. "Back on Pararakelse, before the troubles began, we took time every day to use some of our Japanese tea and tea snacks—the kind we can't get there. We called it a 'slice of home.' She never used them by herself when I was on a dig. Only when I was there."

His face became determined. "She bought these because she intended to come back! She hoped I would come back!" He clenched his fists. "I don't know why she's saying she can't go back to Pararakelse now, but I have to find her… but how?"

"We need somebody who knows computers," Kitsune observed.

That somebody turned out to be Kanako, who was studying economics as part of her long held dream to run an inn with her brother. Everyone crowded around her desk. "Okay, oniichan. Let's see what we can do. Did you bring along a lot of cash? Is any of it missing?"

"No, we didn't bring much cash. We had credit cards attached to our joint banking account."

"Okay, that helps. Let's see what we can learn from your bank. Let me see your card." Kanako began typing characters and a logo of a bank appeared on the screen. After getting information from Keitaro, she set up online access. "It's 2006, oniichan. Everyone uses online banking you know." She studied the screen.

"Let's see here… purchases today… there's a ¥43,620 purchase from Shinagawa station. Unreserved seating on a Nozomi train. That's an express with limited stops, so it 's not like she can jump off just anywhere. So we need to figure out how far the purchase would take her."

"Nozomi?" Sara looked impressed. "Naru's going in style."

"Well, if she dropped her pass, she might have taken what was available." Kanako called up the JR website. Keitaro scanned the prices for tickets. "Nothing unreserved costs that much to go anywhere in Japan. "Does it include a boat trip or something?"

Kanako stared at the screen. "In accounting, there is the 'rule of double or half.' If the balance doesn't come out, you see if something was entered twice or only half was charged at the time. Half 43,620 is… ¥21,810. That would let her go as far as…" she pulled out a calculator, and began tapping. "Assuming she paid exact fare, I'd bet she bought a round trip to… Nagasaki. Which is about as far as she can go south without jumping on a local."

"Can we find out when she left?" Kitsune asked.

"The trains leave on the hour. They run to Hakata station. That takes about five and a half hours. From there, it's two hours on the Kamome to Nagasaki. So… based on the time the transaction took place, the earliest she could have left is… no, was five minutes ago. So she's either on the train or at the station waiting for the next train in fifty five minutes."

Keitaro tried the phone again. Straight to voicemail. "Dammit, how will we know if…"

Su burst into the room, holding up the Naru Tracker. "I've got it working now! She's moving south at high speed."

Kitsune nodded. "Right, so we know she's on a train, and knowing how she tends to follow the rules, she'll probably leave her phone off until she arrives."

Keitaro headed to the door. "I've got to get after her, talk to her, listen to her!"

Motoko looked puzzled. "If you know she bought a round trip ticket, why not wait for her to come back?"

Keitaro faced her. "Because it's important that I go after her. How would she feel if she came back and I was just sitting here relaxing? I need her to know I do care about her enough to be waiting when she gets off the train."

Kitsune raised her hand. "Whoa there! She's already left… on a Nozomi. Even when you get there and get the next train, she'll still get there at least two or three hours before you."

Su raised a finger. "There's always my flying Mec-"

"NO, SU!" everybody snapped.

That gave Keitaro an idea though. He dashed to his room and came back with his essentials bag. "Seta! Can you drive me to the airport?"

"It's about time one of these morons thought of that," Haruka muttered.

"You got it, part-timer!"

The two of them ran to the door. Motoko and Shinobu, ran after them.

"Tama-chan!" Mutsumi said, pointing.

"MYUUH!" Tama confirmed, blocking Motoko's path, no matter how she tried to get around him.

Shinobu felt sorry for Motoko, but it was every woman for herself. She raced ahead, almost getting clotheslined by Haruka who blocked the doorframe.

"Girls, Let's talk," she said quietly but firmly.

"What are you doing?" Shinobu squawked. "Senpai needs us!" _And if Naru rejects him, he'll need __**me**_.

"We have to help him!" Motoko said, unsuccessfully trying to avoid being backed into a corner by Tama. "I have to undo my part in this!" _And if Naru rejects him, he'll need __**me**_.

"That might sound like a good idea to the two of ya, but think about it from a sane person's perspective." Kitsune said, rolling her eyes.

Su frowned. "Wow! That makes my head hurt."

"If ya want to help him, you'll both stay here," Kitsune stated.

Haruka, Mutsumi, Su, Sara, and Ema all nodded.

"B- but I need to let Naru know it wasn't Keitaro's fault!" Motoko said, thoroughly trapped by Tama.

"That won't help right now," Kitsune said. "Naru thinks Keitaro wants to divorce her and run off with one of you."

"That's why I have to go and tell her-"

"Which do ya think will help Kei reach out to her? Him coming alone? Or him with you two alongside him?" Kitsune folded her arms and glared. "Think, Motoko! How did this morning go?"

Meanwhile, Shinobu struggled against Haruka. She wanted to help. She wanted to support Senpai. But she thought about it and realized Kitsune was right. If she wanted to help Senpai, and Senpai wanted to salvage his marriage, then she needed to step aside for now. "Dammit," she muttered in helpless resignation as she stepped away from the door.

"Let it wait, girls. If he brings her back, you can apologize then," Haruka said gently.

"What if he doesn't bring her back?" Motoko asked gloomily.

"Let's not cross that bridge unless we come to it. Have a little faith in them."

Meanwhile, Seta and Keitaro were racing along. Even though the road was mostly empty, Seta managed to weave his way through, leaving Keitaro wondering if he'd get to see his child born…

_Me, a father_… he thought, awed by the concept. He looked up. "Watch it!"

Seta swerved back into his lane.

_I hope I live to see our child…_

Feeling more than a bit awkward, but also understanding the truth of the situation now, everyone dispersed and slowly went their own ways. Haruka sighed as she stood in the now emptied room where they had all been. _Good luck you two. _Sighing, she went to close the door behind her. Then she paused.

In the darkened room, she could see a shape huddled against one of the walls. The shape shuddered slightly and emitted a choked sob, quickly muffled into cloth.

"Shinobu-chan?" Haruka inquired.

Shinobu sniffled and looked up from where she was hiding her face behind pulled-up knees. It reminded Haruka of when the younger woman was a child of twelve and had just arrived at Hinata House. Gently she kneeled down next to her.

"It happened again." Shinobu whispered, her voice breaking.

Haruka could see that the younger woman was not just crying—she was sobbing her eyes out. Face to face, Haruka was looking at someone who was hurting from the pit of their soul.

"You mean...Keitaro getting hurt?" Haruka guessed, remembering their conversation last night.

Shinobu frowned and nodded. Then she took a breath and spoke again in a soft voice.

"She hurt him again. Like before. She made him think that he was nothing. He was… he was crushed. I saw it in his eyes. I was watching them—his eyes—and I saw it happen. I kept saying that I wouldn't let it happen this time. That I'd protect him now. But I couldn't. And I kept saying that I'd comfort him this time. But...but..." Shinobu broke down entirely and started wailing without trying to control it any further. "I can't. I can't. I can't. Senpai… Senpai… I'm no good to you. I'm no good…."

Haruka frowned a little and observed the weeping young woman for a few moments. Things seemed different now. The devotion and love was still there. The empathy was still there. And, obviously, the hurt and regret. But the self-righteousness...that sureness that only she could give Keitaro what he needed...those things appeared to have been wiped away.

For that reason, Haruka knew she could respond with the compassion she wished without it being misunderstood as agreement with things which she could not condone.

Gently, Haruka wrapped her arms around Shinobu. In turn, Shinobu clung to her and wept freely into the older woman's shoulder. And they remained that way as long as Shinobu needed it.

When the young woman had calmed somewhat, Haruka patted the back of her head.

"Shinobu-chan…" she said. "I know that this seems like before, but it's not. Neither for you nor for them. You haven't failed your Senpai. You have a chance still to give him the kind of love that you should be—the love of a friend… no, the love of family. Because you are his family. And he needs that. Naru needs that too."

"I can't do anything for him right now. It's her he needs. And I can't bear it. I keep thinking that she won't heal him the way she should. But she's… she's the only one."

Haruka sighed and thought for a moment.

"You're right that she needs to do it if he's going to heal. But I don't think that it's right for us to doubt that she will do it. She loves him. We need to believe in that. She loves him."

"I don't…"

Haruka looked at Shinobu seriously. "Come on… I think you need to admit the truth to yourself. Say the truth, make it real."

"She…" Shinobu frowned and cleared her throat. "She does love him." She whispered. Then she spoke again in a stronger voice. "Naru-senpai loves Keitaro-senpai. She loves him just as much…." Her voice wavered and quivered. She cleared her throat and spoke more softly. "She loves him even _more_ than I do."

"There… how does it feel?" Haruka asked with a rare but genuine smile.

"B- better… It still hurts, but better."

"The truth sets us free…" Haruka said, hugging the younger woman again. "Let's concentrate on doing everything we can to make things ready when those two get back, so they can have a proper welcome home."

"Will they ever have a proper home again?"

Haruka smiled. "I have faith in those two idiots to sort things out."

Shinobu let out a surprised laugh. She then stopped and then gave a tearful, but very real smile.

"To our family," she said.

"To our family," said Haruka with a smile.

—-

Next Chapter: _Near Misses_

Author notes:

JR Pass. You can buy a weekly train pass that lets you go wherever the trains go… with some exceptions (see Nozomi, below).

Nozomi train. High speed Shinkansen that makes limited stops between Tokyo and Fukuoka. You can't use your JR pass here. You have to pay for the trip.

You're not supposed to use cellphones on public transportation. I figure Kitsune would be the type to ignore the rule while Naru would follow it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: _Near Misses_

As the train pulled out of Shinagawa station, Naru tried to make sense of what she had done. It almost felt like reading a bad fanfic about somebody else. Less than three hours ago, she learned she was pregnant. Two and a half hours ago, she told her husband she didn't care what he did anymore. Ninety minutes ago, she snuck out of Hinata House. Now she was pointlessly racing across Japan and it wasn't even 10:30 yet.

"What was I thinking?" she muttered.

She felt overwhelmed with hurt and guilt. Hurt in what they did. Guilt in how she responded. The hurt was what drove her to sneak out of her room, get a taxi and drive to the station. She knew she was running away again, playing the coward again, like she had so many times before. But she just couldn't bear the thought of seeing Keitaro starting the divorce and then choosing one of her friends. She didn't know what would hurt worse… him choosing one of them or him choosing that Saito bitch.

At any rate, she needed to get away and cool down and think. With a JR Pass, she could take a day trip or maybe an overnight stay, before calling Hinata House. Maybe Mutsumi, Kitsune, or Haruka would be willing to talk to her then and she'd know if it was okay to come home to get her things.

Of course, when she got to the ticket counter, she found that she had lost her pass. Still focusing on getting away, she just grabbed the first train leaving for Nagasaki—the destination only chosen because she recalled Mutsumi mentioning she had just come from there, and the fact stuck in her mind.

Unfortunately, the first train turned out to be a Nozomi. She felt embarrassed now about the expense… ¥43,620 for a round trip ticket. The woman at the counter told her she wouldn't have to transfer before she got to Hakata Station in Fukuoka. So, mind in a whirl and wanting to avoid difficulties, she said yes. She should have bought another JR Pass. It would have been cheaper, and since she was the one warning Keitaro about watching finances, she felt bad. But she wasn't thinking clearly then.

_I'd better start thinking now… like what in the hell I'm supposed to do when the divorce happens_? She refused to consider abortion as an option of course. She discovered her maternal instincts had already gone into high gear, ruling out anything that might hurt her baby. She'd fiercely demanded a non-smoking car on the train even though the woman at the counter, seeing her Maternity Mark, had no intention of putting her in a smoking car in the first place.

She was relieved to be the only person in her row, and the furthest seat back in the car, so nobody would get her sick with something that might affect her baby.

If Mutsumi had been there, she would have told Naru about how first-time expectant mothers worried about things that weren't even real issues, but since Mutsumi wasn't there, she worried.

That thought reminded her that she was about to lose the place she thought of as home. Sighing, she pondered her options again.

She supposed that she could temporarily stay at her father's house until she could get an apartment, try to get another teaching job… but the details made that difficult. She never felt comfortable with her stepmother, childcare was expensive, and single mothers—divorced or unmarried—tended to be viewed as unreliable employees.

All of her options were less desirable than what she had yesterday. Obviously, she couldn't stay at Hinata House. She knew Keitaro wouldn't kick her out on the street, but her presence would remind them of the hurt feelings. And if he remarried, she might be taking the same role that Shinobu and Motoko played with her and wind up making his next wife uneasy.

_His next wife_. That all reminded her of her hurts and resentments that brought her to this point. She started punching the back of the seat in front of her.

"Dammit! I shouldn't have to be in this situation! I never wanted a fight in the first place!" she growled.

A scar faced man with greased hair, sunglasses, and a bright Hawaiian shirt looked over the seat at her. "What the hell, missy?"

"KYAAA! I'm s-s-sorry!" Naru said, recoiling and putting her hands over where she assumed the baby was.

The man slumped back in his seat and sighed. He hadn't had to deal with idiots on the Shinkansen for eight years. It looked like they were letting the crazy people back on the train.

Relieved to get to the airport unscathed, Keitaro waved to Seta and sprinted to the ticket counter. Kanako had phoned him on the way with the details on where to go. He hoped she had managed to arrange the quickest possible tickets. "I should have a ticket waiting for the first nonstop flight I can get to Nagasaki!" he panted. He gave his name.

The Pan Asia Air agent consulted his computer. "Here you are. The next flight leaves at 1:45pm."

Keitaro looked at his watch and his knees sagged. It was only 11:15am. "Nothing sooner?" He asked desperately.

"I'm afraid not. That flight has just departed from Nagasaki Airport. It will land here at 1:15, then require refueling before it leaves again."

He sighed, but knew Kanako probably had gotten the first flight available because, regardless of how she felt about Naru, she'd always do her best for him. "He bowed. "I'm sorry. I will take the ticket."

After finishing the transaction, he picked up a bento, and tried to call Naru. Straight to voicemail. So he called Hinata House (why have the girls fight over the cellphones?) to give an update.

"I'm sorry but the number you have dialed is not in service."

"Su!" came an outraged chorus in the background. There was a loud thud, an "ouch!" and a new voice came on the line.

"Senpai? Is that you?"

In the background, Keitaro thought he could hear Su grumbling in the background and sweatdropped. "Yeah, it's me. I'm at the airport waiting for the flight. I can't reach Naru though. I think her phone is turned off."

Back at Hinata House, Mutsumi was bandaging Su's head. "Ara… when are you going to learn, Su-chan?"

Shinobu nodded, then realized he couldn't see that. "Okay Senpai. If she calls here, we'll tell her to call you or at least we'll call and tell you what she told us."

"Thanks Shinobu," he said hoping that the second option wouldn't be Naru telling him to go to Hell.

Shinobu noticed his unease. "Don't worry, Senpai. We're all rooting for you." She paused. "All of us. For all _three_ of you." Keitaro noticed the determination in her voice.

Naru's stomach growled, reminding her she was eating for two. She hadn't thought to pick up a bento at the station, but the Shinkansen did have a snack cart. She resisted the urge to order two of everything, remembering her overindulgence the other day. She picked out a bento and a muffin. She hesitated over the drink. Alcohol and soft drinks were out, but what was safe? But after searching, the cart attendant was able to find a bottle of ginger tea at the bottom of the drinks container.

Naru hoped that would stave off any nausea that came along.

After she finished eating, she patted where she assumed the baby was. "Did you like your meal?" she whispered. She thought it was a little bland. _Must be I'm craving spicy stuff in my pregnancy. Or else I'm just spoiled after the Cha family cooking… _

Naru had never heard that spicy food was good for hard times before, but it sounded like a Korean version of the sort of axiom that was common among the Japanese. That is that certain foods or drinks went with particular activities or moods. So the idea made some sense to her.

That being said, she was a bit apprehensive about the meal when she entered the Cha's apartment and removed her shoes to exchange for slippers. She had never eaten Korean food, but she had heard that it could be very, very spicy. That might be a pleasing prospect to Su, who appeared to try to eat her food as close to being a culinary supernova as possible, but it was not something to which Naru was accustomed. And, with these two women being so kind to her as well as filling her rather aching need for a sense of family, she felt that she couldn't bring herself to refuse any food she was offered.

Also… whatever had been cooked here was smelling really good.

They ate sitting on pillows on the floor at a low table onto which was spread several small bowls containing individual dishes. These, she learned, were what were called banchan - side-dishes to the rice hot from a rice cooker sitting on one side of the table and kimchi which had been home-made by Hyun Sil. As they were seated, Ji Hwan layed out a place for Naru consisting of a bowl of rice, a long-handled spoon, and a pair of flat-ended metal chopsticks.

With a bit of hesitation and a slight shy blush, Naru bowed her head a bit and pushed herself to say: "I-_Itadakimasu_!"

The other two women paused a moment and then smiled at her broadly, repeating after her.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

That they were understanding of her attempt to be polite in the best way she knew how made Naru relax a bit. It also helped that they dug right into their food in an earnest and unabashed way.

Naru was taking a moment to survey the various items of food before her, most of them at best vaguely familiar to her, when Hyun Sil unexpectedly used her chopsticks to pick a cylindrical morsel from one of the dishes and place it encouragingly on Naru's rice. It was white in color and covered with a red sauce.

"_Tteokbokki_!" Said the older woman.

Ji Hwan looked at Naru for a moment and then smiled.

"It's...uh...spicy rice cakes," she said in English.

"Ah, I see!" Naru replied in the same language, though perhaps it would be more accurate to say smell because her nose was definitely aware of the spicy tang in the aroma of the dish.

Well, best to just give it a go, right? She thought to herself.

She picked up the long spoon and used it to take the _tteokbokki_ and some rice together. The flavor was intense, but also delicious. Fairly quickly, though, Naru found that it was definitely spicy as advertised, even with the rice to tame it a bit. She swallowed it and let out a slow breath through her mouth, which caused Hyun Sil to smile and Ji Hwan to laugh a little.

"_Unnie_, are you not used to spicy food?" asked the younger woman.

Naru paused a moment, mulling over the sensation on her tongue, and then looked at the _tteokbokki_ dish on the table, glistening in red sauce.

Bold, fiery, delicious, spicy red sauce.

Despite all of her previous taste preferences, she suddenly felt like this was the greatest food she could imagine in that moment. She blinked and wondered at this for a moment, but then decided just to go with it.

"Um...I think I'd like some more?" She said with a shy smile.

"_Ai, daebak_!" Ji Hwan said approvingly, as if Naru had gotten past initiation into some kind of club.

Hyun Sil merely smiled broadly and placed some more _tteokbokki_ into Naru's bowl before pushing the serving bowl closer to her encouragingly.

"So...are you going to high school here, Ji Hwan-chan?" Naru asked tentatively. In reality, she suspected that Ji Hwan was college age, but she knew that there were no universities on Pararakelse, just a two year college, and she also knew it would be strange for a young woman like her to not be an active student.

"No, I'm actually only here for a short time before I go to America," said Ji Hwan. "_Eomma_...mom...is staying here with dad. He offered to pay for us both to go, because he is worried about mom being lonely, but mom doesn't want him to be lonely either." Ji Hwan said something briefly in Korean to her mother, to which Hyun Sil responded affirmingly. "Yeah, we don't want dad to be a goose dad."

"A… goose… ?"

"Oh...that's what we call it—_gireogi appa_—goose dad, when the father stays in Korea and the mother and children go overseas for education."

Talking about the loneliness of being married to someone who was working on archaeological digs and the potential for opportunities elsewhere struck a chord with Naru, of course. Those were the things she was dealing with at this moment. But she also thought about the reason that Hyun Sil was not going—because she wanted to be beside her husband and make sure that he also was not lonely.

Did Keitaro get lonely when he was on digs? Naru had always thought about them in terms of adventure and his chance to pursue his dream. But maybe, even accounting for comaraderie with co-workers, he too felt isolation when they were apart. She actually found herself hoping that he did because it would mean that he missed her as much as she missed him. Then she felt guilty for wishing such a thing. Was she such an unkind wife? How could she think that way? Or... was it simply a paradox of love that one wants to be missed by the person on whom they also wish no hurt would fall?

She shoved all of it out of her mind and filled the space with enjoying more of the spicy rice cakes before her. Maybe there was something to this and spicy food was good for hard times.

This was the first of many meals that Naru shared with the two Cha women over the next week. She initially felt rather shy about coming over and "intruding", but that soon passed as the women welcomed her and it appeared as if there was always a bounty of food ready for her. It seemed that Hyun Sil, who had soon insisted that Naru call her "_Eomeoni_" (mother), never tired of having Naru as a guest at her table. And, out of gratefulness and because she relished this familial atmosphere rather than going back to her apartment by herself, Naru even found herself joining Ji Hwan in doing some of the household chores.

It turned out that, while she preferred not to, Hyun Sil actually did speak a little English and a little Japanese. She had been too embarrassed at first to do so with Naru due to the fact that her grasp of these languages was very limited. But, soon enough, it became a lot simpler for Hyun Sil to use a few broken bits of English or Japanese to communicate basic things to Naru.

This actually ended up igniting the educator in Naru and she used these occasions to try to teach the older woman some words in English. Obviously, that was a task made more difficult by Naru herself not knowing Korean, but a Korean-English dictionary and Naru's teaching skills sufficed for brief miniature "lessons" which she gave to Hyun Sil when the occasion presented itself.

The reason that Ji Hwan was not teaching her mother English herself seemed to be simply because the girl was not a teaching type. She was a fun, exciting, and energetic person with a lot of interest in all sorts of things. However, when it came to teaching those things to someone else, it was difficult for her to patiently sit down and go over a concept more than once. And it required even more patience to teach if the person you are teaching became frustrated, as Hyun Sil did at times, and appeared to give up. Naru knew, though, that sometimes people just need a little time before trying again to learn something. So she just smiled and waited for the next opportunity, since she could tell that Hyun Sil really did appreciate it. In fact, she felt proud when she learned new words and phrases, would go out of her way to use them. Seeing that gave Naru a real warmth in her heart.

Watching interactions between mother and daughter was also interesting because they seemed to readily express their emotions to each other—or at each other—and things like annoyance or reproach flashed quickly and then almost as soon dissipated as if nothing had happened. Hyun Sil might be chastising her daughter out for something one moment and then punctuate it with a sincere hug. Laughter and joking came easily to both, as did teasing and the mock outrage which it elicited.

In the evenings, the three watched a Korean drama called "My Lovely Sam Soon", which the Chas had on DVD and included Japanese subtitles. It was the romantic story of a woman who was a talented baker and a man who owned a fancy pastry shop. The tumultuous relationship between the two had a special appeal to Naru, since it reminded her that people could love through differences. It was a wonderful show which she would have liked regardless, with both comedic and dramatic elements somehow blending together without clashing. But, to Naru's surprise, she actually found herself crying a lot more at emotional scenes than she normally did. She wondered if maybe the situation with Keitaro was making her more emotional.

It was interesting that Naru's time spent with Hyun Sil and Ji Hwan was like a kind of therapy despite them not really talking much about what was going on with Keitaro. They did not pry and she did not often mention anything. Somehow, though, there was a kind of understood support. That and the overall sense of family she felt with them was a powerful balm.

And, anyway, not everything to do with Keitaro had to be negative. In a moment of more peaceful feeling, Naru showed Ji Hwan their wedding photo and, while there were some pangs of hurt, it also made Naru smile. The magic wasn't gone, after all.

"So that _ahjussi_ is Urashima _Gwa-Jang-nim_? I saw him with the others, but I didn't know that was him." Said Ji Hwan. She appraised the photo and then made a motion like she was fanning heat from her face. "_Heol_! You have such a good looking husband!"

"You better stay away! He's mine!" Naru quipped, laughing a bit. She felt safe in that moment, so she could joke about it instead of getting defensive like with Saito.

Ji Hwan looked at the picture again and nodded thoughtfully.

"I think he definitely is. He's a treasure. I'm sure he feels the same about you"

_I hope so_. Naru though, sighing internally.

Sighing, she looked at her watch… the one Keitaro had given her all those years ago. And she realized she still did care about him, despite the hurt. It was almost noon. They'd be stopping at Shin-Osaka soon. At least she wouldn't have to stress about a transfer for another two hours.

"Mommy will take care of you." She wasn't sure how, but she didn't admit her unease to the baby. It was pretty scary being alone and knowing nobody was coming after her this time.

The train pulled into Shin-Osaka station at 12:20. The car attendant announced that the train would depart at 12:30 and then went off to attend to other duties.

_I guess I need to at least call Kitsune or Haruka and let them know I'm okay. Maybe see if she'll talk to Keitaro for me… _She pulled out her phone, and hesitated. What if she got Keitaro or Shinobu or Motoko? How would they treat her? How would she treat them?

_Stop being a coward_! she told herself turning on the phone. The screen came up and flashed a message. "Low Battery. Powering Down."

_Dammit_! She forgot to bring a charger, didn't have time to run to buy one at the station, and didn't have a phone card to use the phone on the end of the car. She buried her face in her hands. This was not one of her better days.

Shinobu sighed as she hung up the phone again. "I swear, those two run away from each other more often than the leads of _Fushigi Yuugi_."

"Of what?" Sara asked.

"It's an old manga from way back," Ema explained.

"Quiet, you!" Shinobu growled. At 21, she didn't care to hear the manga she enjoyed in Middle School be classified in the category of "old." She'd tried calling Naru at least ten times since Keitaro had gotten off the phone. "No answer… do you think Naru really was serious about not caring anymore?"

Motoko felt sick with worry. The thought of her last words with Naru being an angry fight, the thought that she would share in the fault for breaking their marriage…. She couldn't meet anybody's eye. The thought that Keitaro might come back alone no longer seemed like an opportunity but a tragedy.

_I don't deserve to stay here_, she thought to herself. She wouldn't desert while the crisis was going on, but she knew once it was over, she'd have to leave. "How can you be so calm? Don't you feel any regret?" she snapped. She immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, Shinobu. I shouldn't have said that. I feel terrible and I took it out on you."

Shinobu looked at her with understanding and sympathy. "I'm sorry too. What I did to them and what I did to you was wrong."

Motoko arched an eyebrow over being included among those Shinobu had wronged.

Shinobu continued. "When we first heard about Grandma Hina, you said that come what may, we'd always be together. If I had thought remembered that and that you and Naru are my friends instead of rivals, perhaps I wouldn't have pushed you two and maybe things wouldn't have gotten so tense."

Motoko pondered that. What she said was true about both of them. She too had seen Shinobu and Naru as rivals and not friends… "I am also guilty of that wrongdoing. I somehow went from wanting to support them, to seeing Naru as an enemy of Keitaro and you as a rival. I'm not sure how to undo it, but I want to. I want to apologize to Naru… I'd do it _dogeza_ style without hesitation. But I'm afraid she's going to tell me to get the hell out of here and never come back... and she'll have every right to do so." She sighed. "If I could go back in time, I'd punch my earlier self if I had to."

She looked around, but could find nothing unbreakable to vent her stress against. "I helped cause this. I want to make it right, but there's nothing I can think to do."

Shinobu looked at her watch. "Well, right now Senpai should be boarding his flight, and Naru probably has two hours before she has to change trains. We know she won't break the rules and try to call on the train. It's too early to start dinner. Why don't we get their room prepared?"

Motoko nodded and got to her feet, grateful for something to focus on. "Let's do that."

Shinobu smiled faintly. "As for our other worry, let's just apologize together, and take whatever we deserve… together."

_Strange_, Motoko thought. _Shinobu has always seemed small and weak to me. But, her presence in apologizing to Naru makes me feel stronger compared to the thought of apologizing alone_. "Together," she agreed, smiling.

Shinobu was wrong. Naru had bought a charger, along with another bento and another ginger tea from the cart and was now hunched down in her seat, powering up her phone. _Who do I try to call first_? She did feel uncomfortable breaking the rules about using a cellphone on the train. But the outlets by the phones on the train—where she could talk—were all being used, and her battery was only charged to 5% right then. _I should have seen if the attendant sold phone cards_, she thought.

She decided to call Keitaro. That would be easier than trying to talk to Haruka, Mutsumi, or Kitsune while everybody else tried to put their two yen in. Well, maybe not _easier_ to talk, but more likely to _get_ to talk.

The barrage of missed call and message notices from Hinata House told her that was probably the right decision.

She dialed his cellphone. Direct to voicemail. She hesitated. _Is he blocking my number? _Then she began to talk. "Keitaro, I guess we both went too far and I know it's too late now, but I should say I'm-"

The phone chirped, indicating the loss of signal as they entered a tunnel.

"…sorry…" she finished her sentence. She peered out the window, hoping to see the end of the tunnel. There it was! She picked up the phone again.

"Ahem. Please ma'am," the attendant said, appearing next to her. "For the consideration of the other passengers…." She pointed to the "no cellphone" sign.

Naru sighed, turned off her phone, and bowed in apology. "Do you sell phone cards to use for the phones on the train?"

"I'm sorry, but we are sold out. That's something you'll need to pick up at the next station."

Sighing again, Naru bought a muffin and another tea. The nausea wasn't too bad but her bladder was beginning to give early warning signs. _I wish this wasn't a part of pregnancy._

Finally airborne, and temporarily cut off from the outside world, he looked out the window and mentally willed the plane to move faster.

A child… he was going to be a father… oh he knew it was always possible. But going from the hypothetical to a fact was hard to get a grip on. That was why he fumbled when Naru told her the news.

_I should have said, 'that's wonderful' immediately instead of babbling incoherently. Maybe we could have avoided this. _

The thought that their marriage could come crashing down, that Naru could leave him forever, thinking he had rejected her, haunted him.

He mentally reviewed his plan. He'd slipped his carry on bag into the seat next to him and planned to rush the front door as soon as he could. It was rude, but he wanted to get off the plane and catch the bus to Nagasaki station. The sooner he arrived, the more likely he would be to meet her when she got off.

Whether or not she'd want to see him was another question… _move faster you stupid plane_!

The Nozomi ended its run at Hakata station in Fukuoka. That meant she had to leave the comfort of the train and catch a Kamome train. The transfer was made easy by the train attendant who, seeing her maternity mark, signaled for a redcap to help Naru with her luggage. The man knew his job and got her through the station crowds to the next train with time to spare.

_Well, no more putting it off,_ she thought. She pulled out her phone, now fully charged, and powered it up.

It began vibrating like it was demonically possessed as a barrage of "missed call" and "message waiting." She winced. They must be pissed at her. She steeled herself and selected a message from Keitaro.

It was an urgent sounding message, with Keitaro apologizing and pleading with her to call him.

Hoping he had a change of heart, she called him… and went straight to voicemail. During the ten minutes she waited for her train to leave, she called again and again, hoping he would pick up the phone or that he would call her. Finally, as the train began to move, she left a message on his phone. "I'm sorry things didn't work out," she said softly. Seeing the attendant moving her way, she said, "I hope you're happy with the rest of your life." Miserably, she turned off the phone, thinking of all the things she wished she had done differently. But it was probably too little too late for him.

"You're sure I can't make just one call?" Keitaro desperately pleaded with the flight attendant who had been making sure everyone was buckled in for landing and electronics turned off.

"I'm sorry, but not until the plane lands."

Keitaro sighed and checked his watch. 3:15pm. Hopefully they'd be on the ground and at the terminal soon. There was less of a margin of error than he'd like. If he got held up, he might miss her arrival. He had Su's Naru-yan detector, but remembering the other times he'd gone after her, it wasn't something he wanted to rely on.

He tried to rehearse what to say when he found her. If she was still angry, he'd only have one chance at this. But everything he tried seemed inadequate, sometimes sounding like he was blaming her. He tried again.

_Naru, please don't go… I love you and I'm sorry I was a blind idiot. Please, can't we try again? I promise to listen without trying to solve your problems for you_…

He wondered if he should use the _dogeza_ position. He was willing to sacrifice his pride to publicly show Naru his desire to apologize and reconcile. _But what if she thinks I'm being sarcastic_…?

The plane hit the ground and came to a halt, surprising Keitaro. He had lost track of time. As soon as it began to taxi to the terminal, he leapt to his feet, grabbed his carry on bag and rushed to the front of the plane.

"Ah! Sir," the flight attendant cried out in alarm from her seat. "Please return to your seat and strap yourself in until we arrive. It isn't safe. You might get hurt. If the plane makes a sudden turn-"

The plane made a sudden turn. Keitaro stumbled and face planted into her lap. The flight attendant punched him, sending him flying back into the bulkhead

"I told you, you might get hurt," she snarled, scowling.

Keitaro picked himself up, keeping out of arm's reach but stayed where he was, trying to ignore the glares from passengers and crew. He had to make this connection if he was going to meet Naru at her stop… if she didn't get off elsewhere while he was airborne.

Finally, they arrived. The glaring flight attendant opened the door and Keitaro sprinted out, dashing up the ramp, apologizing all the way, looking for the shuttle terminal. He fumbled to turn on his phone and the Naru-yan detector. The detector showed Naru was traveling in a straight line at high speed. So at least she hadn't gotten off in Fukuoka.

He looked at his phone. There weren't any calls from Hinata House. So Naru hadn't called there. There were two calls from Naru though. The first said, _Keitaro, I guess we both went too far and I know it's too late now, but I should say I'm_\- It cut off there. What did she mean it was too late? Did she really intend to divorce him? Trembling, he played the second message.

_I'm sorry things didn't work out. I hope you're happy with the rest of your life_.

That hit hard. He wondered if he should just give up and go home. _No, dammit! I've come too far to give up now_!

Suddenly, he had an idea. He punched in her number. It went straight to voicemail, but he expected that. After the announcement instructing him to leave a message (she sounded so much happier when she recorded it), he began to speak.

"Naru, please don't delete this. I'm at the Nagasaki Airport waiting for the bus to get to the train station. If I'm not there, please wait for me. I am so sorry for what I said and did. I want to listen to you and work with you to save our marriage. Please give me this last chance."

_I should have said that with my first call. I'm such an idiot_. He felt like he was casting a message in a bottle into the sea. He'd done all he could. Now he had to wait and see if he got there first or if she was waiting.

The bus took 45 minutes to travel from the airport to the city proper. His heart leapt whenever the phone vibrated—he kept it on, contrary to the rules—but it only turned out to be from one of the girls at Hinata House with the same report: no calls from Naru. It sounded like they were really worried. During the last call, Shinobu repeatedly apologized for "causing" the problem. Thst puzzled him, and it had taken ten minutes to calm her down.

Finally the bus arrived at the Ken-ei terminal, and he raced across the street to Nagasaki station, hoping Naru didn't get off at Urakami. Finding an information kiosk, he found out which track to look for. He was relieved to learn that he hadn't missed the train. It was due to arrive in ten minutes. So he headed over and staked out a position with the best vantage point so he could see her the moment she stepped off the train.

Others were gathering too. He found himself standing next to a busty high school aged girl dressed somewhat immodestly with a low cut shirt and short red skirt that left little to the imagination.

_Girls these days_, he thought. He'd have no problem with Naru dressing that way—in private—but not in public.

There was a whoosh, and the train pulled in.

It was a stampede to get off the train—an orderly and polite stampede, but a stampede nonetheless. Patience was wearing thin. The scarred man wearing sunglasses impatiently moved past. Intimidated, Naru waited in her seat until the rush ended.

Keitaro looked around as the crowds disembarked. It might be hard to find Naru. He stepped forward to get a better view. His foot caught on someone's bag and he went down flailing, trying to keep his balance. He grabbed onto something soft as he went down. Something cushioned his face as he landed.

Opening his eyes, he saw his face was buried in an ample cleavage. Looking up he saw the terrified look of the immodestly dressed teenager... who was laying spreadeagled beneath him. "Umm…" he began.

The girl drew in a breath and held it for a moment.

"KYAAAAAA! A PERVERT! HELP ME!"

Everyone stared in silent shock. Keitaro could hear footsteps running up.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER YOU FILTHY PERVERT?" It was a man with greased hair, sunglasses, and a scar on his face. He grabbed Keitaro and yanked him off of the girl. "I'm gonna beat your ass you bastard!"

He lifted his arm to do just that when police whistles blew. A pair of officers rushed up. They separated Keitaro and the other man and began escorting them to the nearest koban.

"Wait! I'm supposed to be meeting my wife here," Keitaro protested.

"Come along, sir."

"Naru! Naru! Wait for me!" Keitaro yelled as they pulled him away. He hoped she heard him wherever she was.

Naru left the train a few minutes later. It looked like there had been a commotion. "What happened here?" she asked.

A middle aged woman looked up. "Some filthy pervert tried to attack a student in front of everybody."

Naru shivered, aware she was very much alone and hundreds of miles away from the place she thought was home until today. There was nobody there to help protect her and her baby. She stood in front of the station and looked around. Nothing looked familiar. She wasn't sure what to do or where to go. Right about now, her running away felt pretty stupid. _Maybe I need to swallow my pride and go to my dad's house until I know what's going on_. Spending another seven odd hours on a train didn't thrill her, but neither did spending even more money on a hotel room… assuming Keitaro hadn't canceled her card.

Sighing, she placed her phone back in her bag. Her growling stomach said it might be good to buy some food and test her card to see if it still worked. She'd find a private place to call her father and catch the next train back to Tokyo.

The young delinquent probably wouldn't have tried anything if it wasn't for the fact that the police were already busy with the pervert they arrested. But since they were, the woman's purse atop her carryon bag was too good to pass up. He edged closer and, waiting until she was looking the other way, made a sudden dash. He seized the two items and fled.

"Hey!" Naru shouted, alarmed and angered.

The footfalls approaching told the delinquent this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. Partially turning, he saw the woman gaining on him… damn she was scary! He began to sprint even faster, cutting through alleys to lose her.

"Come back here, you bastard!" Naru said, half shout, half plea. She didn't know where she was going. She just focused on the thief, knowing she had to get those bags back.

Desperate to escape, the delinquent dashed across the street just as the light turned red. Naru sank down as he watched him run away. Looking around, she had no idea how to get back to where she was.

She was lost in a strange city, alone, with no money, no phone, no return tickets. She was completely stranded and she knew nobody would be looking for her.

_Ok, calm down_, she told herself. _The first thing to do is to find a koban and get help_. She set out walking north… which was in the opposite direction of the closest one.

At the koban, the police sorted out the confusion. The questioning was intense, but Keitaro was relieved that the interest was in finding out the truth and settling a commotion, not in arresting him.

"Based on what everybody tells me," the police sergeant said, "it seems that this was an accident, not an assault."

The man in sunglasses slammed his hands down on the table. "This bastard gropes my daughter and you're going to let him walk out of here? This is bullshit!" He pointed at Keitaro. "I'll see you outside! You're gonna wish you never came to this city!"

The sergeant looked up. "Making threats could be considered assault. If we arrested someone for that, we'd do a very thorough background check on the person. If we found a victim of assault, we'd look very hard at the person who had a motive." He stood up. "Do I make myself clear?" His voice was suddenly hard.

The man in sunglasses glared, but finally turned away. "Let's go," he said to his daughter. "We'll have an early meal before we go back on the train."

The girl nodded and got to her feet. Keitaro noticed she looked at him warily and kept her father between them as they left. He sighed. It was an accident, but the girl was afraid of him. It made sense. He was an adult, she was a teenager, and he had gotten way closer than she wanted. Of course that reminded him of his past with Naru and his current problems.

Meanwhile, a policeman brought in a struggling delinquent, while another brought in some luggage.

The sergeant looked at them. "Him again? What did he do this time?"

"Purse snatching, sir. He was carrying some things that weren't his. We haven't found the woman they belong to yet."

The sergeant nodded and then turned back at Keitaro. "You are free to go. But please remember to be careful in crowded areas in the future, sir. Everyone would like to avoid difficulties. Thank you for your time."

Keitaro bowed, gratefully. "I am sorry for the inconvenience. Do you mind if I call my wife from here?"

The sergeant nodded again. "Be my guest." He turned to the officers. One had grabbed the delinquent by the collar. "Where'd you get the bags, punk?"

"They're mine!"

The other officer looked in the small bag and pulled out a bra. "Yours huh? I don't think they're your frigging size!"

The young delinquent paused, trying to think his way out. Admit he stole them or open himself up to ridicule from his friends. "I… I'm bringing them to a relative."

The first officer slapped the delinquent in the back of the head. "What do you think you are, you punk? Why am I seeing you here again? You're disrespecting your parents. Don't tell me some stupid story about a relative! You're an only child! Are you talking or farting? What's wrong with this country?"

The sergeant sighed. The patrolmen were decent and following the script, but they were still rookies and could accidentally go too far, and the delinquent was still a minor. He wanted to avoid an unfortunate incident. "If I might intervene…" he began gently.

Meanwhile, Keitaro was frantically punching in Naru's number. Suddenly, the familiar strains of Naru's ringtone began playing from the purse. A ball of ice materialized in his stomach as he realized what that meant. He turned and glared. "What the hell did you do with my wife, you little punk?"

"Please sir, let me do my job." The sergeant dropped the gentle routine. "Your problem has just gotten worse," he snarled, pushing the kid against some filing cabinets. "If anyone got injured or died because of your stunt, you're going to do hard time."

"Hey! Wait a minute! I never laid a finger on that crazy bitch!"

Keitaro lunged at him, and was restrained by the two patrolmen.

The sergeant grabbed the delinquent by the collar. "Then you better be real damned cooperative in helping us find her. That's your one hope of avoiding a felony charge."

The delinquent quickly caved and began talking.

Naru realized she had gone the wrong way. Either the koban was on a different street or she had gone in the wrong direction on this one. But being lost, with no money, and being a recent victim of a crime, she was afraid to appear vulnerable and make herself a target again.

She noticed a sign marked "Visitors Center," and that filled her with some hope. It wasn't the same as a koban, but it would probably be a safer place to ask for directions.

She followed the arrow and cringed when she saw the steepness of the hill.

The shuttle operator checked his watch. It was almost time for the site to close and he probably wouldn't get any more customers. It was probably time to drive up the hill and pick up people leaving.

Something told him to look up, and he saw a distraught woman looking up the hill. Well, one more customer would be enough. "Excuse me, miss. Do you need a ride? It's only ¥500."

Naru frantically looked through the pockets in her dress, hoping to find a coin she could use. Nothing. "I'm sorry. I don't have enough for the trip." She sighed and steeled herself for the climb.

The driver looked at her more closely, hearing the despair in her voice. He noticed the maternity mark attached to her dress. He was ready to head up and take on paying customers, but his conscience nagged him. Finally he decided, _I can't make a pregnant woman climb that hill_. "I'll take you up, ma'am. We better hurry though. It closes at 5pm.

Naru gratefully climbed in.

Keitaro stood at the intersection where the punk said he had given Naru the slip. The sergeant had given Naru's description to the officers with instructions to look for her. Keitaro had to decide what to do.

Obviously, she hadn't gone south or she would have found the koban. She didn't go west, or they would have run into her, retracing the route taken from the station. She didn't go east because that was the way the little bastard had run, and the arresting officers said they didn't see her. _So it's probably north then_.

He headed up the street, hoping that if he guessed wrong, the police would find her and call him.

Next Chapter: _Lost and Found_

Author's Notes.

Thanks to Steeltemplar for providing another flashback sequence.

_Love Hina_ always has the characters miss the most reasonable option. This chapter was written with that in mind.

Who's the man in front of Naru on the Shinkansen? See the manga, chapter 18.

Fans of the anime will notice a major change here. While the anime has Naru's mother married to Mei's father, the manga has a memory where it's revealed that Naru's mother died when she was very young. This story is only using the manga story.

Pan Asia Air is now known as "Solaseed." It's a small commuter airline which specializes in Tokyo-Kyushu runs.

Dogeza is a bow where the person touches his head to the floor. It's a bow used to show one is willing to sacrifice one's pride to apologize.

Koban is a local police station.

I haven't visited Nagasaki. I've tried to make it accurate when possible and vague when not. (For all I know, there could have been koban every 50 feet). I don't doubt readers who have been there will find a number of problems with the accuracy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: _Lost and Found_

At the top of the hill, Naru thanked the driver and stepped out of the shuttle. She looked around for a visitors center. She saw a monument, some plaques, and an some buildings. People—some Japanese, some foreigners—were leaving the site, so Naru felt like she was swimming upstream getting through.

Her heart sank when she reached the museum, as she saw a girl in her late teens, wearing a simple gray dress and red sneakers stepped out and turned the sign from "Open" to "Closed."

Misora Kasuga sighed as she closed up for the day. She didn't mind the work given to her as part of her summer postulancy, but was certainly a change from her summer a couple years ago in middle school. She was always hyperactive, so after being cooped up in an office helping visitors and doing minor clerical work with no chances to slack off, she felt a need to be physically active. Maybe she'd get a chance to run before Mass began in the church.

"Excuse me." a hesitant voice said from behind her.

Stifling an exasperated sigh—her superior had reminded her that her behavior might be the only experience with her faith that the average Japanese had—she turned with a smile. "Welcome. How may I help you?" she asked, looking up at the woman. _We're closed, please don't ask me anything difficult_…

Naru felt embarrassed, realizing that she was probably inconveniencing the girl. But she also realized that if she didn't find help soon, she'd be sleeping on the street. "Umm, my purse with everything I have was stolen. I got lost trying to find a koban. So I was hoping to get directions…"

Misora was about to give her directions and clock out, when she noticed Naru's maternity mark attached to her dress and the cross around her neck. _I guess I can't just send her back_. "I think we can help you. Let's find Sister Shakti and we'll see what we can do."

She led Naru across the grounds, giving her a chance to see what it was about. It was called the "Twenty Six Martyrs Memorial." Based on the monument and plaques, it seemed to be dedicated to twenty six Japanese and foreigners from before the Tokugawa era who were executed for not renouncing their religion… maybe there was more to it than that but Misora was walking almost unnaturally fast.

They walked to a small church, labeled "St. Philip of Jesus." It had two towers in front of it.

Misora hoped to get there before the Mass started, but when she got there, the people in the pews were rising to their feet. So, she stopped and waited. Seeing Naru's confusion, she whispered, "we'll wait here until the priest finishes reading the Gospel to avoid creating a disturbance."

Naru nodded uneasily. She knew very little about this religion, and what she did know mostly came Mrs. Park and her daughter inviting her to join them for services and from talking to the native Pararakelse teachers who mentioned things in passing. _Nuns don't hear confessions! _being the first thing they emphatically mentioned in response to her question. So she stood quietly and tried to mimic Misora's gestures after the advice the Cha family had given her in case she ever wound up in a church.

_Why does she scratch her nose every time I do_? Misora wondered.

A robed priest read from a book. It was apparently about two retainers who owed money. As near as Naru could understand, the daimyo wrote off the debt of one retainer… who then refused to write off the debt of another to him. The conclusion seemed to be about needing to forgive others if one wanted forgiveness.

Naru looked at her hand, remembering how she had slapped Shinobu the night before. She still resented the younger woman's words, but realized if she hoped to be forgiven, she needed to let go of her own resentment.

She looked up as Misora touched her arm. "We can go now," the girl whispered to Naru as the people sat down and the priest began to speak on forgiveness.

The two made their away along the back of the chapel and went through a door marked "STAFF ONLY." She opened an office and offered Naru a seat. Misora explained the situation. "We may have to wait for Sister Shakti to get out of Mass. That's the only reason I can think she's not here."

"Or maybe she went out looking for you after you were late for Mass… again," a calm but stern voice said behind her. Naru looked up and saw a dark skinned nun with folded arms. Judging by her expression, Naru guessed this was not uncommon.

"Urk…" Misora muttered. She bowed. "Sister Shakti, I found this woman outside after closing. She was robbed and needs help."

"Oh, you poor dear," Sister Shakti said, softening immediately. "Misora, make our guest some tea."

"Yes, sister."

Naru's stomach growled loudly. She blushed.

"And some tea snacks," Sister Shakti said kindly.

For the first time since she got up this morning, Naru felt like she could relax.

Keitaro walked onward, pulling Naru's luggage and purse behind him. His eyes swept both sides of the street as he went. He had a talent in finding hidden objects, but those skills in observation didn't always help him avoid walking into compromising situations with her. He hoped the talent would work in his favor.

Damnit, he couldn't see her anywhere. He knew she couldn't be at the hotel he passed because her purse was stolen in the first place. He paused to to catch his breath. Looking around he saw a shuttle come down a steep hill and disgorge some passengers. _Could it be_?

He sprinted across the street, ignoring the angry horns from cars. "Excuse me!" he shouted at the tram operator.

The driver had just turned the tram around to take it back up the hill. "I'm sorry sir. The museum closed at 5:00. You can come back tomorrow."

"I'm not here for the museum," Keitaro said frantically. "I'm trying to find my wife. Have you seen her?" He pulled out a picture from his wallet.

The driver took it without much hope. He transported so many people that he probably wouldn't remember a specific one. To his surprise, he recognized the woman immediately.

"Yes, she came here about ten minutes ago. I remember her because she was wearing one of those new maternity marks. She didn't have the money for the shuttle, but I took her up because I didn't think it was right to make a pregnant woman walk up that hill."

Keitaro, seeing the sign listing the cost of a ride on the side of the shuttle, gratefully took out a ¥500 coin and, bowing, handed it to the driver. "Thank you for your kindness to my wife. Please, let me pay for her trip. Did… she come back down again?" _Maybe he can tell me where she went_!

"No, and I didn't see her walking back down either. Maybe she's still up there. Everything is closed now though, except for the Mass for the staff."

Keitaro bowed deeper. "Could you please take me up there?" He pulled out another ¥500 coin.

"Keep the money. This sounds like an emergency."

"…so I was just so hurt, I just had to get away from everybody." Naru wasn't sure why she was telling this story to two strangers, but the nun was insightful and a good listener, and helped her open up. "I was hoping to get some time to think about what to do after he divorces me. But instead I made things worse."

Sister Shakti nodded. "Are you so sure divorce is your husband's intention? From what you tell me, both of you have run away from each other before, thinking that the situation was hopeless. But each time one of you ran, the other went after in pursuit. Why do you think things are different now?"

Naru gave a slight sniffle. "If he still loved me, why did he abandon me in the middle of the Pacific Ocean? Why didn't he tell my friends and that woman to stay away? I think he finally gave up on me…"

Sister Shakti held the sobbing woman. "Urashima-san, you need to remember that men are sometimes-"

"Idiots," Misora interjected.

Shakti gave her a be silent or be sorry look. "…unaware of how women feel. They sometimes don't realize that something bothers us until we get mad."

"Mine was better…" Misora muttered.

Shakti casually threw an eraser at her. Continuing, she said, "I don't know you or your husband, of course. So I might be mistaken. But in my experience, women sometimes assume men should know what they are thinking while men think things are okay unless the woman says something. Other times, the man thinks he just has to solve the woman's problems instead of listening. There's a lot of ways a husband and wife can wind up in conflict without meaning to."

"Maybe…" Naru said, thoughtful. "But I don't know if I can go back there…"

Sister Shakti nodded. "Well, let's try to sort things out. Do you feel unsafe or afraid of domestic violence or emotional abuse? If so, we can help you find shelter and help you get you to where you can be safe."

Naru shook her head. "No, Keitaro was never like that. We get angry and fight, but I was never afraid that he would hurt me. I'm the one with the temper."

"Okay, that helps narrow down solutions. The next thing I want you to consider is this: Do you still love him, and don't want a divorce, but think it's because of him that you're at this point?"

Naru gripped her cup. "That's exactly how I feel!"

Sister Shakti nodded. "All right, now for a harder question. Is it possible that maybe he feels the same about you, and the two of you just need to be honest with each other, listening to each other instead of just telling? Maybe I'm wrong here. I don't know either one of you after all. But if you really love him, isn't it worth considering?"

Naru didn't like considering it, but she had to admit the nun had a point. "Maybe…" she said, grudgingly. _Why am I so defensive? If she's right, I should be ready to jump at the opportunity_. She thought of the story she heard in the Church. _I need to forgive his debt. Am I afraid he won't forgive mine? Or am I afraid to admit I did wrong to him? Be honest!_

"I- I'm afraid to talk to him and find out you're wrong, that he doesn't love me. I'm afraid to go home and find I'm no longer welcome, or that he'll only take me back out of duty because I'm pregnant."

Sister Shakti nodded, and picked up the phone on her desk. "If you give me his number, I can call him for you. Then you won't have to worry about 'what if.' You'll know what options you'll have then."

"Would you?" Naru asked, half hopeful, half fearful she would say yes.

The site was closed for the day. Keitaro peered into the darkened windows of the museum and visitor center, but saw no sign of movement inside. She obviously wasn't in there. He sighed. The temperature was comfortable and there were no signs of rain, but evening was coming on and he hated to think of her wandering the streets of a city she didn't know at night.

There was a sound of doors opening on the other side of the memorial. Looking up, he saw the church, with some people walking out and heading to the small parking lot next to it.

_Maybe Naru took shelter in there_! he thought. He rushed to the door and scanned the faces, hoping to see her. But they were all strangers. Peering inside, he could see nobody. He slumped into a bench outside, feeling defeated.

_Please, somebody, help her_… he pleaded silently.

At that moment, he felt a vibration from his pocket. Heart pounding, he pulled out his phone. He didn't recognize the number, but it was a Nagasaki prefix. The police? "H- hello?" he said, praying it wasn't a 'We're so sorry…' message.

"Urashima Keitaro-san?" It was a woman's voice, but not one he recognized.

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Sister Shakti. I am calling about your wife…."

Keitaro's heart stopped.

"…She would like to meet you but she is worried that you don't want to see her."

"NARU? IS SHE ALL RIGHT?"

Naru watched as the nun held the phone away as she winced and rubbed her ear. After a moment, she gingerly held the phone up to her ear again. "Yes, she seems to be fine."

"Where is she?" Keitaro asked, hope creeping into his voice.

"7-8 Nishizaka-machi in Nagasaki. We can arrange to-"

"What building?" Keitaro interrupted.

"What do you mean what b-"

Suddenly, the curtains in a window were flung open. A nun stared out. "Are you… Urashima Keitaro-san?"

After the relieved embraces, Keitaro and Naru faced each other, awkwardly, as each struggled with the silence and what to say.

His phone started to vibrate. _Not now, Shinobu_! he thought, switching the ringer to off. _I've got to start_, Keitaro thought. But as he opened his mouth to speak, Naru held up her hand.

"Keitaro…" she began hesitatingly, "before you say anything, please let me get this out…"

Keitaro, swallowed. _Was it all for nothing_? But instead of defending himself, he nodded. "Okay…"

"This seems like the first thing I need to know. What is your intention here? Do you _want_ me to be your wife or not?

Keitaro hadn't expected this. "Of c-"

Naru continued. "What I mean is, if you followed after me out of a sense of duty for our child but you'd rather not be with me… or if you want to be with Saito, Motoko or Shinobu, then I'll let you go free without a struggle. Please, just give me custody of the child and whatever child support you can manage and feels fair, and I'll sign the forms and go quietly with no demands or expectations. I think this will be better for the baby than staying together if it means constantly fighting. No child can be happy under those conditions."

Her lip trembled, before continuing. "But, if you would have come after me even if I wasn't pregnant, if you really want to try to be with me instead of somebody else, and you really want to reconcile with me… well then I'm ready to try again."

Naru took a deep breath and looked away, afraid of what his answer might be.

Keitaro wanted to protest, tell her she had him all wrong, but he suddenly understood. _She doesn't know what I want, but she wants me to have it, no matter what it costs her_!

He couldn't think of the right words, so he let his body lead, taking her into his arms and kissing her, gently at first, then with more passion as she responded with her own body.

When they separated for breath, Keitaro tilted Naru's chin up so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Naru… my Naru… I do want to try again. If there's even a _chance_ we can make this work, I'd rather have that chance than have a guarantee with anyone else."

Naru clung to him and began to sob. "I- I'm so sorry…"

"I'm sorry too," he said hoarsely.

Misora and Sister Shakti had been watching from a distance, making sure Naru would be safe. "I think they'll be all right," Shakti said. "Let's say a prayer for them, shall we?"

The reunited couple walked hand in hand down the hill. With the ice broken, it was a little easier to talk without getting defensive.

"I'm sorry for trying to tell you why you shouldn't be upset instead of trying to understand why Saito upset you," Keitaro was saying hesitantly. "I was clueless about Shinobu and Motoko until this morning… so I can see now that maybe I was clueless about her too. I'm sorry for being so dense about it."

Naru squeezed his hand. "I know I don't always make it easy for you. I've always had a hard time admitting my feelings to you. When I feel hurt, I run away. I guess I'm still the emotional mess I was at seventeen. I'm sorry… I'm a bad wife, I guess."

Keitaro put his arm around her. "Hey, hey, Naru… you're not a bad wife. I think we're just learning how being husband and wife is different from being boyfriend and girlfriend… yeah, we hit a snag, but it doesn't mean we're doomed to have this problem forever. I think I need to learn to listen to you when I don't understand. Just, please be patient with me if I mess up."

Naru put her arm around him and wiped her eyes. "I'll try… I want to fix it too."

Keitaro nodded. "I guess I screwed up when I immediately started making plans for us. But I didn't understand why you were against going back to Pararakelse. I mean I saw the tea snacks in your room. Did you hate it but I was just too blind to see?"

Naru shook her head. "No. I admit I was lonely with you away and not being able to visit our friends at Hinata House, but it wasn't about that. Until this morning, I planned to go back. I only changed my mind because of the inoculations we needed to update. The doctor said I should absolutely avoid going back there because I'm pregnant. You know those immunization shots we're supposed to get before going back to Pararakelse?"

"Yes?"

"Well the Rubella vaccine causes miscarriages … and so will getting the disease. I don't want anything to hurt our baby! So I can't go back until the baby is born."

Keitaro looked shocked. "I had no idea! You're right! We can't take that risk." He sighed. "I guess there's a lot to being a father I never considered before." He placed his other hand on Naru's abdomen. "Our baby…" he said, awed. "I often imagined it, but actually facing the reality is humbling. I just hope I can be a good father."

Naru put her other hand on top of his. "I think it's going to be a change for both of us. You're not alone worrying about being a good parent. I worry if I'll be a good mother. I always thought I'd be ready when it finally happened. But I don't feel ready right now."

"I trust you Naru. When I married you, I knew I could trust you with whatever children we had. I know you'll do your best."

"But what if my best isn't good enough?"

"It will be… I have faith in you."

Keitaro pulled her to him. They embraced and kissed each other. Then Keitaro said, "So… where do we go from here?"

Naru looked puzzled. "Well, I guess we keep working on communication and trying to heal the hurts we inflicted on each other."

Keitaro smiled. "I'm glad to hear you say that, but I meant right now." He pointed to a sign identifying the Nagasaki station. He checked his watch. "It's 5:30 right now. we need to decide what to do about getting home."

_Home_… suddenly Naru felt a great longing to be back at Hinata House. It was where she really felt secure and surrounded by family. "Take me home…" she pleaded. "I want to go home and feel safe again."

Keitaro nodded. If she wanted to go home, he'd get her there if he had to carry her on his back. "We found your JR Pass. Let's see if we can get one of those overnight trains," he said, caressing her and giving a mock leer.

"I'd like that…" Naru purred, caressing him someplace inappropriate. She blushed at her own forwardness, but she couldn't deny her desire.

"Let's go!" Keitaro said, pulling her along, grinning widely.

Next Chapter: …_Until You Burst_

Author's Notes:

According to the author notes in the _Love Hina _manga, Naru acquired her cross necklace from a street vendor on Pararakelse. My assumption for this story is she (like many Japanese) wears it as jewelry and not as a sign of religious affiliation. But since this location is a religious pilgrimage site (see below), I figure her wearing it would attract the notice of the people who serve there.

I borrowed Misora and Sister Shakti from Akamatsu's _Negima_ manga. One of the anime/manga tropes is that nuns serve the same role as miko, and as a result, you see 14 year old girls dressed as nuns. Since real nuns enter the convent as adults, I figure Misora (about 16 or 17 at this time) could only be there as a postulant, seeing whether she has a vocation. Since the _Negima_ wiki indicates she was later married, the answer is "apparently not."

The site Naru is at is called Twenty-Six Martyrs Museum and Monument, a religious pilgrimage site located on Nishizaka Hill, a few blocks north from the Nagasaki station. The site was erected in 1962, the 100th anniversary of the canonizations of the Martyrs. Apparently Naru could have taken a tram there if her purse hadn't been stolen.

Perhaps readers who have been there might be aware of koban between the station and the site. But since I couldn't find any information, I'll just assume that Naru went down a side street and missed them.

I'm assuming Naru might have learned a little about Catholicism on the island from the Cha family… but not enough to understand the significance of things. I try to describe things from the perspective of Naru's lack of knowledge, even though she is intelligent and can reason some things out.

"Nuns don't hear confessions." Rumiko Takahashi's _One Pound Gospel_ and Misora's own hijinx in _Negima_ are some cringeworthy examples of this misconception. I suspect it's a case of what TV tropes calls _anime Catholicism_.

I don't know if there's a shuttle or if they charge. This was just invented as a matter of writer convenience.

You know those immunization shots we're supposed to get before going back to Pararakelse?" Japan doesn't mandate immunizing infants with the MMR (Mumps-Measles-Rubella) vaccine—something which surprised me. The danger mentioned in the story is real

"I've always had a hard time admitting my feelings to you." Naru seems to hit Keitaro if he embarrasses her or if he's in a compromising situation with another girl. But when she's emotionally hurt, she seems more likely to push him away, pretending she doesn't care. I'm basing the reasoning on Akamatsu's _Mugendai_ where he attributes it to low self esteem. This will be expanded next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: …_Until You Burst_

"I'm sorry," the woman at the JR ticket counter said. We discontinued the _Asakaze_ train last year. There wasn't enough business. Everyone prefers to travel by air or Shinkansen."

Disappointed, Naru and Keitaro conferred.

"Well, taking the shuttle to the airport and then flying back to Tokyo will take about four hours, not counting any layover time. Coming out from Tokyo, I had to wait almost two hours for my flight. Do you want…?"

"It took about seven and a half hours by Nozomi," Naru said. I heard it takes longer with the other trains. I hate to add to our expenses after all the money I wasted. So maybe we should find the cheapest-" She was interrupted by her stomach growling loudly.

Keitaro smiled. "The baby's hungry. Why don't we take the train so the two of you can travel in comfort?"

He turned back to the ticket agent. "Can we get a train that can get us to Tokyo before everything shuts down?"

The agent checked the schedule. "Only if you grab the 6pm train here and transfer to a _Nozomi_ in Hakata."

Naru looked downcast. "I bought a round trip, but I hate to be such an expense to make you buy a second ticket."

Keitaro gently tilted her chin up so they were looking eye to eye. "Never think of yourself as a burden, Naru."

Turning back to the station agent, he said, "we'll take it."

The girls were glumly sitting around the table when Shinobu's phone signaled she had a text. The girls scrambled for it. Su reached the phone first, but was elbowed aside by Shinobu.

The message was from Keitaro and said, "FOUND HER. COMING HOME"

The girls immediately each called Keitaro's number individually and got voicemail. Trying Naru, they had the same result.

"Auuu…" Shinobu moaned. "Why couldn't he have given more details? Are they coming home together? When? Why did they shut off their phones?"

"Why did they turn off their phones? Why do you _think_ they turned them off?" Kitsune grinned lewdly. "I bet things are about to get _real_ intense between them…"

Naru blushed. "You're sure you want me to do this? It could hurt you if I do. And people might overhear."

Keitaro nodded. "I need you to do this, no matter what happens. Please, don't worry about the pain it causes."

Naru sighed. She looked over the top of the seat to see if anyone was looking their way. She wanted this badly, but was worried about being seen or overheard. She would have preferred to do this in private, but his eyes told her he had an urgent need that couldn't wait.

"Okay, Keitaro, I'm going to start now."

Keitaro nervously nodded, and waited with nervousness and anticipation.

She took a deep breath and leaned forward.

"What the HELL were you thinking leaving me all alone out there in the middle of the Pacific Ocean?" Her tone was one of deep hurt. "You practically fell off the end of the earth dropping all contact like that! You turned your satellite phone off, you gave me no clue whether you were all right! She began to sob. "Yeah, it was bad when I went to Nyamo's overnight. But when I came home, ready to apologize, you were packed up and told me you were leaving!

"I didn't know if I should wait for you or whether you wanted me to go back to Japan! I was afraid you might die out there in the desert! I was afraid you were going to divorce me! I was afraid you were going to leave me for Saito or Shinobu or Motoko! Why did you do this to me?"

Keitaro cautiously embraced her, hoping it was what she needed. Apparently it was. She clung to him and buried her face in his chest, crying.

"There were so many bad things I was afraid of," she said, muffled in his shirt. "I tried to keep the house prepared for you, hoping you'd come home. But I- I- I didn't know if you wanted me or if I finally drove you away. I need to know why if I'm gonna get a handle on this."

The other passengers glared, and there were a few muttered _bakappuru_. Keitaro ignored them. He held her as long as she needed and waited for the sobs to subside.

When she finished, he said, "Telling you why is going to be hard. At the time, it seemed like a good plan, but looking you in the eye, it feels like my worst idea ever. How do I even begin?"

Naru caressed his face. "You let me vent without holding back. I guess it's my turn to listen. I'll try not to be defensive."

Keitaro nodded, gratefully. "I remember that night. I was afraid you wanted to divorce me. So, when you stormed out that one night and stayed at Nyamo's, I thought about where I went wrong. I assumed you wanted me out of your life. So, I thought I should stop making you miserable and leave you some space. I wanted you to have our apartment so you'd have a place to live. I _hoped_ some day, I'd be welcomed back."

Naru was silent for a moment. "Okay," she said grudgingly. "I can see how my bitchiness could have pushed you to that point."

Keitaro smiled and put his hand on her abdomen. "Well, I guess your body was was going through a lot of changes with the baby…"

Naru grimaced. "Unfortunately, that doesn't explain the first two months of our fight. I'm only a month along."

"Well, that's what we're trying to sort out here. I'm just glad we're both here willing to talk."

"Me too…" Naru paused. "But that brings up another thing I should get out in the open."

"Please do." Keitaro reminded himself this wasn't about keeping score. If she needed to get her hurts out first, he'd let her.

"I think that from my view, what grated on me was how you sometimes got an idea in your head and you'd act on it without telling any of us. Like when you thought you failed your entrance exam and ran off to Pararakelse, or decided to go off to America, or this separation. I know you always want to do the right thing, but dammit, I wish you would tell me what you were thinking before you do it. Even when I'm mad at you, I still love you and care about what you do."

"Really?" Keitaro asked, surprised. "I was afraid you thought I was a failure. When our dig went bad, you sounded like you thought I was a screwup. I thought… well I felt like I wasn't good enough for you. Eventually I began to resent it."

Naru looked ashamed. "I never thought about how it might have sounded to you. I'm sorry. Yes, way back in the beginning I thought you were just a slacker. But you showed me you wouldn't give up. You found a passion in life and work to fulfill it. I _don't _think you're a failure now. You inspired me to find something that I could be as passionate about as you were."

"But you were upset about the dig?"

"Not because I hated your dream or thought you were a failure. I'm sorry. I never knew you thought I saw you that way. I was upset because Tokyo University called. They were concerned about the rate the grant money was being spent. You were in the desert, so I had to deal with them. I guess I was afraid of how they would react to your news."

Keitaro nodded. "I didn't know that. And I guess this brings us to something I should get out into the open…."

"Okay," Naru said, suddenly apprehensive.

"Naru, one thing I've noticed over the years, but have never figured out is when something bothers you, you tend to hold it in until you burst. I'm not talking about when I walked in on you or the others while you were changing. I'm talking about when you feel hurt or betrayed by something I've done. When that happens, you get really quiet and cold.

"Sometimes I'm clueless and don't know it's going on. Other times I can sense you're freezing me out, but I can't do anything about it because the closer I try to get, the further you move away; the faster I go after you, the more annoyed you get. I'm left wondering if I should just stop trying to get close and just wait instead."

Naru was silent, but her mind was racing, comparing that information with their separation. "So, when you decided to leave, that wasn't you giving up on me. That was you waiting for me to stop freezing you out?"

"Yes. Don't think I'm blaming you for our problems. I'm finally starting to understand that we misread each other and resented each other because of that. But, the hardest barrier for me isn't when you lose your temper. It's when you seem to say, 'fine, I don't care.' I know it bothers you, but I don't know how to respond when you do that. You're strong, but you don't have to carry your burdens alone."

Suddenly, Naru remembered what Mutsumi said the night before: _Why don't you tell him what's in your heart? You don't always have to be strong in front of him. He's your husband! You can let yourself be weak sometimes, let him know you're vulnerable and you need him. _She knew Mutsumi was right. She had to let him know why she hid it.

"Well, I promised myself to start being honest with myself. I guess all my life, since my mom died, I've been afraid of being a burden. My stepmother was pretty distant after Mei was born. I started withdrawing and did poorly in school. So when I was 14, my Dad sent me to live in Hinata House and hired Seta as a tutor. I felt like he didn't want me because I was too burdensome… that I should fight to be self-reliant. So that's why I didn't want to burden you with my weakness. So, yeah, that's why I have to contain my burdens. I'm sorry I do such a bad job that you feel my resentment."

Suddenly Keitaro understood. Why she seemed so indecisive. Her not stopping him when he left the apartment in Pararakelse. The running away. Her saying she would leave without a fight if he wanted a divorce. They weren't because she hated him. They were…

"You think your wants and needs are unimportant…" he whispered. "You're afraid that saying 'I don't want this' makes you selfish. So you hold it in until you finally burst and lose your temper. So wrong…"

Naru bowed her head miserably. She'd showed her vulnerability and was being rejected. "I'm sorry…" she began. "That's why you shouldn't call me brave. I'm selfish and a coward-"

Keitaro looked confused. "What? No! I'm not angry at you! I'm angry at everything that made you think this was the way you had to be! I'm angry at me. Dammit, the clues were always there and I missed them! Naru, please believe this. What you think and feel _is_ very important to me. I love you and I want you to be happy. I think that means I need to help you to be able to tell me that something bothers you without fear of being a burden or selfish."

"I- I don't know if I know how to do that…."

"Well, try this. Try and describe what you're feeling right this moment as we talk."

"I'm afraid."

"Of me?"

"No, of being a failure at being your wife. Of failure in being a mother to our child. Of losing you and my friends when you all discover the real person behind my mask. Of you realizing that of all the girls at Hinata, you picked the wrong one."

"That's not possible. I _know_ I chose the right woman. I never wanted to choose anyone else but you and I want you to know it." He smiled, drawing her gently towards him until she was resting her head on his chest. "You've always been strong when I was weak. You can let yourself be weak while I'm strong for you."

_I don't deserve this_, she thought. But the warmth of his body, and the firmness of his arms were comforting and secure. His rhythmic breathing calmed her. She heard his heart beating, steady and regular. She felt safe, welcome, …loved.

"I don't think I ever want to move…" she murmured.

Keitaro smiled and kissed her hair. "I don't want you to move either," he said.

The train gave a chime and began to slow. "Hakata station. Hakata station. This is the end of the line for the Kamome train."

"Does the universe hate us or something?" Naru asked, sighing.

Kitsune's phone signaled that she had a text. As she flipped it open, she was stampeded by the other girls, wanting the news. "All right… back off! Sheesh."

She read the message aloud: "We're leaving Hakata now. Don't worry." She smiled. _I woulda thought they'd get a hotel. I guess coming home was more important. _

"That is good news," Motoko said, visibly relieved to hear the _We_ in the text. _Thank the ancestors I didn't ruin their chances._ She knew she would have to do the honorable thing when they got home, but for now she could stop worrying.

"Auuu!" Shinobu pouted. Why did he contact you instead of me?"

"Probably because Kitsune wasn't texting or calling the dork every five minutes," Sara said, rolling her eyes.

Shinobu growled something under her breath.

Kanako slid her chair back and sighed. "Well, we won't be seeing them until tomorrow. Might as well hit the hot springs."

"How do you know we won't?" Motoko asked.

"It's after 8. If they took a Nozomi from Hakata, that's a five hour trip. If they took a different train, it's seven hours. The trains stop running at one in the morning."

"They could be flying," Shinobu chimed in.

Kanako shook her head. "Then oniichan would have said 'Nagasaki. That's where the airport is.'"

Haruka nodded. "Kan's right. They can't get here until tomorrow. Waiting right here isn't going to change the fact that. Things have been stressful enough today. No sense in getting more on edge."

Sighing, they all headed over to the hot springs.

Mutsumi sighed and sank down into the hot water. It had been a challenging day, and she just wanted to soak and enjoy some watermelon and sake.

There was a cough near her and she opened her eyes to find herself the center of stares.

"How long did you know?" Kitsune asked her. There was a slight hurt in her tone. "We're friends… how could you not share this with me?"

"Ara…" she sighed. "I didn't _know _at all. That's why I kept pushing her to see a doctor. But between my studies and the fact that my mother had seven children after me, it just seemed to be the most probable solution to the symptoms I saw. She's a married woman so I assumed she would be sexually active. So when she mentioned nausea, frequent need to urinate, mood swings, and odd food cravings, I thought it the most likely cause-effect. So I suggested things that would help a pregnant woman's health. If I was wrong, it wouldn't hurt her."

"Pregnant…" Haruka said with wonder. "I knew it was always possible, but realizing those two idiots are actually going to be parents. That's going to be interesting to watch."

"H-hey!" Shinobu protested, eternally loyal to her Senpai. "They could do all right!"

"I wonder what a kid of theirs would be like…" Kitsune wondered aloud. She leaned back and began to speculate for the others.

_Young Nataro Urashima came cheerfully down the stairs-_

"Nataro?" Sara asked, dubiously.

"It's a perfectly good name," Mutsumi said, defensively.

"_Hi, auntie Motoko!" he said-_

"Auntie?" Motoko asked, coldly.

"Annoying, isn't it?" Haruka said, arching an eyebrow.

"Shh!" Ema hissed.

_Okay, "Hi, Motoko nee-chan! Want to get some tea together?"_

"Dammit, is this supposed to be their son or Ataru Moroboshi?"

_So, Motoko took his hand. "Come on, Nataro-kun. It's time for breakfast!"_

"_Okay, auntie Motoko." He stepped forward, tripped over Tama, and did a face plant into Motoko's breasts-"_

"How could a little kid manage that? I'm 180cm!"

"This is Keitaro's son we're talking about…"

The girls, except for Shinobu, all nodded.

"It might not turn out that way!" Shinobu protested. "They could have a sweet little daughter!"

"I wonder how that would turn out…" Su mused.

_Young Keina Urashima came skipping into the kitchen-_

"Keina?" Shinobu asked, dubiously.

"It's a perfectly good name!" Mutsumi sighed.

…_bells in her hair, tinkling behind her. _"_Hello_ _Uncle Seta! Hello auntie Haruk-" _OWW!

Haruka rubbed her knuckles. "Moving on?"

"Right," Kitsune said, massaging the bump on her head.

"_Hello Keina-chan! Ready for breakfast?"_

"_Okay!" Keina said cheerfully. She ran forward, tripped over Tama and flailed forward. "KYAAA!" She grabbed onto Seta's pants, pulling them down to his knees, exposing his boxers._

"_You perverted kappa!" Keina yelled, punching Seta and sending him flying._

"Yeah, I could see that…" Shinobu conceded.

"They're doomed, aren't they?" Sara asked.

Haruka shrugged. "Well, at least their kids won't catch colds."

"Still…" Kitsune said, "it's going to be a major change, for them and for us. They're gonna be responsible for a brand new life. I guess we hafta start being more responsible too to help them." She looked at the cigarette in her hand. Then at Haruka. "I guess we're either gonna have to quit, or start smoking away from the baby."

Haruka sighed. "Unfortunately, I think you're right."

"And away from Naru," Mutsumi said, intensely. "Secondhand smoke can affect the baby before he or she is born!"

"I can reprogram one of my Mechatama to-"

"NO, SU!" the girls chorused.

"A baby…" Shinobu sighed. "We could all help in our own ways." She turned to Mutsumi. "Are there cookbooks for things Naru can eat to keep the baby healthy?"

"Of course," Mutsumi said, putting down her watermelon. "A lot of it follows the advice I gave you before. But there are books that can help you prepare meals that can get around cravings, nausea, and other symptoms."

They all began to chatter with ideas to make things easier for Naru and the baby. There were choruses of "good idea," "that would be cute," and "What part of 'no' don't you understand, Su?"

_They'll be in good hands with this crew_, Motoko thought, wistfully, as she took a sip of sake. _That will be good when I…_. She was unable to finish the thought, but was resolved to see it through.

"Do you think they'll call when they get to Tokyo?" Shinobu asked.

"Probably not," Kitsune leered. "When they get to the end of the line, things will be getting hot and heavy between those two…."

"_Must_ you be so crass?" Motoko snapped.

Next Chapter, the Conclusion: _Journey's End_

Author's notes

_Asakaze_: One of the "Blue Line" sleeper trains that ran between Hakata and Tokyo. This one was discontinued in 2005. Judging by the pictures of the sleeping facilities, they wouldn't really have suited Keitaro and Naru's amorous interests anyway.

"Can we get a train that can get us to Tokyo before everything shuts down?": Trains stop running at 1am and resume at 5am.

"_Bakappuru_" A combination of "Baka" and "Couple". As I understand it, the Japanese apply it to noisy or inappropriately affectionate couples in public.

"Well, at least the kids won't catch colds." There's a Japanese saying: Stupid people don't catch cold.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: _Journey's End_

Naru woke up feeling extremely uncomfortable and squashed. _It's hot…_ she thought, trying to get her bearings in the dark. She found she was sitting in a chair, leaning against a wall with a sleeping Keitaro leaning against her. "You're heavy…" she grumbled, pushing him away.

Keitaro murmured something unintelligible and shifted slightly, still sleeping.

"What kind hotel did we get?" she muttered groggily. _And why are we sitting down instead of in bed? I don't remember what happened after we got off… the… train…_ She suddenly realized she didn't remember getting off the train either. Alarmed, she reached forward in the dark, hoping she wouldn't find what she suspected she would.

As she suspected, her hand made contact with a plastic barrier, partially covered in fabric. To confirm her fears, she reached out with her right hand and found a pane of glass with a rubberlike seal.

"Dammit, not again!" she groaned. "Keitaro, wake up!" She shook him gently.

"Huh? What's wrong?" All of the time spent in the Pararakelse desert made him a light sleeper. Assuming they were in a hotel, he fumbled for a light switch—and ended up groping Naru. "Sorry…" he said sheepishly.

She didn't hit him. They _were_ married after all, and he had often touched her intimately. She just rolled her eyes. "Keitaro, we're locked in another train."

"Dammit, not again! What the hell is wrong with JR?" As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he looked around. Meanwhile, Naru shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "It'll be okay, Naru," he said reassuringly. "The trains start up at 5am. So people will have to come by to set up. And if they don't, I'll trip an alarm or break a window. So don't worry."

"That's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

There was an embarrassed pause. "I think I have to use the bathroom…" Naru whispered, shyly.

"Well, try not to think about it."

There was a pause. "Thanks. Now that's _all_ I can think about."

"Sorry. Okay, I'll go see if I can find an unlocked bathroom on this train."

Naru smiled gratefully. "Thank you…" Her voice grew concerned. "But how will you find your way in the dark?"

"It will be okay. I have a flashlight on my… cellphone…." His voice trailed off, realizing the significance of what he had just said.

Naru reached for her own phone. "We're a couple of idiots, aren't we?" she said, sheepishly.

"I guess we are," he agreed. "Maybe that's why we keep winding up like this?" They both began to laugh—the first time they had laughed together in months.

He picked up his phone and dialed 119. "Hello, we are locked inside a train." He read off the information from his ticket stub. He saw Naru was squirming and crossing her legs. "I'm here with my pregnant wife. Could you hurry? It's kind of urgent."

A response arrived five minutes later, though the response was more than Keitaro expected. The lights suddenly came on, the doors snapped open and a white coated doctor rushed in, followed by paramedics with a stretcher.

The doctor knelt down next to their seats. "Okay, ma'am. How far apart are your contractions?"

Naru gave him a blank look. "Contractions? Umm, what contractions? I'm only a month pregnant." She gritted her teeth, then jumped to her feet. "Move!" she shouted, her urgency overriding her embarrassment. "I have to go!"

She shoved past the doctor and paramedics, and dashed off the train, muttering about how she hated this part of pregnancy.

The doctor turned to Keitaro with irritation. "Then why did you say it was an emergency?"

"I never said it was an emergency." Keitaro snapped. "I said it was urgent."

Keitaro and Naru were escorted to the Chiyoda station (of course, they had missed their stop) entrance by an apologetic JR staff. The upshot of the apology was that they were very sorry the train crew overlooked them, but they couldn't allow anyone to wait in the station until the trains started running again at five.

It was still dark out, about three in the morning. There were some drunks wandering around, with some bars still open. The way the drunks were leering, Keitaro felt wary. Nobody was going to accidentally grope his wife but him. Naru must have noticed the mood too, because she gripped his arm and stayed close to him.

"I don't think we should wait here for the station to open. We need a place to hole up for a couple of hours," she said nervously.

"I agree. I don't want you and the baby at risk." Yes, the crime rate in Japan was low. But it was on the rise. Besides, he didn't know if getting sick would affect mother and child.

He took her hand as the two of them started walking away from the bars. Naru hoped they weren't making the same mistake she made in Nagasaki. _Somebody please help us_, she thought.

"Hey," Keitaro said, pointing. "There's a place open that doesn't look like a bar."

"What is a '_Manboo_'" Naru asked.

Manboo turned out to be an upgraded version of the old manga cafes. There were shelves of manga of course. But also vending machines, a coffee bar and open cubicles with DVDs and computers. Some people were typing away or playing games. Others were asleep.

Keitaro walked up to the counter. "Can we stay here until the trains start running?" he asked the tired young clerk who was watching late night anime.

"¥400 an hour per person. ¥100 for showers. ¥250 if you want soap and towel. Coffee, tea and soda are included in the price. Vending machines are over there." He handed each of them a time stamped card. "Don't lose them, or we'll have to charge you ¥1100 each for overnight. Chairs recline in the cubicles, or you can use one of the couches." He turned back to the television. A bit blunt, but it was after 3AM.

There wasn't room for two in the cubicles, so they picked out an empty couch.

"So, shall we see what sort of food we can get at the vending machines?" Keitaro asked.

Naru's stomach lurched. "Ginger tea," she said, looking for the restroom in case she got nauseous. _Morning sickness_, she realized, placing her hand on her abdomen with a renewed sense of wonder. _Our baby…_

Fortunately, the coffee bar had ginger tea and soft serve ice cream, both of which helped with her (very early) morning sickness. After that, they made their way back to the couch.

"Why don't you get some rest," Keitaro said. "I'll wake you at 5 and we'll catch the train."

Naru laid her head in his lap, and closed her eyes. She opened them again, feeling a firm object against her ear.

"Poor Keitaro," Naru giggled. "After all you've been through, you deserve a love hotel."

"It's not the ideal setup," Keitaro responded with a mock leer. He leaned down to meet her leaning up, and they kissed.

"Hey, none of that here!" the clerk yelled from the desk, preempting any fantasies from becoming reality. "Please stop or you'll have to leave."

Sighing, Keitaro made some adjustments and Naru lay down again. _No_, she thought. _It isn't the ideal setup, but the fact that we're both willingly back together again is enough for now_.

"Thank you for coming after me," she murmured before falling asleep smiling as Keitaro caressed her hair.

She awoke to Keitaro gently squeezing her shoulder.

"It's almost 7," he whispered, embarrassed. "I must have dozed off."

"That's all right," she whispered back, giving his hand a squeeze. Sitting up, she sniffed herself and wrinkled her nose. "Oof, maybe we should look into those showers they mentioned." She put her hand to her stomach with a sour expression. "Maybe get a ginger tea too please?"

Feeling human again after her shower, she was ravenous, so they raided the vending machines. Naru patted her abdomen. "Did you like your breakfast?" she said to the baby. Facing Keitaro, she said, "I don't want to keep asking for stuff, but I was thinking… perhaps we should tell Grandma Hina about our family news?"

"Perhaps we should," Keitaro nodded. "I had a stop I wanted to suggest too, but I was afraid you might want to hurry home. Your idea fits in with mine, so we can do both.

The route was familiar for both after years spent getting their degrees at Todai. A five minute walk from Chiyoda station to Iwamatocho station. A minute ride to Awajicho. A transfer to another train. A four minute ride to Hongo-sachome. A three minute walk to Hongo-sachome Ekimae bus stop, and a nine minute ride to Todaiseimonzen.

Getting off the bus, they made their way to the Tokyo University hospital, signing in at the main desk. "Is Hina Urashima able to receive visitors?" Keitaro asked.

The nurse nodded, handling them badges. I imagine that if any of the staff is with her, they'd be happy- Er, willing to wait until the visit is over."

They sweatdropped, wondering just how cantankerous she had been.

They actually found her lying quietly in bed, her eyes half closed. She looked up weakly and, seeing them holding hands, smiled at their looking much happier together than the last time they had been here.

"So, grandson, you came to tell me you decided to stay together. Good." Grandma Hina croaked bluntly, watching him rubbing Naru's shoulders while she sat, watching the way she smiled in response.

"Yes. We've decided to try again to make it work and not expect it to happen magically," Keitaro said with a smile.

"About time you two figured that out. You two have something special. So glad you didn't piss it away." She leaned back with a weak but triumphant smile and watched for their amazement with her deductive powers.

But instead they looked at each other with the knowledge of a shared secret. "That's not all the news, Grandma," Keitaro said gently, taken aback by Grandma Hina's vulgarity as well as her weakness.

"Oh? What else is there?" she ask, curious of what they could possibly think was more important.

Naru looked positively radiant. "Grandma Hina, I'm pregnant. We're going to be a family."

A peaceful look passed over her face, and she gestured for Naru to approach the bed. When Naru leaned over the bed, Hina put her hand over the younger woman's abdomen. "My great grandchild…" she said softly. "You two are carrying on the family line. Now… I can rest… in peace."

Her eyes closed and her hand fell from Naru's waist. She lay still, quiet.

"Grandma?" Keitaro whispered after a few seconds. "Grandma?"

"Grandma Hina!" Naru cried out in alarm, gently shaking her.

Hina's eyes popped open, irate. "I said I was going to rest!" she snapped. "Quit your yapping and let me grab some shuteye! I'm not planning to die for a long time yet, so don't be in such a hurry to write me off, grandson"

Keitaro facefaulted.

They faced the entrance to Todai. It was still quiet, due to the fact that it was summer break. Naru looked at Keitaro, slightly puzzled, wondering why Keitaro was so insistent on coming to this spot.

"When two lovers go to Todai together," Keitaro recited, "They will live happily ever after." He took Naru's hands in his own. "At first I thought that legend meant happiness would automatically follow. Now I know I have to work hard to make happiness happen. Naru… will you go to Todai with me, so we can work together to live happily ever after as a family?"

Naru smiled, remembering the new dream she had written on the paper from Mutsumi's time capsule… 'I love Keitaro. I want to be with him forever.' _I guess the powers that be wanted me to keep that dream._ She kissed him on the lips. "I will."

They walked towards the entrance. No airplane swooped down to grab Keitaro. No marauding masked sentai team tried to block their way. No bells fell out of towers. They just crossed the threshold without incident. But this felt more momentous than any previous effort because they now knew the effort involved in keeping the promise and they were committed to it.

They stood there for awhile, hand in hand, taking pleasure in each other's company.

"Shall we go home?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, it's time to go back home… our home," Naru replied, smiling radiantly. Yes there were going to be major changes, new responsibilities, decisions to make. But she knew that, working together with him, they could handle them.

_**The End**_

Author's notes.

This was my first attempt at a fanfic. I hope I captured the essence of the characters, and I hope I didn't make any of them come across as villains. I figure all the characters had their strengths and weaknesses that collide, leading to misunderstandings.

It seems to me that if cellphones were more common during _Love Hina_, many of their problems would have been over before they began. But they didn't really appear in the manga until after Pararakelse.

119: the Japanese version of 911.

_Manboo_ is a chain of Internet cafes that was open at the time of the story's timeframe. The prices and services listed are from a 2004 article.

The travel routes came from Google. They may have been different in 2006.

"the new dream she had written on the paper from Mutsumi's time capsule." See chapter 118. This story's title comes from the TokyoPop version where (if I recall correctly) it read, "I love Keitaro, Forever and a day."

Post-Story Reflections:

I'm toying with writing a sequel, but I'm not sure if the ambition is there with me or if anyone is interested in reading it. _Forever and a Day _(FAAD) took me about a year to write and edit (I wanted to finish it before I started to publish it, and not be an author who abandoned the story part way through). Any sequels I do would be starting from scratch. I only have some brief notes.

FAAD changed a good deal from the original concept. My friend/reader Steeltemplar showed me a fanfic which started out with Keitaro and Naru divorced, and all the girls (including Naru) chasing him. I thought with all the stuff in the canon story about the promise and fighting against everything to be together, that with any story of that kind, the divorce should be the main focus and would have lasting consequences for the entire cast. I began to muse how I might approach it.

The original was simpler, though much darker. Hina was to have died of a heart attack. Keitaro and Naru were returning for the funeral. Naru was about 5 months pregnant and resentful that Keitaro had neglected her for his dig and missed their ultrasound appointment when they were to learn the sex of the child. In this version, she went to a Japanese clinic for an ultrasound and Keitaro thought she was planning to have an abortion. Meanwhile, Shinobu and Motoko were trying to seduce Keitaro.

A little research quickly showed me that these we're bad ideas. Japanese funeral activities involve a lot of time and the antics in the story would be seen as grossly bad mannered under those circumstances. Steeltemplar pointed out that a misunderstanding over abortion was too dark for Love Hina. He also advised me that Shinobu and Motoko were favorites on and treating them negatively would probably earn me a hostile response.

I think Steeltemplar's advice (when I followed it) and inventing Artyom, Makie Saito, and the Cha family helped me establish life on Pararakelse and make this a much more coherent story. We butted heads sometimes (he favored Keitaro + Motoko). But he was willing to tell me when he thought an idea was dubious. I hope he'll start publishing his own stories. I think he's a better writer than I and his fanfics are well written and entertaining.

Useless Trivia:

Plotting out the running away and pursuit (chapters 12-16) was a bit tricky. Trains start at 5am and run until 1am. To keep tension going (should I put that word in sarcasm quotation marks?), I wanted to keep K+N in a situation where they didn't just say, "let's just go to a hotel." I figured if I left any gaps where they had no time to travel, but had time to get a room, that would kind of kill the tension. If you're interested, here's the outline I used to write those chapters:

6:00am. Naru catches Streetcar

6:30am. Naru arrives at clinic

6:45am. Keitaro and company arrive at stop

7:00am. Naru's appointment. Keitaro and company catch Streetcar

7:15am. Naru learns she's pregnant.

7:30am. Keitaro and company reach stop. Begin searching

7:50am. Naru gets out of appointment, begins walking to stop.

7:55am. They meet, argue, while heading to stop.

8:00am. Naru boards Streetcar

8:30am. Naru reaches Hinata House. Keitaro boards Streetcar.

8:45am. Naru takes taxi to Shinagawa station. Passes Streetcar going other way. Haruka calls Kitsune

9:00am. Keitaro reaches Hinata. Begin searching for Naru

9:45am. Naru reaches station. Buys ticket.

10:00am. Naru departs for Shin-Ōsaka Station. Keitaro learns from Ema that Naru left.

10:15am. Keitaro and Seta drive to Tokyo

11:15pm. Keitaro reaches airport

12:20pm. Naru reaches Shin-Osaka.

12:30pm. Naru departs for Hakata

1:45pm. Keitaro departs airport

2:50pm. Naru arrives at Hakata

3:00pm. Naru departs for Nagasaki.

3:45pm. Keitaro arrives in Nagasaki airport

4:45pm. Keitaro arrives at Nagasaki train station. Gets arrested?

4:50pm. Naru arrives in Nagasaki. Gets purse snatched.

5:00pm. Naru walking in a panic, takes tram to 26 Martyrs memorial. (Driver lets her on free when he sees maternity mark)

5:10pm. Keitaro cleared. Purse snatcher brought in. Discovered he has Naru's purse. Naru meets Sr. Shaakti and Misora. They help her.

5:15pm. Keitaro finds driver who tells him that she went up. He takes tram up.

5:20pm. Keitaro reaches memorial but can't find her. Sr. Shaakti suggests Naru try to call Keitaro. He's actually 50 feet away. They meet, and agree to talk.

5:30pm. They begin walking back to the station. They use their JR passes to take a night train. Discover the night train ended service in 2005, while they were on Pararakelse.

6:00pm. Take train to Hakata

7:50pm. Arrive at Hakata.

8:00pm. Get on board a Nozomi Shinkansen.

10:15pm. Reach Shin-Osaka.

10:30pm. Leave Shin-Ōsaka. Fall asleep on train. Locked in when it arrives in a Tokyo. (12:50am)

3:00am. Woken up to discover they're locked in the train.

8:00am. Depart Manboo.

9:00am. Visit Grandma Hina.

9:30am. Return to Todai.

10:00am. Depart for Hinata City

Post credits scene

Hearing a loud crash, they turned around to see that a bell had fallen on top of an airplane, causing it to crash into a marauding masked sentai team. Keitaro was so startled, he stepped back, tripped over Tama and faceplanted into Naru's breasts.

"This is not the time for that, you perverted kappa!" Naru snapped, sending him flying with a punch.


End file.
